The Moratorium
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: I sighed as I stared at all the blood, " What's wrong with me...?" Read & Review, T for some cussing, character death and blood. ON HIATUS
1. Suffication

Demyx please, don't touch if you really want to help me. " Vexen told me as I picked up a bottle of purple stuff.

I sighed " Okay. " I replied and sat the bottle in its place. I like Vexen, even though he looks like some creepy old man doesn't mean we have to be scared of him...well...sometimes. Since Marluxia isn't here today I decided to assist Vexen so I volunteered to help. Even though he doesn't let me touch anything at least I get watch...and I have to be quiet.

" Demyx, you wanna try out something for me? " Vexen asked quietly. He was staring at what he had just built, it looked creepy. I may not be smart but I'm not that dumb.

" Er-" I hesitated " Well first, what does it do? "

Vexen shrugged " Dunno yet. You have to try it out and then I'll tell you." He then turned to me " If you are replacing Marluxia for today then you have to help me with the most important part." Vexen paused cracking a smile " Test subject...but it shouldn't do anything to you...as far as I know of."

I sighed then said "I'm not gonna do it." I crossed my arms.

Vexen shook his head " I'm not giving you a choice. I could either force you or you could just do it cause I told you to. If I have to force you, trust me, it will be painful." I groaned inwardly.

" Fine. " I pushed myself off the wall I was currently leaning on " What do I do?"

Vexen turned around and started putting potions into the machine thing that looked like.....a soda machine they have at BurgerKing. After he poured the mysterious, unlabeled potions, pushed multiple buttons, got out a foam cup and then pulled down the lever bar on the front. After Vexen let go of the lever thing he smiled and handed the steaming cup to me.

" W-what is it? " I took the cup and held it out away from me in case it had a bad smell. But Vexen just grinned.

" I cleaned the potions. It SHOULD be like water....but it turned out..." He paused searching for the right word.

" Gooey. " I helped him, still looking at the clear substance in front of me.

" Yes....gooey. Anyway, I'll have to work on that later. Still, it should be just like water, no smell and no taste. You should know. "

I sniffed it, it smelled-like nothing, looks like water, except it doesn't swirl around....its more stableish...jello water haha. " Do I **HAVE **to drink it? "

Vexen sighed but he was turned away from me looking at the machine. " Yes Demyx, you have to drink it, it shouldn't- well not supposed to do anything. " I looked at the gooey stuff in the cup and decided to get it over with. I took a deep breath and poured it into my mouth, it didn't taste like anything, just hot and gooey and-oh no-

" V-v-vex-xe-en." I tried to cough out, I couldn't swallow the gooey stuff!

" What? " He said still tinkering with his machine.

" C-an't Bre-eath! " I was trying to cough but it wouldn't come up.

" What Demyx? I don't have time for your games right now. " I slid down on my knees and grabbed the nearest thing and shoved it to the ground, that should get his attention.

Vexen jumped at the crashing sound and whirled around " What the hell- my potions are on the floor!! Demyx I- " He looked at me, I'm now, half passed out laying on his ice cold floor choking to death. " Oh My God!! He picked me up and portaled us to the in infirmary where Zexion was. Vexen laid me down on a bed and Zexion came running over. Everything was starting to go blurry and I hear Zexion ask what was wrong, then everything went black.

I eventually woke up and saw Zexion doing, something, whatever he does when hes up here. I looked around, where am I? I then had flash backs of when I was choking and Vexen carried me to Zexion. I sat up rubbing my head. " Ouch. "

Zexion turned around and smiled " Breath better now? "

I rubbed my head " Ya....but my head hurts like hell. "

Zexion just sighed " Vexen....he shouldn't have given you that stuff...but he did. anyway. You passed out from not being able to breath, that gooey stuff would be like trying to swallow a huge amount of rubber. Cause you attempted to get it all down at once...and it was very hard to get out. "

" Oh....well thanks. " I sat up straighter " Where's Vexen. "

" Right here. " Vexen's voice said behind me, I turned around to see Vexen sitting on a bed right beside mine. " Zexion made me stay till you woke up. "

I sighed " I'm never doing that again. "

Vexen stood up " Ya.....Superior might have killed me if I hadn't have decided to take you to Zexion. "

Raised my eyebrows " Excuse me? You saved me just cause Superior would yell at you?! Not cause you **WANTED** to?! Why?! A yelling is not so bad!! " I yelled

"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief--for the rest of us, death will be relief. " He ginned evilly at me " Anyway It really wouldn't hurt to lose a member, we can always replace. " I froze and Zexion just stopped what he was doing. But...instead of crying like I usually do....I was mad. Zexion turned to Vexen.

" Bastard, you wouldn't have one of your fellow members?! Maybe your wicked life should be made brief! " Zexion yelled then stormed out the door. That all didn't make to much sense, but when Zexion is mad...you know exactly what he means.

I glared and stood up " I guess it also WOULD be better without your stupid inventions. " I grinned as I turned the door knob. " Listen. " Suddenly there was this loud " **BOOM**! " and " **CRASH** " with some other noises.

Vexen glared at me " You didn't. " Vexen then walked to his lab and found his machine totally destroyed.

I leaned against the outside of Vexen's lab door, glaring. " You don't ever mess with my non-existence. Ever. " I then walked away leaving behind a very pissed off Vexen.

**-----**

**.....Ya I got bored in school and wrote it. I have the rest written down, I'll have to up later. You don't have to review...it not all that great of a story.**


	2. AN

Hello there, its me. No this isn't an update, just a note. I've been in the worst mood today, and I got to thinking and I realized....I update to much for my liking. I noticed I have updated a lot more than I have read fan fiction updates from certain people this few months. SO!

I'm not updating anything! Well I will eventually, I'm not updating anything for a few months though, maybe longer, depends when I feel like I need to again.  
Cause I noticed that no one updates enough, I have my next two chapters for ' Axels Bad Temper ' done but nothing is going published for a few months.

I have all of the next two chapters written and will keep writing in my note book until I feel like I will publish it. Oh thank you to my faithful reviewers and readers when they read them (( If they can)) the day its published ((Akilina-chan and Dorkducky117 )) and the new peoples who review too =] But no need to review on my stories for a few months, cause there will be NO updates.

Thanks you's

_- StarsAtMidnght29_


	3. Getting out

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**I updated =D I just got ungrounded from the computer today! So I started writing as soon as I got it back. Lucky you. I spent 2 1/2 hours to make you happy. Haha. =DD So I expect reviews. I'll update again ASAP. Well when I get everything else for the other stories I need written.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

It's been three days since the Vexen incident. Of course Xemnas had a long talk with me about it…but he had to admit that Vexen deserved it. Xemnas had to give me a punishment anyway; I was under room arrest if you could call it that. Xemnas could have given me worse; this was nothing to what he could have done. Of course…Vexen got a punishment too…banned from the lab for a week.

I decided to ignore the thought. I was currently lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door…I wasn't supposed to have visitors unless it was someone brining me something to eat. I don't have to go out to use the bathroom since I have my own personal bathroom. I looked at the clock…only 3:30 not dinner yet. I can't open the door anyway. Xemnas magically sealed it, but he didn't say I couldn't talk.

" Yea? "

" Hey Demyx…its me, Namine. " I blinked why was she here?

" H-hey Namine. Is something wrong? "

She paused "No…."

I sat here in silence for a moment " Then why-"

" Just checking up, you seem to be fine so I'll go. " I heard her walk quickly away. Weird…I just laid back down and started thinking…its been three days since I had been locked up in this room, I have four more days left and its driving me nuts! Usually I wouldn't mind, cause it give me time to write songs or listen to music without worry of being interrupted. I had done everything I could possibly do…I have written lyrics and put the music to it, which took a whole day. I watched a movie, listened to my iPod for three hours, I can't use the computer cause that's a way of communicating and Xemnas doesn't approve of using the IM's. He said they are only for, ' Plotting Sora's demise ' use. Like anyone listens to Xemnas anyway.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window. Of course, like always it was dark but Kingdom Hearts (along with the light from the buildings) was enough to be able to move about. I got up and walked to the window…escape sounded pretty nice right now. Then I could sneak around and pay a ' visit ' to Vexen and- I stopped myself. Was I just thinking that? I pushed the thought away and looked at the window, its not like Xemnas would really leave the window unlocked, would he? I looked at the window then deiced it was worth a shot. I grabbed the bottom of the window and pulled up.

It effortlessly slipped up the fame. Holding up the window so it shouldn't do crashing down I blinked in confusing of Xemnas' sudden unawareness of the unlocked window. I could feel the cool breeze on my face, I guess Xemnas trusted me enough to leave the window free. I started to feel slightly guilty of thinking of leaving. He trusted that I wouldn't leave and left the window free. I pushed the window back down, walked back to my bed and sat down. I was still looking at the window…

I looked at the time: 4:14, dinner would be ready at six. I would have time to slip out and hopefully back in before that. I quickly grabbed my watch from the dresser and slipped it on setting it quarter till six, just enough time to get back and through the window. I walked over to the window and slid it back open; I felt the cool air brush against my face again. It felt so good, I don't know what was coming over me, but I felt adventurous like I needed to go out, disobey Xemnas.

I took a deep breath and wondered exactly how I was going to get down, I was on the third floor and boy was it high. I looked around for something to help me but saw nothing, after sitting there pondering for a couple minuets I felt something. Like something was telling me to look over. I wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or bad, but I chanced it and looked over to my left. The room beside mine was Axel's, which if he saw me wondering away he wouldn't tattle on me. I have more blackmail than he does for one. I wondered away from that then looked to my right, which about 4 feet across is Luxord's room.

He had a balcony, one of the lucky few who had one. Thank the worlds he wasn't out there because he might see me. I paused then chuckled to myself. Even if he were out there, he probably would have been drunk, on rum, beer or even tea. If there was something to drink that he liked, he was bound to get drunk on it somehow. I sighed and then looked down, I then noticed on the wall was a couple of vines that were growing on the side of the castle and just happened to be growing my way. I stared at them then looked at my watch; six minuets have passed. I had to go on my way while I still had the chance, I looked down at the vines and sighed.

" How exactly am I supposed to get down there without killing myself first? " I thought to myself out loud. I guess I would just have to slowly turn around and rely on my…strength to help me out. " Sounds simple enough. " I sat on the edge of the windowsill and carefully turned myself around, now I had to use my arm strength to slowly lower myself down. I held my fingers on tight to the windowsill as I lowered myself down. Oddly enough I felt like I was lowering a feather than my own body. " Adrenaline rush. " I reasoned to myself out loud.

I searched my foot for the vine then after a few seconds I caught onto it; I tugged it lightly with my foot to make sure it wouldn't crumble when I put my full weight on it. It seemed sturdy enough; I lowered both my feet on it then slowly put one hand at a time onto the vine, I then took a deep breath and started to slowly climb down. I inwardly thanked Marluxia for not cutting down the vines like he was supposed to. A few seconds later my foot hit something hard and it startled me. I looked down to see that I was right above a window…I had to be careful…and know who's room it was.

There were 7 rooms on the third floor then six on the second. This window was above mine, I thought for a few seconds going through whose room it could be. I looked up and could see all seven windows for the third floor. I knew whose room was whose: The first window all the way on the end left was Roxas' room then next was Larxene, then Marluxia, Luxord's, then mine. I looked back down

At the second floor, all the way on the left was Xemnas', then a few more down would be…. Lexeaus'? I sighed when I thought about him, the guy who never talked. So I guess I wouldn't have to worry too much about him telling on me. He might say something if he saw me but probably not tell if I gave the ' Sad-puppy-dog-pout '.

The vines went over a few more feet so I went around the window and kept climbing down. I looked down to see I was about to another window. Actually three more, they were combined. The Living Room was there and more than likely there were people in it, I wouldn't doubt it. I looked over About twenty feet away was the main door. If anyone was coming back from the castle or going out, I would most likely be spotted.

I had to jump to the right side of the building; it was an estimation of three feet. But one wrong move and I would be seen. I took another deep breath and jumped for it, and surprisingly I made it. I looked at my watch again to see another five minuets wasted; put together a whole ten minuets wasted, I looked behind me to make sure there was no one watching. I paused again.

" Now what? " I whispered to myself. There were no windows on this side of the building good but weird, maybe they are hidden? I didn't have time to think about it, I started walking towards the back of the castle. As peered my head around the side of the building to make sure no one was there, I saw Marluxia tending to his plants. I narrowed my eyes and mentally cursed at him for actually listening to Xemnas about putting his plants outside. I shrugged it off; I'll just drown them later with rain or somehow get rid of them.

I decided I would take the risk and use a portal to go where I needed instead of using the…. I'll explain The Door later. I went half way down the building and portaled myself to Hollow Bastion. There I stepped out of my portal and ended up in some market place. I frowned not really where I wanted to be, just wanted to sight see for a little bit not shop. I unzipped my cloak and shrugged it off. Underneath I had on jeans and a gray T-shirt with a dark brown jacket with some gray and yellow straps on it just for looks. I had some red and white Chucks to go with it.

I get put into this when I come here, so I can blend in with everyone else. I folded my cloak and pulled out a two inch sized box. I dropped it on the ground and it became big enough for me to put my cloak in. After I put the cloak in I picked back up the box and it became small again, I stuffed it into my pants pocket and walked off.

I walked around till I came to a shop called " Merlin's Magic Shop/ Cid's Mechanic Repair/ Restoration Committee Base. "

" Wow, three shops in one. " It looked like a normal house from the outside. It probably was a house but they turned it into a shop. I looked around and saw a place where I could walk to, not a dead end after all. I found a huge flight of stairs but went up them anyway. I looked over to see a place in the wall where you could walk further. I walked into it and saw a path that was severely damaged, probably because of the Heartless and the lesser Nobodies.

I sighed and walked on; I got to the end of the stairs and saw I could go two ways. I looked around for a sign, one said 'Restoration Committee Main Base/Ansem's Lab.' And the other ' Scenic Route '. I looked over toward the Scenic Route; I didn't want to go to where Xemnas' Somebody was. He had enough trouble dealing with the Nobody version.

I turned to my left and took a short walk to a nice little…place. It was pretty random; it had a random blue, green and some other colors floor. It was all made out of pieces of stone. It looked really neat. The next thing that happened…I was not expecting at all.

" Hey! Are you from around here? I need some help with this map…." I turned around and I saw Sora walking up to me. I froze not knowing what to do, would he recognize me? I then almost laughed out loud, we have never even met, I know him but he doesn't know me but for some reason I had the urge to tell him and kill him while he was unaware, but I pushed back that feeling. So I just smiled at him,

" Sure. " I replied nonchalantly as Sora walked up to me and held out the map.

" See. Its all weird, can you figure it out? " I took the map and looked at it then realized, it was upside down. I sweat dropped and turned it around then handed it back to him.

" You're here. " I pointed the place to him on the map. " Where do you need to be? "

Sora paused "…Here. ' He pointed at the other end of the map. I sighed and smiled at him and I took out a pen I happened to have and made a path of the shortest way to get there. He smiled at me " Thanks-" Dang he needed a name, no need in hiding it.

" Demyx. " I replied and he grinned at me.

"I'm Sora, it was nice to meet you Demyx. I have to be off though…thanks a whole bunch! " He yelled as he ran off. I shook my head, I helped my enemy. What was wrong with me? I shrugged and kept walking and chuckled a little as I personally confirmed that Sora was an idiot.

I had taken a half-hour to walk through the rock mountain things and back to the blue and green platform. I was pretty tired so I sat down and lean against the rock wall thing and closed my eyes just to rest for a bit, I heard some talking but ignored it. I ended up falling asleep and I woke up to my watching beeping, telling me it was time to go back.

I yawned, stood up, looked around to make sure no one was watching, made a portal, walked through it and into my room. I closed the window, locked it and laid down on my bed. Of course I was back in my cloak, because that's what I needed here so it automatically changed me back. I sighed and rolled over on my side remembering all the stuff I had seen and thought about it for a while. I decided that tomorrow I would so the same thing, this time after lunch so I would have enough time to do whatever I wanted.

A few minutes later I was awakened by some knocks at my door, I sat up groggily. Apparently I had fallen sleep again. I got up and went over to the door then turned to the doorknob. When it didn't open I blinked then remembered I was still under room arrest. I sighed then looked at the time. 9:31pm. I thought back and didn't remember eating, but then I thought about it hard enough that I remembered eating some sort of soup then went to sleep. I heard the knock on the door again…oh yea.

" Who is it? "

" Its me Axel. " What the hell did he want?  
" Yea what is it? "

" Bad news. Luxord and Marluxia are both dead. "

I paused " What? How? "

" They were in Hollow Bastion looking around when something attacked them. It got Luxord first according to Xaldin, he escaped and ran away from it and called Xemnas on his cell phone telling him the news. Xemnas asked what it looked like Xaldin was about to explain it when he just stopped talking and hear the phone drop. Xemnas also heard someone pick up the phone and end the call. "

" When was this? "

" Around 5:30." That was around the time I was there. " When Xemnas and others got there they were both dead but oddly didn't fade. Both of their cell phones were smashed to pieces. " Wow it's a good thing I didn't get attacked…. I got out in time.

" Where did they find the bodies at? "

" Uh I don't know. They said it had a stony blue and greenish floor. But we don't know where they were originally killed. They were just dumped there we suppose. " If I had a heart it would be racing right now.

" What time did they find them?"

"Um around 7." Hum the killer killed him somewhere else then dumped them there. Odd, very odd.

" …O-okay thank you Axel. "

"You're welcome, Dem. " I heard Axel walk away. I walked back to my bed and sat on it leaning back but supporting myself with my hands. I know the others will look tomorrow but not the whole day.

" I have to go back tomorrow." I decided right then that I would help search for the killing spot. I can't just stand back and wait for them to find something, I have to help. I laid back down and thought about where to look till I slowly fell sleep.

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

This is a friggin long chapter.......3,190 words!! You better_** review**_ gosh darn it! I started writing this at 12:00am. then got done at exactly 2:30am. I'm am very tired - ~ - I worked hard on this...yes its late...very but please forgive me...I wrote a decent (( porbably my longest )) sized chapter. To me this is like me writing** 3 chapters **in one. I could have made it longer...but I'm tired. Next chapter there will be more talking, this is more like a fill in chapter.

You know I got myself a Microsoft Word...man that thing works miracles. It pointed out almost every mistake I made. I didn't re-read it to make sure cause I'm too tired....I wrote it my best!! If I have any mistakes...please let me know =] But I love you and you love me so **PLEASE REVIEW!!** Please???? Please I'm **begging** you!! Pretty Please with sugar on top? And a cheery? I'll give you LOTS of cookies!!

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	4. Looks like another murder

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Oh this is a weird chapter....you'll see when you get ready to read it, you will read this right? T~T I would be sad, naw not really. You know some of us writers sometimes have no pride for our work....like me I don't have any. But my friends tell me I write good but eh, I'd rather have you to tell me. lawlz well my other story " Kingdom Hearts Shorties " I started that one not to long ago, its soon to be full of short one ta two chapter stories. I have already written two short stories and is currently working on the next one. =DD Please read and tell me what you think about them ( This story too please =3)  
**

**I have no life cause I updated again xD But if you love me and want another update before I have to go to school then _please review_. I would love you ever so much C=  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

I sighed at I looked at the time: 12:42. " They'll probably search for a couple hours. " I said to myself as I stretched out on my bed. " Looks like I might be here for a while. " A couple minuets later I heard a knock on my door. " Yea, who is it? " The door opened and in came the Superior.

" Demyx, you can get out for the day if you help search with us. " I blinked in surprise but…

" No, I'll stay here. " I said non-chalantly. Xemnas gave a slightly surprised look then turned back to the door.

" A servant will be here shortly to clean so I'm leaving it unlocked, I trust you won't try to escape right? "

I chucked in an almost evil sounding way, where did that come from? " Of course, what do you expect? "

Xemnas must have not noticed the changed laugh. He just nodded and walked out the room half closing the door behind him. I laid on my bed till the servant came in and cleaned up. She would get done in a half-hour at the most. The girl walked in moments later.

" Hello, Demyx Sir. "

I smiled " No need to be formal around me, but Hi to you too. " She smiled back and began cleaning; she looked about the age of fifteen. I tried to remember her name as she cleaned, was it Hannah? No that was who helps Xaldin in the Kitchen (a/n1). Kerrie? No she is the Librarian. (a/n2) I sighed. "What's your name? "

The girl was folding up clothes and putting them away, she stopped and turned to me. " I beg your pardon? "

" What's your name? " I asked again.

The girl smiled " My name is Kyoko. " She went back to work and I thought for a moment.

" Like the girl from Skip Beat? "

The girl kept cleaning " Yes, I get asked that a lot. "

I watched her longer " You look nothing like her. "

She giggled " Yea, I know. I get told that a lot too. Kyoko has orange-ish hair right? Its like a boy cut. Mine is black, wavy and it goes down to my waist and I have more bangs. " She blew upwards and her bangs went up then back down covering both her eyes. " I don't think we have the same colored eyes. Mine oddly are green and her are…." …. " I know but I doubt they are green, and I don't have a huge grudge against someone. " She giggled again and kept working. She went into the bathroom cleaned then came out.

I got up. " I'm going to take a bath. " Kyoko smiled

" Alright, would you like you're cloak or casual clothes? "

" Casual please. " I smiled as she nodded and went to get my clothes. " You can hang it on the door knob. Kyoko nodded again then went through my drawers.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water semi-hot. I walked to the bathroom closet and got out bubble bath and a towel. I poured the bubble bath in and waited. I got out some ocean scented candles, turned the light off then lit them. After the water got to where I wanted it I turned it off and got in. (Of course I had already gotten undressed.)

I smiled enjoying the hot water. I slid down in the water a little more resting my head on a towel designed for this. The steaminess was starting to make me a bit sleepy so decided to close my eyes for a bit and before I knew it I was asleep.

Jerked awake as something wet splashed in my face. " The hell-" I then realized I was in the bathtub and now it was cold. I blushed and cursed myself for falling asleep in the bathtub then got out.

I looked around and noticed the candles had somehow blown out, a draft or something, I'd have to fix that. I turned the light back on and found the clothes on the doorknob where I told Kyoko to put them. I dried myself off then picked up a black shirt with a guitar on it colored in white and red, I had bought it from HotTopic. I slipped it over my head. I also found a dark pair of jeans which had a few intended rips in them that also came from HotTopic. I slipped them on. (Of course I put my underwear on but do I really need to tell you? You would like that wouldn't you? ) I ran my hand through my slightly wet hair; it was still up so I decided to leave it.

" Man I bet Kyoko's already gone, I was gonna talk to her more, maybe tomorrow if she comes around. " I had looked at my roll-x watch on the counter; it had been an hour and a half. I sighed then opened the bathroom door still looking at my watch. I walked out and put my cloak into the hamper for Kyoko to take tomorrow. " Kyoko is so nice, maybe I'll- " I then stepped in something wet.

I took my eyes off my watch and saw a red splotch. I blinked " Wonder where that came from…. I'll have to clean it up later. " I looked up then I instantly dropped my watch at the site I was seeing.

Beside my bed was a pool of blood and there laid a body but not just any old body, it was Kyoko's. She was laying face up, eyes open and her body bloody, mangled and I noticed a few stab wounds in various places. I walked slowly over to her; this had to be a joke.

I knelt down shut her eyes " Rest in piece, Kyoko. " I was gonna ask her to be my personal servant maid thing just so I could see her. I looked up at the bed noticing it was half made so whoever killed her did it while she was least suspecting it. I could have died also, why didn't the killer kill me? I was completely vulnerable while lying there; maybe the killer didn't see me?

I sighed then stood up, "What a mess I have to clean up now…" I sighed then looked around and once again froze and my eyes widened. This one scared me much more than the others, it was on the wall, in big red bloody letters and it said ' I'm watching you… ' The blood was most likely Kyoko's. I attempted to swallow but my throat was too dry. I came back to my sense then ran to the door and tried to open it, no luck.

I pounded on the door for what seemed like forever but no one came. " WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?! " I knew the rest of the Organization was out looking for the spot that the two were killed but where were the servants? The killer was here no there but yet I was here in my room with a dead body, blood…lots of blood and a warning message written in blood on my wall.

I started to shake in fear not knowing what to do the smell of the blood was horrifying but yet somewhere something told me I liked it. I then went into the bathroom and turned the light back on and splashed my face with cold water. The HAD to be a dream, it couldn't be real…it just couldn't.

I placed my hands on the side edge of the sink and hung my head over it. I opened back up my eyes then noticed something in the corner if my eye. I looked over and saw the bathtub but something was wrong, it smelled funny. I walked over still smelling the blood I noticed that my shampoo bottle has something red leaking out of it.

I picked it up, turned it over, squeezed it and out came a gooey red substance known as blood. I instantly dropped the bottle then ran over to the sink to wash my hands. After I washed them I looked back at the bottle. Who ever the killer is he likes to spill people blood everywhere, floor, wall and shampoo bottles. Someone had a sick mind; I looked back out at the bloody mess then to the door.

They couldn't have gone in then out the door cause no one can but Xemnas but I doubt Xemnas would do something like this. I went back into the bathroom so I wouldn't have to look at it then huddled up against a wall, closed my eyes, pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them hoping this would all go away.

**- - Later - -**

I heard a knock at the door. " Demyx, dinner. " It was Roxas, I guess it was his turn to bring me it. I inwardly laughed who would want to eat after seeing this? I heard a knock on the door again. " Demyx can I come in? You aren't sleeping are you? " I inwardly laughed again, I doubt I could ever again.

…..

" Dem? " I heard the door open, I guess Xemnas let him at the ' key ' thing. But its not like he needed it, he had a Keyblade after all- aaaand I'm rambling. I heard the door open all the way, a loud gasp then the food falling to the ground. I didn't have to worry about the mess, heh. I then heard feet running out the door, a few minuets later I heard more people come in.  
" …Yes it was like this when I got here. " Roxas…

" Where's Demyx? " Xemnas…

" I don't know, I didn't see him. " I heard some feet walk towards the bathroom then stop.

" Demyx. " Xemnas said. I kept my eyes closed. " Demyx look at me. " I didn't want to, I was too scared at what I would see. What if he was covered in blood and had a knife in his hand? I didn't move or say anything. " Demyx, I command you to look at me. " Xemnas yelled, I flinched at the loudness and then looked up knowing if I didn't I would be forced to anyway. It was a normal Xemnas, not covered in Kyoko's blood nor had a knife in his hands.

" … "

" Demyx, what happened? "

I started to shake again " I don't know. "

" Did you do it? " My eyes came back into focus then I fully looked at him.

" You think that I killed Kyoko while I took my bath, splattered her blood everywhere, wrote a message in blood on my wall then put her blood in my shampoo bottle?! HELL NO!! " I yelled then shook more as tears came down my eyes…I don't know how but maybe cause I was in a state of complete shock and insanity. I closed my eyes again.

"Message? Shampoo? " Xemnas looked back out and apparently saw the message then turned to me as I reached my hand out and shakily pointed to the bloody shampoo bottle then put my arm back. " Demyx it's gonna be alright."

I shook my head "No it's not, the killer was here and I didn't get to stop him! He killed Kyoko! "

Xemnas sighed then waved his hand and in came Xigbar and Lexeaus. " Please take him to the infirmary, he's in shock. "

Xigbar bent down and smiled warmly at me " Hey buddy, we have to take you to the infirmary, can you get up so we can take you? Don't worry Dem, we won't let anything happen to you." I hugged my knees closer. I can't trust him, he might be the killer, and it could be anyone….

Xigbar frowned showing that I wasn't going to cooperate. " Demyx I wont want to force you up." Xigbar smiled at his joke, I usually do too but this was no joking time for me. Xigbar noticed this and became serious " I'm serious Demyx, we will force you to go. " I hugged my knees tighter and closed my eyes again.

I heard a sigh then I heard Xigbar stand up. Suddenly I had my hands pried off my knees and then was carefully laid in someone's arms, as hard as it felt it was most likely Lexeaus'. Keeping my eyes closed I heard a portal being opened then being walked though and put down on something soft.

I heard Xigbar mumble something then another portal then the voices were gone. I slightly opened my eyes to see Zexion standing there staring at me. I jumped slightly and then opened them all the way.

Zexion came over beside me and sat down on the other bed. " Demyx, can you tell me what happened? " I looked at Zexion for a while then turned my face to the ceiling and half spaced out. " Demyx no one thinks you did it, they know you didn't, by the message on your wall it's pretty obvious, we just want to know your point of view. "

I sat there in more silence. How did Zexion know about the writing on my wall? Xigbar must have told him, explains the whispering. I kept staring blankly at the ceiling. " I see you don't want to talk yet, that's fine, we can wait till your ready. "

I heard Zexion get up and start to walk away but I caught onto his sleeve and held it, Zexion turned his head to me and I did the same to him. I'm guessing my eyes held the message ' don't leave me ' because Zexion smiled. " I'm not going anywhere Demyx, I'll stay here as long as you need. I'll stay in this room as long as you need. "

I let go of Zexion's didn't mean to feel this weak, I knew I was stronger than this but I couldn't help it. But something felt wrong…how could have the killer gotten in when I locked the windows and the door magically shut. I decided to forget looking for the place to find where Xaldin and Marluxia were killed.

" Did they find the place where they were killed? " I asked/mumbled

Zexion nodded " Yes, I'm not exactly sure where.

" Who? "

" Hum? "

"Who found the spot? "

" Xemnas and Saix found it. " Zexion replied, he looked hopeful like I was gonna talk to him, he noticed I wasn't looking at him anymore and knew my talking was over for now so he turned back to what he was doing before.

Ah so Xemnas and Saix? Xemnas was the only one who could get in, no other person unless he had a reason to give him or her the combination for the lock. He had to be the killer, no other explanation for it he must have had Saix accompany him. I sat up against the head board of the bed hugged my knees and rested my chin on it staring out into space. I had to find the proof though…somehow, someway when I got the right amount of proof, Xemnas…and Saix would pay for what they did.

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Ya this isn't a long chapter only 3,041 words, but I ran out of idea's O.o You know what that means? Writers Block!! Ya...that's right. This chapter was kinda...weird cause its bloody-ish, and gross but hey I felt it was good for the story ( actually I made it up as I went along) and it moved my story on. Kyoko ya I couldn't think of a name...so I used Skip Beat's Kyoko..I hope I spelled that right, if you have never heard, read or watched Skip Beat ( anime/manga) you wont get her name but it doesn't matter xD. But anyway I have NO life cause I update in the same week prior to the last chapter I wrote....ya I guess I'm getting it in before school starts haha. Well _REVIEW PLEASE!! _It would make me super-duper ubberly happyfull =D.  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	5. Changes

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Read it please, I worked hard thinking and writing it lol. Plus I'm sick, I wrote it and I'm sick, sometimes I write better when I'm sick O-o  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

I through the halls for a long time; it had been weeks since Kyoko, Xaldin and Marluxia were killed. Xemnas and Saix were gonna pay, no, I never really did like Xaldin or Marluxia that much but still they shouldn't get away with a murder; I hiccuped, then again.

Stupid hiccups…as I hiccuped more I started to jog through the castle to maybe get it to go away. I went outside so I wouldn't disturb anyone, but the hiccups kept coming and coming. After a few more hundred hiccups it started to sound…weird.

Weird like, another voice and not mine. It sounded a bit deep and my voice isn't deep at all. It was like, my voice was trying to talk through the hiccups, but that's crazy.

I summoned a glass of water and chugged it down in seconds. Finally after a few more glasses of water they went away.

" What was that about? " I shook my head as I suddenly had a really bad headache. I clutched the sides of my head. Then suddenly my hands and arms became very tingly then numb. They went limp, then the legs and feet started to tingle then they became numb. I dropped onto my stomach, what is going on?

I tried to shout for help but my lips wouldn't move. They too were numb; almost every inch of my body was numb. Everything from the neck down was paralyzed, had someone shot me?

Was I dying? I felt blackness starting to surround me, pressing on me, too heavy. But I was darkness myself, how could it be heavier? I didn't get a chance to think about it before I slipped into unconsciousness.

---

I felt myself starting to wake up; I wiggled my fingers and- wait I could move again? My eyes shot open and I looked into a while ceiling. I sat up and winced, I looked down to see a bandage wrapped up around my waist almost up to my chest.

" Oh thank the worlds you're up! You scared the nothingness out me! " I turned to see Axel standing in the door way.

" Wha- what happened? " I asked slightly confused

" I dunno, dude. I was just walking around and there you were lying on the ground. I tried to wake you up but every time I touched you, you would scream like I was burning you. " Axel shook his head " I had to go get Xigbar to levitate you up and portal you into your room. But that's not the weirdest part…you were talking funny. "

I blinked, like when I was hiccuping…" R-really? "

" Ya it was freaking Xigbar and me out so he left. I stayed to make sure you'd be alright, then you started having a spasm attack. You're arms went flying everywhere, you started kicking, moaning and started talking really weird. I couldn't understand a thing of it though. "

I shuddered, that's either something really weird wrong with me or I was possessed. Why would something possess me? I would think something more like…I sighed. Xemnas and Saix, they must have tried to kill me but only made me pass out…the bastards. Axel noticed my sudden change in mood.

" Are you alright? You look very…pale." I blinked

" I do? I feel just fine. "

" I know that you'd be against this but…you should let Vexen check you out- "

" N-" I couldn't get the rest of it out but nothing came. I tried to say no again but still nothing. Axel was starting to look concerned again. What if- " Okay. " Axel smiled a little. I can't say no but I can say okay?

" Thank you, Demyx. I'm seriously worried…you're so pale…" Axel felt my forehead then immediately yanked it back.

" God damn it Demyx you're freezing. We are gonna go to Vexen. " I glared, it said no all over it. " C'mon Demyx! " He grabbed my hand again then pulled it back. " Demyx so help me…go see Vexen! He could tell you what's wrong. I don't like Vexen either but we have to get you checked out somehow. " I sighed.

" Fine…" I got up and we portaled down to Vexen's lab.

**-- Vexen's lab --  
**

" Vexen. " Axel said to Vexen " Demyx is acting weird…." Vexen turned around immediately as soon as he said my name.

" Oh really? " He pushed me down on the metal seat and rushed around. " Axel…you have to leave." Axel looked offended

" Why? Do you know what's wrong with him?" He didn't get an answer " Well do- "

" No I don't know! Just leave! " Vexen opened a portal for Axel, he just stared at it when Vexen ran around. " Now, Axel. " Axel sighed and went through it. Once Axel was gone he came over to me. " Now Demyx…what has been going on? " Vexen then stuck a needle in my arm and I winced. He walked over and hooked it up into a small stand. He turned it on and it did nothing, but he just stared at it thoughtfully.

" What does that do? "

" Tell me what has been going on first. " I told Vexen about my hiccups then the deep voice, my pass outs, going numb, and then told what Axel told me what I did when I was asleep, about the screaming and the spasm then the coldness. I paused and looked at Vexen who didn't look at me like I was crazy like I thought he would.

" Well? "

" Interesting…" I swung my feet waiting for an actual answer. " Axel you can come in now." As he loudly and at that Axel portaled in then sat beside me.

" Do you know anything?" Vexen just stared at us then he waved his hand then Riku Replica came into view. Then Vexen handed his something then sent him back; we both turned back to Vexen. " Well- " Axel started then all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the neck then collapsed on the floor with Axel. Axel had a needle sticking out the back of his neck. I looked up at Vexen wearily then he walked up to me smirking. " You'll find everything out all in due time, Demyx. But don't worry right now…you won't remember a thing. " I saw Axel being carried into a portal by Replica Riku and I felt being picked up by Vexen, and then I blacked out once again.

--

I opened my eyes to look at a white ceiling. I sat up and looked around then at the clock: 10:13am. I don't remember going to sleep or my neck hurting this bad; I rubbed my neck. I thought about it for a minute then it clicked…

I remember going out for a walk…by why? Oh ya…it was raining but it got late and so I walked back instead of portaling, and I fell and hurt my neck then took a shower and went to bed. I smiled and got up and changed into the usual clothes; the cloak.

I walked out the door to see Axel also walking out of his room, he looked at me for a long time like he was trying to figure out something but he looked away and went back into his room. What was that about? I shrugged it off and walked down to the dining area to see almost everyone there, sept Xaldin and Marluxia because they were dead and Xaldin cause he was cooking.

I took my seat then yawned. Vexen leaned over to look at me. " Are you okay, Demyx?" I blinked.

" Yea…" Vexen just smiled and nodded then went back to reading the ' Wrlds Jst In 'news paper. I sat back also and rolled my eyes as Xaldin came in and served everyone. Vexen was a weird guy. I decided to forget about it and just eat my breakfast, but for some reason…I couldn't.

I was eating an orange but when I would put it in my mouth it tasted horrible. I picked up my fork then screamed and dropped it. Everyone's head was turned to me now, my face became read as I looked at my fingers, they were burnt. " What the hell…" I whispered to myself.

Xemnas cleared his throat "Something wrong, Demyx?" I sighed and just stared at my fingers.

" Who made the fork scorching hot? It burnt my fingers! " I showed them my burnt fingers. Everyone turned to Axel. He held up his hands defensively.

" Hey I didn't do it! Xaldin is the one that brought the stuff in. " Roxas scoffed

"Ya right. " Axel rolled his eyes and turned to Demyx.

" Really I wouldn't, Demyx. " Axel pleaded

" I believe you…" I went to pick up the fork again but it burnt me again and I flinched. " Luxord, pick it up please. " Luxord frowned

" No way, mate." Xemnas sighed

" Luxord please try to pick it up. " Luxord squeezed his eyes shut and picked it up quickly then opened his eyes.

" Its…cold." Demyx's mouth dropped

" No way…" Demyx grabbed it from Luxord's hand then dropped it. " Liar! It's burning hot!"

" I may lie sometimes, mate, but I'm not lying this time." I got up and walked away.

" I'm not hungry" Which was true…I really wasn't. Luckily no one came after me…for a while. I came into my room and noticed it was unusually bright. I turned all the lights off, I could actually see just fine…but I was also pretty tired…

--  
I slept for a while till I heard a knock on my door. I groan, sitting up and looking at the clock, it was 6:30pm…. I did a double take. 6:30?! I slept for nine hours?! I sat up feeling a little bit more refreshed but the knock came again, it sounded like thunder in my ears…I groaned again.

" Who is it? " My voice came out raspy and cold.

" Demyx? Hey its me…Luxord…can I come in?" I sighed

"Ya come in. " Luxord peaked his head in then came in all the way and shut the door.

" You sound horrible…and why is it so dark?" I growled at how annoying he was…" Were you… sleeping this whole time?" I rolled my eyes. Duh!

"Yea…I'm pretty tired. But not now. "

" Gosh now you're gonna be up all night. " Luxord chuckled " Guess they don't call you the ' Nocturne ' for nothing. " I laughed along with him but it sounded evil so I stopped.

" I'm sorry for what happened earlier…it really was cold…" He's lying to me… " I think that maybe you should go see Vexen to see what's wrong with you…" Wrong with me?! That was it, I jumped up and tackled Luxord to the ground then started literally tearing his throat open, then I blacked out.

--  
I opened my eyes to see myself staring into a pair of eyes. But they didn't move or blink; I sat up and felt something sticky. I looked down to see red…blood…everywhere. I then looked at my hands.

They were covered in blood up to my elbows and I had a metallic taste in my mouth; I gagged. " D-did…I do this? " I looked at my bloody hands. I heard a knock at my door; I jumped and looked at it.

" Demyx? Is everything okay?" Axel…

" Y-yea, hold on a second…I um, need to get dressed. I was sleeping. And I split something, I need to clean it up, hold on." I picked up Luxord by the arms and dragged him into my bathroom and put him into the shower and closed the curtain. Then got out the stain remover and cleaned it all up.

I told Axel to come back when I was done. He did so as I cleaned. I got to clean in peace for a couple of hours while thinking things over. It was all over my clothes also…but I had to get rid of Luxord's body and anything bloody. For some odd reason he didn't disappear …but I needed him gone and quickly…I started to scrub harder. I sighed as I stared at the blood, " What's wrong with me…? "

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Yes…what are you Demyx? What do YOU think is wrong with Demyx? (Hannah8 you can't say anything since you know already) Okay I have this story already planned out, this chapter tells a lot what is going on. So I probably will be updating more frequently. Though I am sick right now, the doctors think I might have mono. I'm pretty sleepy…sorry for any mistakes =] I don't have a lot of words. I try for 3,000 or higher but…this time its only 2,392. But it was 5 pages on my Word document. Oh well Please Review! It gets me to update faster :3**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	6. Solution

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Read it please, I worked hard thinking and writing it lol. Plus I'm sick, I wrote it and I'm sick, sometimes I write better when I'm sick O-o  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

Gah! Another chapter =D. This story is my 3rd most popular story, it gets the most review by other people than just my friends…oddly enough. I love writing this story for some reason. But I wanna give thanks to the people who have favorited, alerted and reviewed this story =]. Cause you all make me want to write lawlz.

**Reviewed:** _LockDaisy, Dorkyducky117, snowseal135, Alkilina-chan, RevengeoftheForsaken._  
**Favorited:** _Demyx Is Mine So Ha, Dorkyducky117, LockDaisy, NathanDillon, RevengeoftheForsaken, snowseal135._  
**Alerted:** _BeyondBirthday187, LockDaisy, NathanDillon, and Rain Box Weapon._  
**Number of different people:** _9_ ((lawlz…Demyx number…))

Thank you all soooo much thus far!!

* * *

I finally finished up cleaning the bloodstains (including the smell) out of the rug. Now, for Luxord. I turned to the bathroom looking at the bloody shower curtain. I sighed as I stood up and walked over to the bathtub. I looked at the bloody mess in the bathtub and sighed.

" Now, Luxy. You made a mess…now I have to clean it up." I turned the shower faucet on to warm and then I got out the soap and shampoo and started washing the blood off him. I got the shampoo out and started scrubbing his hair. " This is so deranged but I have to clean you so you don't smell like blood."

I finished up and then took out the blow dryer and started drying his hair. After I got done I peaked my head back inside my room then picked Luxord up and dragged him back into my room then set him down.

" Where am I gonna put you?" I sat around and thought for a moment, Axel would be back soon so I had to hurry. I got an idea then portaled off.

--- Xigbar's Pov –

Axel had knocked on Demyx door for five minuets but no response. I told Axel to leave Demyx alone and I'd check on him later and to go help find Luxord. Well later came…

I knocked on Demyx's door " Demyx? Can you talk to me for a second? We need to know what's wrong, dude." No response. I turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. "Dude? " I opened it all the way to see no Demyx. I could hear water dripping in the bathroom, I walked over to turn it completely off. " Gosh can't even turn-" I stopped and stood bewildered at what I saw.

The bathtub had blood all over it, I looked around, so did the floor. Like someone or something had been dragged and went into the shower. I could see some shampoo bubbles still left. Was Demyx hurt? I ran into Demyx's room looking around for him.

I went over to his bed thinking maybe that he laid down or was dead in the bed. (Ha, that rhymed…-coughs awkwardly). I lifted the blanket up and saw an empty bed. I went to turn around and my foot hit something. I looked down…to see a boot.

I looked at it curiously then bent down and tugged on the boot, which was attached to something. I yanked hard and saw a leg, a body? " D-demyx?!" I pulled the body all the way to see…Luxord. Why was Luxord underneath Demyx's- " Oh no…"

" Oh no is right, I'm sorry Xigbar but I can't let you know about this."

" Huh?" I went to turn around before I got whacked in the face and fell to the ground. I moaned as I felt blood run down my face. I opened my eyes to see Demyx standing beside of me with a shovel and a bag.

" I'm sorry Xigbar." Demyx stared at me. He looked dead tired and also like he was in pain. " I don't want to kill you, but you found out." Demyx snapped his finger and Dancers came out and held me down. " I wasn't planning on killing anyone else, now I have extra digging to do." Demyx noticed the blood dripping " Aw, now I have to clean up again." Demyx gave me an apologetic look then put the shovel to my throat then raised it. My eyes widened.

" W-why are you doing this? " Demyx looked away looking like he was in major pain.

"I'm sorry Xigbar, but I have to do what he says to make the pain go away. "

" Who?" Demyx raised the shovel.

" You already know too much…I'm really sorry…"

"N-"

--- Demyx's Pov ---

I patted the dirt down one final time with my shovel then stuck it in the ground and looked at the two spots where I buried them then sighed. I had made a place to bury where everyone died. I named it: ' Proof Of Existence '. We still need reminded that we once where here right? I then portaled out of the room then into my room to clean up the mess.

Later they went out searching for Xigbar and Luxord but found nothing. They figured ' The Killer' got them or Sora. It's hard not flinching when I hear someone say ' The Killer' cause…its me. I don't know why this is happening but I do know its got to stop.

I now doubt my suspicions on Xemnas and Saix. I think that something supernatural is causing me to do this. Was I being possessed? I sat down and thought it through.

One: I am pale.  
Two: I noticed I couldn't touch anything silver. I looked at my watched, picked it up and then dropped it, it burn me.  
Three: The lights were oddly bright.  
Four: My hearing had improved greatly, I could hear anyone outside my door if they were whispering.  
Five: My stamina (strength) had also improved. I looked at my arms to see my muscles were larger than normal.

I pondered this for a moment then decided to go for a walk, as I got up I heard a knock on my door. I raised and eyebrow and opened it to see Vexen, along with everyone else standing in front of me. Something told me, RUN! So I did, I turned around, opened my window then jumped down.

I could see people already running down to capture me when I landed. I created a portal as I fell then went right through it. Only solid surfaces…I hit the ground then people started grabbed at me. I tried to yank away but Larxene shocked me and Lexeaus held me face down on the ground.

Now if I head a heart it would be beating furiously right now. What were they gonna do to me? I put my head up and I saw Xemnas and Vexen walk up to me then stop.

" Demyx…" Xemnas started "We know what you have been doing." I winced, great. I wasn't even meaning to and I turned into a murderer. Vexen started to talk.

" We know you're not meaning to, you have to talk to us about this. We all know something is wrong, we don't want to have to kill you." My mind started racing. What do I do now?

((_** Bold and Italics: Uknown.**_/ _Italics: Demyx)_)

_**' Play it cool.'**_ The deep voice said in my head.

_' Wha-?'_ I asked slightly confused.

_**' Don't worry Demyx, you'll be fine. Just tell them everything you know.' He said soothingly **_

_' Even…'_

_**' Yes, even this voice.' **_

_' Who are you?' _

_**' Don't worry about me, just concentrate on you. You need to, your friends look worried.' **_

I looked up at everyone and sighed. " Okay…"

--- In The Dining Room That Never Was ---

I sat in my chair as everyone took his or her places. Axel sat down beside of me giving me a sad, concerning look. I looked down not wanting to see the hurt face of one of my best friends. As everyone took their seats Xemnas spoke up.

" Demyx…please tell us all about what has been going on with you." I sighed and took a deep breath.

' It's okay Demyx, the faster you tell them what's wrong the faster everything will go away.'

' It will go away? They will fix it?'

' Yes, I promise you.'

I took another deep breath then told them again all about everything that was going on. The voice, paleness, everything. Once I finished I has some pretty weird looks from a lot of people, except Vexen. Everyone was dead quiet.

_' Oh no…they think I'm crazy.' _

_**' Ask Vexen what to do.' **_

_' Why Vexen?' _

_**' Because I said so, ask him.' **_

_' But-" _

_**' I said ask him!!' **_The voice said threateningly then a very bad headache came on, I winced at the intensity of it.

_' O-okay! Okay!' _The pain stopped and I was able to relax.

" Vexen, what do you think?" I asked. Vexen didn't look surprised that I asked him, he just smiled.

" Casting out demons." A heavier silence went through out. Xemnas spoke up.

" Casting out demons? Demyx has a demon inside of him?" Vexen nodded

" Yes and its controlling him, making him kill who he or Demyx doesn't like." I winced. I didn't really hate anyone. I may dislike some people but not hate.

_**' All the more reason to kill them.' **_  
_  
' They are my comrades! '_ I defended.

_**' A nuisance, you killed Xigbar in your own free will. You love your…non existence too much to risk anyone knowing about this.' **_

_' I didn't want to.' _

_**' But that was good, very good, you're learning well. But it will soon be time to say goodbye.' **_

" Everyone…" Vexen started " We all have to hold hands around the table. I know the chants to take the demon out."

_**' Demon…tch.' **_

_' If you're not a demon what are you?' _

**_' Isn't it obvious, Demyx?" _**

_ ' I don't know…what are you?' _

_**'…' **_Silence_**. 'You'll find out soon enough.' **_

Axel and Larxene grabbed my hand. We must be starting…

"Close you eyes everyone and concentrate on my words. If you here anything, don't pay attention to it, pay attention to me, don't lose focus. I could hurt Demyx very badly." Vexen said as he started chanting. I started to tighten up. My muscles started to tighten my throat, my legs, and my arms…then the started tingling. Oh no…not this.

_**' Relax Demyx. It will be over soon. You'll soon be my slave instead of me being yours. Then a new nightmare for you will begin.' **_

' No…'

_**' Relax…' **_

My nerves started to shock like they were being electrocuted. Over and over again as Vexen chanted each word. I wanted to scream out in agony but I couldn't my vision was clouding from the tears that I was making. My chest starting hurting badly, like something was trying to rip out of it.

I then felt it go up to my throat, I started gagging but Vexen kept on chanting, his voice got louder with each word until he was yelling it. My body started to shake and I felt Axel and Larxene's hands grip harder on mine making my hand hurt worse. I started gagged more I could feel something start to come out of my throat.

I opened my tight eyes to see a back wavy thing start to come out of me. My eyes started to roll to the back of my head. I gripped harder on Larxene and Axel's hands knowing that they were probably wincing. As the black thing came out farther the more I noticed my strength started to decrease.

As it finally came out and I gasped for air then Vexen stopped chanting. I was gasping for air as I looked up to see everyone looking at something. I looked to where they were looking and saw a guy.

He was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket over it with chains all around it, his pants where the same way. He had long black hair with white and red streaks in various places. He has some of course black fingerless gloves. He was wearing some (black) steal toed boots. His face was pale and his cold evil eyes were blood red. He looked around then his gaze stopped on me then he smirked showing his pure white fangs.

"My name is Alik-i. I am a vampire and I'm here to over take all of you, the worlds and this castle."

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Gah! I updated twice in one day =D Ohh looky here, a new character?! * gasps* It will be the only one though. So don't worry for you people who don't like new random characters. You pronounce his name: Alic- I , lol just like it looks. Its just for you people who are wondering. Haha well looks like we al know what was wrong with Demyx now. I'm sorta deranged, by this chapter it seems like it....I never write stuff like this. I wanted to write something epicy!! I try....well this is 2,556 words =D I typed over 4,000 words today. Gosh I'm worn out but there is much more chapters left!!....well_ PLEASE __REVIEW!! It makes me wanna update =] (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it...))_  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	7. More trouble than ever before

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Read it please, I worked hard thinking and writing it lol****. Lawlz well this took about...six hours to write. It's a total of 4,354 words and seven whole pages!!**** You better like this chapter...I worked extra hard.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

I was running, and running, and running some more. Why was I running and from what? I really didn't know. I just knew I had to get away. Something kept telling me to keep running till I couldn't run anymore. I turned a corner to find a dark hallway. I had no idea where I was or what was in that darkness but something told me I had to move, and fast. I ran into it, I ran and ran. It seemed to go on forever, I tried to stop running but legs wouldn't comprehend then I heard the voice.

"Stop, Demyx." I automatically stopped. What the- then appeared Alik-i. He was sitting on some sorta of throne. I looked around to see the others (the Organization) turned away from me, facing Alik-i. I looked at him then he smirked. " You belong to me now, Demyx. Come." My eyes widened in fear as my feet unwillingly moves towards him then stopped in front of him.

" N-no." Alik-i raised an eyebrow.

" No? Are you going to try to stop me?" His cold red eyes pierced into me. I went to walk backwards but I couldn't. I looked down at my feet to see I was chained to the floor along with my hands. " You're bound to me now, Demyx. You're not strong enough to over power me." His hand came down to smacked me in the face-

--

SMACK. My eyes shot open and I realized I had hit my face on the wall. A dream.... I went to sit up a little more but realized my hands wouldn't move apart. I looked over to see my hands tied together behind my back; my feet were tied also. I blinked a few more times then attempted to sit up. As I finally sat up I looked around. I was in a small dungeon. No doubt the castle's dungeon. My mind flashed back to when Alik-i first appeared.

' My name is Alik-i. I am a vampire and I'm here to over take all of you, the worlds and this castle.' I must have blacked out after that cause I don't remember a thing. I looked around and noticed it was pitch black, I couldn't see but I was guessing I had it to myself, which was sorta scary.

I noticed that I was starting to feel weak and sore again. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. What was gonna happen to us now? Its thirteen- well...minus four which is...nine. I laughed. It all added up to me, literally. Nine against one vampire. I sighed and almost went back to sleep till I heard scooting. I opened my eyes to feel someone in my face.

I jumped then moved over a little but didn't get far, I had a chain around my neck around eight inches long, or I should say short chaining me to the wall. I realized it was most likely Alik-i and became even more afraid.

" Hello, Demyx. Comfy?" He asked calmly.

" Oh yes, very much." I said very sarcastically.

"Good, I'd hate to make my guests uncomfortable." I could feel his breath on my face and could hear him breathing. It smelled like blood.

" Do you smell the blood? Its from your good friend Vexen. He was a good pawn to use for a while. You see, some wizard stuck me in your body. He said he it would be of someone that wouldn't quench my thirst for death. Vexen was in on this too, he knew about me and intended to let me out if he could work for me. And his blood worked just fine." I could tell he was grinning. " For a while...no that didn't happen with you. I tried everything to get your defenses down so I could hack into your body's framework and control you little by little. I eventually did, not the way I imagined it though.

You would tense up, trying to fight it off like a disease. Except, I'm smarter than your typical body virus. You tended to black out a lot so I pretty much had free will for a certain amount of time. It mostly depended on your strength, so I merged my body with yours so I could use you longer. But eventually you accepted me and didn't know it till I hacked into your mind."

I growled " Why are you telling me this?"

" You have the right to know what I was doing." I felt him unlock the chains on my feet and neck. Then he easily picked me up to my feet. " Now, follow me." I hesitated, I heard him turn around. " Demyx, come now or I'll leave you to rot in here." I didn't want that to happen so I followed.

He opened the door and the room became full of light. I looked around and saw some dead corpses and a lot of rats. I cringed and accidentally bumped into him. He pretended not to notice. The hallway was lighted to the fullest extent, my eyes tried to adjust but it just plain hurt.

" You still have some of my powers, the light still hurts you. Somehow that stayed with you, it doesn't hurt me anymore." He grinned " Thank the devil." I rolled my eyes as we kept walking. I noticed that castle looked very different.

" Are we still in the castle?" I asked very confused

" Yes, I just did some re-decorating."

" Where are the others?" We walked in silence to a metal door (not silver) and opened a small window on it. I looked in and saw: Zexion, Axel, Larxene, Roxas and Namine.

" This is the place where I have my next meal. But I will be only taking one a day. So don't worry." I froze. Crap...they're gonna get eaten! Was he gonna eat me too? As if knowing my thoughts he responded

"No, I will not eat you. I have a lot to owe you; you are the one that stayed alive, so that kept me alive. Despite your ignorance, I will let you live. I guess ignorance is really bliss for some people, huh?" He shut the window and pushed my forward. Bliss...tch. You call being captured and becoming a slave bliss? I'd love to see the punishment then....

" The rest are in separate cells, I can't eat everyone because someone has to serve me." Selfish bastard... " What?" Whoopsie, did I say that out loud? " Yes I am a selfish bastard but you will do as the selfish bastard says or else." I tried not to show fear but Alik-i could see through it. " Good boy."

We kept on walking till we stopped at another metal door; he opened it and shoved me in. " I'll be back in a minuet. I have to go get something." He then walked away closing the door behind him. I looked around the room, the walls were white, and everything was white really. What is he going to do to me? I wondered in even more fear.

--- Axel's Pov---

I was pacing the room back and forth. I knew what this room was for, so did Zexion. We had read plenty of books about Vampires. They put their prey in one room then come each day taking one at a time. I had to get everyone out of here. I paced the room faster.

" Axel, what are you doing?" Larxene asked clearly annoyed with my pacing. " Stop pacing its making me-"

" Oh shut up, Larxene! Do you know why were are together and not separated?" Silence. " We are the meal." He looked at me in horror. " We can't portal out of this place because he has some spell over it. No magic or elements will work in the castle now." I turned to Zexion in conformation who currently was sitting down, leaning against the wall nonchalantly; he nodded.

" But-" He added, " They always turn someone to help them keep us down. Someone who they are closest to." Everyone paused wondering whom he would turn. Then it clicked.

" Demyx." Zexion nodded.

" He's literally been the closest to him. He probably knows how his mind works and how to get through to him very easily." I sighed.

"Great...what will happen if he turns Demyx?" I asked Zexion, everyone waited for him to speak.

" Well, when you are human he can not control you easily, just threaten you enough to where your instinct kicks in and tells you to survive so you easily follow. But when the full breed vampire makes a half vampire, the half becomes a literal slave. For instance with Demyx, if Alik-i told Demyx to kill one of us, his mind would be trying to fight it but the will from the master would be too strong and would kill one of us with ease." No one said anything, letting it process. I spoke up.

" We have to get out of here, especially Demyx....cause if he turns into one-"

" We are all doomed." Namine finished for me. She sighed " Where's Sora when you need him?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting down to think some more. Till I finally got an idea, I jumped up and looked at everyone seriously.

" I have a plan! I don't know if this will work but you have cooperate with me here...we'll have to try to brake through the spell then we have to merge our powers together to fully brake out of here. Zexion we will need a lot of your experience. But we have to be fast, I feel there's not much time left..."

--- Demyx's Pov ---

It felt like I had been sitting in the bright white room for hours, there were no windows, no sound. The only sound was is of me breathing heavily. I wasn't sure what was coming but I knew it was probably bad.  
I heard the door creek open; the lights were out in the hallways. I saw Alik-i walking in, I expected to see something in his hand but he was empty-handed.

" Great, you're still here."

" Tch, where else would have I gone?" He shrugged and walked closer to me. I was sitting down and he reached down and pulled me up. He put my hands against the wall and I felt cold metal. I just realized he was chaining me to the wall I started to struggle with my other hand but he just gave me a stern look.

" You either cooperate or I'll brake your arm so I can move it." I let my arm go limp as he strapped it to the wall like my other hand; he did the same with my feet. He unlocked the chain around my neck as it dropped to the floor. I could feel beads of sweat start to roll down the side of my face.

"Nervous? Do you even know what I'm going to do?" I shook my head, too afraid of my voice. " I told you ignorance is bliss right? I'm not going to kill you, I owe you for taking care of me, forever." I tilted my head.

"F-forever?" I asked questioningly.

" Yes, forever. " Alik-i leaned up to my neck and grinned. " Is this hint any better?" I gasped, he was...gonna turn me into one of them! I started to struggle, make some Dancers appear but nothing happened. He smirked " None of your powers will work here, I put a spell over this place. No use in trying to escape." He leaned back towards my neck. " You smell delicious." I started to shake.

" P-please...d-don't." That just made him grin.

" Ah! A beggar, I love those, they taste the best and make great slaves. You're bound to me now, Demyx. You're not strong enough to over power me." I then had a flashback of my dream. I hung my head, I knew I couldn't escape, no matter how much I tried to run, I couldn't get away. He held my shoulder back as he leaned in; I braced myself. But the pain never came, was it painless? I opened my eyes to see Alik-i had stopped and was now looking at me in the eyes.

" What is that-" BOOM the rumble shook the place causing my arms to scrape against the metal. I winced as I looked over to see blood tricking down my arms. Alik-i growled. " They are smarter than I expected. Excuse me, I have to deal with some of your friends, you're transformation has been postponed. But they will probably be trying to find you. So... " In flash he was gone. He tuned out the lights and closed the door. I was left in the darkness.

--- Axel's Pov ---

"Ah, all these vampire heartless keep coming and coming." I swatted another one with my Chakram. They were climbing all over me biting me trying to suck out my blood. I eventually got tired of swatting at them and used my most powerful fire attack. (You know...the one that killed Axel...Sept he won't die cause I like Axel D=)) But they kept coming back, but this time, they didn't attack, they stayed put.

" Well there ya go! Easy!" Larxene said as she went to go for the rest but Zexion held her back.

" It's a trap." We heard clapping

" Good job, Zexion. You are a good one with the darkness, maybe I should turn you also."

" In your dreams." Zexion said plainly. Alik-i chuckled.

" Nightmares are the best kind of dreams. Dreams are just lovely fancies you have. I like to give others nightmares, I love to hear them scream as they wake up. I also love to make their worst nightmares come true." Alik-i paused. " Like you, Zexion. What is your worst nightmare? Let's find out shall we? Lets find everyone's out!!" He said joyfully then a flash of light appeared over all of us.

---

I blinked a few times and I looked around. I was in my room, in the castle, lying down. What was I doing here? Wasn't I just-? Was it a dream? I chuckled to myself. "A dream, that's all." I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face off. I looked very pale. I sighed, ran some warm water and splashed my face with it a couple times. I got a towel and dried my face off. I went back up to look in the mirror then jumped back at what I saw.

There was the word ' Alone ' written in bloody red letters. I slowly walked out of the bathroom then got changed ignoring the message on my mirror. I stepped out to see everyone running around apparently looking for something. I walked up to...Marluxia? I thought he was dead...I blinked then tapped him on the shoulder.

" Marluxia...what's going on?" He turned to me

" Roxas is gone!" Then ran off. ((A/n: -starts laughing-)) I blinked.

"Roxas is gone? Like...dead?" I saw Riku run by. I grabbed him.

" Riku, what's going on?" He didn't look at me ((a/n: well he can't technically look at him xD)) He finally face me and smirked.

" You're alone." Then Riku just disappeared. I froze. Alone? I turned around to see Zexion standing over the balcony.

" Zexion?" He turned to me then lost his gripping then fell over it. I ran over and grabbed his hand but my hand went right through his and he also disappeared. I froze as I looked around to see everyone slowly disappear around me. Silence. I couldn't hear a thing. Alone? No. can't be alone.

I ran to a door and opened it. It was no bed no dresser no bathroom I looked closer and noticed it wasn't completely empty, The walls had ' Alone' written on it in blood. I backed out of the room and the hallway walls; floor and ceiling had the word ' Alone' written everyone. I ran but every room I ran into it had alone written on it. I went into a bathroom that didn't having anything in it and looked in the mirror. Then I heard a voice.

"You're alone, Axel. " I looked at my reflection to see it moving by itself. " No one here to protect you, no one here to keep you safe. Alone." It smirked as I dropped to the floor in horror. " Alone...I'm alone...alone..."I kept chanting. "...alone."

---Zexion's Pov---

I was still standing in the same place as I was before, but everyone was gone. I looked around and it was completely dark I couldn't see a thing. I decided to keep walking, I walked into the darkness. As I walked through it I noticed a light. I walked into it and then I was suddenly in the Library. I looked around very confused.

" What am I doing here?" I saw a book lying on the floor. I walked over to pick it up but I couldn't grab onto it. "What the- what's going on?" I tried to grab it but my hand kept going through it, I tried over and over again until I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up to see Axel smirking.

" What's wrong, emo? Can't get your book? " Axel bent down and easily picked it up. " You're such a failure, Zexion. You can't help anyone without your books to help you along. It's a shame." He hand lit up then the book burst into flames. "You're nothing without your books and you know it." The rest of the books on the shelves started to light up then start to burn also. I tried to stand up but I couldn't.

" No!" Axel scowled then kicked me sending my flying across the room. I attempted to stand up again but it was no use...my legs felt like lead.

" You're such a insult to us all, Zexion." He was right...I was...without my books...I couldn't do anything. Then everyone else started to appear around me. They were chanting something but I couldn't hear it. Then it gradually got louder and louder until I realized what they were saying. Failure.

Exactly what I was. I looked around to see everyone giving me an expressionless look but it felt heavy like it was pushing me down more. Then my eyes landed on Demyx who was sitting in a chair reading a book that hadn't been burnt yet. He looked up at me from his book. I gave him a pleading look he just looked at me with sad eyes as Alik-i appeared behind him starting to bite down on his neck. I could hear him screaming in pain.

There was nothing I could do to help him. My legs were too heavy. Demyx looked at me pleadingly back asking for my help I tried to move but my legs would cooperate. I just watched Alik-i slowly turn Demyx, once he was done, Demyx looked at me with evil red eyes. Alik-i smirked.

" Get 'em, Demyx." Demyx stood up and walked towards me...no....no...!!

"No! Demyx snap out of it!" I yelled hoarsely as he got closer baring his fangs but it was no use, Demyx was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

--- Demyx's Pov ---  
I could hear scream through out the castle. I struggled to get free; he was probably killing them all while I sit here waiting. It wasn't fair, why wouldn't he kill me too? I deserved it just as much as the rest of them did. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I blinked but not in surprise. Not much surprised me much now. I never really did believe in vampires, they exist now. So why is it not possible for me not to have feelings? I consider many things possible now, but the good thing is my eyes were adjusting to the dark.

I then heard the door creak open; I tensed as I heard footsteps come closer. I didn't move, I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard him sigh

" I accidentally got you, eh?" He snapped his fingers.

" Wake." My eyes forcefully snapped open.

--- Axel's Pov ---

I started to scream at the thought of being alone. I didn't want too...I couldn't save them and no one can save me. I curled up in a ball and sat there close to tears. Until I felt someone tap on my shoulder I looked around expectantly to see someone but saw something. Just a constant tap on my shoulder.

" Axel, Axel!" I blinked as my surroundings started to disappear and then Zexion started to come into view. I finally blinked it all away and looked at Zexion then noticed he was chained to the wall, as were I and everyone else.

" What happened?" I asked dazed.

" Alik-i made us have our worst nightmares. We some how snapped out of it." I nodded accepting the information.

" This is all my fault." I sighed

"No it's not." Saix spoke up. Everyone was here. " You were just trying to help us all escape, you tried. You can't beat yourself over something that we all were apart of." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kind of strange getting encouragement from him but what wasn't strange right now? We were all worse off than what we started because of me though. I had to find another way to save everyone and defeat Alik-i before he turns Demyx.

--- Demyx's Pov ---

" Did you kill them?"

" No. I just put them to sleep and gave them their worst nightmares."

" You won't kill them will you?" He chuckled

" I wont be the one doing the killing."

"There's no way you can postpone this any longer, time to have a small change in habits." He walked slowly closer to me. I could see his white fangs sticking out waiting to sink into my neck. But I wasn't worried, once he turned me, I would be equal strength with him and I would take him down. But little did I know, I was wrong. So wrong.

* * *

**What will became of Demyx? Will Axel come up with a plan in time to their lives? Will Demyx be turned into a vampire and became a slave to Alik-i. Find out in the next chapter of ' Whoopsie! ' !!**

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**I had no idea what I was doing in this chapter O-o I just went with whatever my imagination came up with. Oh ya...told ya I would kill Vexen in the next chapter. I just have no need for him anymore, the story can move on without him. Not the way I wanted him to die but that's just how it went cause if not he would have died in the next chapter.**

**Okay anyone who is reading this, what would YOU like to see happen? Anyone you want to make an appearance? Cause I'm keeping a lot of people just in the background but is there anyone you want me to add that I haven't made them do anything yet? You want more of a specific person? I'll give you whatever you want. More blood? I can give you that! Like...in a battle scene. Do you even want a big epic battle?**

**What would you like to see happen next? You want anyone else to die? (Sept Demyx and Alik-i...they are the main characters) The reason I'm asking is cause I'm at a writer's block D= I need help. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_ -** Does Demyx pout_- It makes me wanna update =] (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it...))_****  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	8. Frustration and Confusion

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**...nothing...just read it if you want. My cat likes to make inputs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

I braced myself yet again awaiting the impact. I wondered if it would be painful or painless to turn into one. Like in Twilight. ((Cat says Not Town, the stupid Edward movie)). Would I have to go through all the burning sensations they said it gives? I didn't have much time to think more about it before I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I then let out a long painful scream.

-- Axel's Pov -- ( Cats says sorry if it suddenly go out of pov...her mistake.)

Everyone's head turned to the door as he heard a scream echo through the castle.

" We're screwed. " Zexion said as he sighed heavily, everyone knew what that scream meant. I growled at him.

"Not as long as I'm here, but since Demyx...will now be our enemy we can't worry about hurting him." Everyone stared at me in shock. " I know it may be hard but we have to stop Alik-i. Even if it means taking down my best friend in the process."

" There has to be another way..." Larxene commented. Larxene is engaged to Demyx so she was practically in tears.

"If I knew another option I wouldn't have said that new would I?!" Larxene looked away. I felt- well...heck I bet we can feel whatever the heck we want-anyway I felt bad for the girl, really I did. (Cat says Suuuure and he sees through his deception.)) But there was no other way, was there? I laid my head back and sighed.

" It's like my nightmare I had is partly coming true." Zexion sighed. He meant Demyx becoming a vampire part. Everyone had told his or her nightmares except me. I don't want anyone to know mine. But some of theirs was pretty odd.

Xemnas: Heights

Xigbar: Not with us anymore

Xaldin: Not with.

Vexen: Him either...Thank God.

Lexeaus...I...don't think its appropriate to say.

Zexion: Failure

Saix: Cats

Me: You know.

Demyx????

Luxord: Not with us.

Marluxia: It was probably weed killer but he's not here either.

Larxene: thunderstorms

Roxas: Plushies ((Cat says like puppets sept cuter))

Some of them almost made me laugh but they would have gotten mad, but what could they do about it if I did? Nag me to death? Okay...they probably would.

" I have to get us out of here..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

" Don't stress yourself so much." I looked over to see Saix talking to me...again! Well he was right beside of me after all. I sighed,

" We're all gonna die, my best friend is a half-vampire-" I started listing.

" What do you have to lose then?"

" I'd rather be fighting Sora than be here. I'm not going to accept defeat this easily. I will _not be my ex-bestfriends next meal." I growled at him, he didn't say anything. Probably not to anger me any further, wise. There was a long silence before I heard Zexion chuckle._

" Axel you think you're such a big-shot." I looked over at him.

" What?"

" You think that you can lead us all out of here alive." Where the hell was this coming from?

" W-well yes, I'm gonna-"

" _Well _by the looks of it you're not doing so good." I opened my mouth but Zexion kept going. " You failed to save your best friend and because you tried to escape we were literally put through our worst nightmares."

" Wait-"

" And now-" Zexion cut me off again before I got get another word in. " we are stuck here doomed to die by our former comrade. You want to save everyone because you are selfish."

" Now wait just a minuet-" Everyone was now watching Zexion's rant.

" You're scared of being the last one to die, scared of being alone." I froze, how did he- "Yes, I know your weakness, you're worst nightmare." Now I was furious, how dare he say such a thing! I reached my hand out and grabbed Zexion around the throat and looked into his smirking face.

" You're lucky I don't-" It then hit me like a brick, I was free-well half. My feet still chained to the wall but my hands and neck were free. I looked up at a still smirking Zexion; I took my hands off my throat.

" I purposely made you mad so your element would, hopefully, melt it. I had to test it to see if it still worked. If it didn't I was going to be in some deep shit with you later if we made it. But as seeing as how they still work we can get free. Not all of us can get free by our elements though. Just you and Lexeaus. " I looked up at the ceiling for a second then smacked Zexion across the face hard enough for it to echo. I picked him up by the front of his cloak and pulled him close to me and whispered.

" If you ever...say anything like that again.... I'll kill you." (Cat says ya right.) Zexion looked a bit intimidated for a small ounce of a second but relaxed and nodded. " Good." I gently put him down and started to slowly melt the rest off me, while Lexeaus started to brake his off and everyone else's, I started to have a bad feeling...

" Lex, back away. Guys, how much heat can you stand?" I heard Namine whimper. " Lex, go ahead and free Namine then carry her." He did so. I still had the metal cuffs around my wrist so it was a little heavy but I couldn't get it off so I left it. Lexeaus broke Zexion's off, the last one, I smiled. " Now lets-" Suddenly I was thrown backwards with the rest of the metal to the wall behind me, it was like a really strong magnet...there was no way I was gonna get out of this. _He_ knew....

" You all have to leave! Go get help from Sora and Riku, I know that sounds ridiculous but he might be able to help. Zexion you're in charge." The said frowned.

" What about you?"

I thought for a minute, " He said he needs servants right? I'll bare it for a while...there's only so much I can tolerate being bossed around like that."

" What about Demyx?"

" Well...he would have to eat something."

" Axel!" Namine whined.

" Go. It might be your only chance to escape." Zexion hesitated but reluctantly opened a portal.

" Fine...be safe, Axel." Zexion said as he stepped through the portal with everyone else and leaving me...

"Alone..."

--- Demyx's Pov ---

I don't really remember much after he bit me, it all became a blur. I was seeing double of everything then back then double and so on. The voice made me jump.

"Did it really hurt that much? I've never hear someone scream so loud." Alik-i rubbed his ears jokingly then walked closer to me." You've been out for a long time, four hours."

" I was-" I stopped, my voice sounded so little and weak.

" Hum oh yes, if you haven't forgotten I changed you. Sound like you're hungry, buts first I have some news for you. Your friends escaped." I sighed in relief. " All but one."

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Yup I'm stuck! I need loads of help, I think this story is boring no wonder no one reads it. Don't you think Alik-i is a stupid name? I make up the dumbest names ever.... Anyway I need help; this is why it's so short...I ran out of ideas,. The story itself (not including this) only 1,209 words. I know how it will end...maybe but right now.... Help please? Review or send me a message if you have an idea's. ((I'm so bored with this story...)) Oh ya people, I don't plan on killing off Axel, anyone else ya sure kill 'em. (Cat says Sept Riku...cause he's too cool to die. xP)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_ -** Does Demyx pout_- It makes me wanna update =] (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it...))_****  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	9. Huge Turn Around

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Yup sorry that I have been neglecting this story, I've been stuck on it for so long, I'd write a paragraph then erase it then type and erase and type then erase and so on. Well I think I finally got it...hopefully haha. Okay before people assume things, I'll go a head and tell this, when Zexion and Namine are walking around and crap (you'll see) it is NOT a Zexion/Namine thing. I don't even like that, that sounds so weird! Zexion is just being nice, and kinda ooc... but they don't like each other that way at all. Its kinda like a big brother kind of thing. I don't think there will be any pairings, maybe LarxDem or....something....-grins-...... I'm just clearing that up now. ~ Thank Kew~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

" How hard should it be to find the damn brat?! When we don't need him he shows up but when we do...he's no where to be found!" Larxene complained loudly as they walked. They went looking for Sora at the Islands but were having no luck at all. Zexion rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Xemnas sighed " Oh shut up, Larxene." She huffed but stayed quiet. Xemnas was a bit moody since he wasn't in charge, he would every once 'n a while have a input of where to search and Zexion would listen just to keep him in a decent state.

" Zexion, we've been searching for hours...we've got to stop and find a place to rest, some of us are getting tired." Saix commented. Zexion sighed inwardly and looked back to see everyone looking quite fine, except for Namine, she was pretty worn out. Zexion thought it over.

" Okay then I'll take Namine and find a place to stay, I'll find you all later, keep looking till I come back for you. Saix...you're in charge." Everyone reluctantly nodded especially Saix and then they all walked off.

Namine looked up at Zexion and smiled " Thank you, Zexion. I am getting pretty tired." Zexion barely smiled and started to walk.

" You're welcome." Namine smiled wider and walked beside Zexion. After a while of searching for an open Inn Zexion saw something dark move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over but saw nothing, he shrugged it off. It was probably a cat chasing a mouse or something. As they walked Zexion saw the black thing move out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to it but saw nothing again. Namine looked worriedly at Zexion.

" What's wrong?" Zexion paused.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something again but I guess I didn't." Namine gasped

"Again? You saw it before?"

" Yes, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." Zexion smiled comfortingly at Namine, she smiled back then they went back to walking.

" So, have you drawn anything lately?" Zexion asked suddenly making Namine jump a bit at his monotone voice.

" U-um...yea I drew some scenery a few days ago, I haven't gotten to draw much lately." She chuckled

Zexion chuckled back. " Oh really? Hum I wonder why that could be." Namine smiled a bit but it faded just as soon as it came and she stared at the ground while she walked. Zexion noticed this then looked over and saw a shop. " How would you like to have a new pad and some pencils while we're here?" Namine looked up at Zexion with wide eyes.

" Huh? Do you really mean it?!" She gasped

" Yea, come on, I'll get you whatever you need." Namine beamed and ran into the store Zexion pointed her too after giving her some munny. Zexion sat down on a bench that was outside the store. Zexion sat there for a while till he saw a couple more dark figures move. Now Zexion knew he wasn't seeing things, there was something there watching their every move. Zexion let his eyes dart around without moving his head so it didn't look obvious that he knew.

Namine walked out shortly after with a bag of stuff, she ran over and gave Zexion a hug. "Thank you, Zexy!"" Zexion blinked then smiled.

" Don't call me that or I'll take that the stuff you just bought." Namine giggled then let go.

" Okay, Zexion!" She giggled again. Zexion took a quick look around then right across from where he was standing he saw a small Inn. It was starting to get dark so they had to find a place soon. Zexion started to walk towards it when he saw many more dark figures move. Namine apparently saw them too and gasped.

" Z-Zexion..."

"Namine, stay close to me, I won't let them hurt you I promise." Namine walked closer to Zexion but they reached the Inn doors safely. Zexion looked around then led Namine inside but as they went in it wasn't what they expected. It was run down, probably not even usable anymore.

" Greeeat." Zexion sighed and slumped down against the wall and closed his eyes. Namine frowned then started to look around. (Ha! That rhymes!) She walked over to what use to be a desk, it was split in half. Huge chunks had been taken out of it in the process, she scanned her eyes over the desk and saw huge claw marks all over it. She fingered them noticing how huge they were, what did this? An animal maybe? She went around desk, her eyes went wide then let out a huge scream. Zexion shot up from where he was sitting and ran over to her.

"Did you see those black things again?" He asked in a hurry his eyes darting around the room. Namine shook her head then pointed. Zexion followed to where her finger was pointing and saw a man. Well, he was dead. His head was split open large amounts of red blood stained the tile floor, his right arm and both of his legs were twisted at disjointing angles. Namine started to shake.

Zexion jumped up, took Namine's hand and set her down against a wall.  
" Namine, no matter what you hear, do not take his blind fold off or get up from this spot, understand?" Namine nodded slowly, as Zexion went to put the blind fold on the last thing she saw was a shadow moving across the room.

" Zexion they're-"

" Shhh, I know Namine. Remember no matter what do not take this off, do not get up...oh yes and stay quiet." Namine nodded again as Zexion finished tying it. All Namine could do now was trust Zexion. Zexion stood up and looked around, he knew something was in here watching them. He didn't know what, it could be a heartless, Alik-i's minions or.... Demyx. No it couldn't be he saw more than one. Demyx could still be with them though. It could even be Alik-i himself. Either of them, Zexion had to be ready for the worst.

" We're not getting anywhere again-"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No kidding." Saix sent him a glare then went back to talking

" Usually we would stay out of people's sites but, I don't think it really matters right now." Xemnas frowned but he knew Saix was right. " I think that we should split up and go around and knock on people's doors." Xemnas cleared his throat.

"I don't think-" Xemnas started but Saix interrupted

" It's that or aimlessly wondering around till we find some clue of where they might be." Xemnas growled but didn't say anything further. " Good. Now for the groups, Xemnas and I will go to the North side of the Island. Lexeaus and Larxene you will cover the East Side and Roxas you take the West. Zexion and Namine have already gone to the South so no need to go that way.

" Hey! Why do I have to go alone?!" Roxas complained

" Because you are the Keyblade barer. Now lets move." Everyone began walking, Roxas stood there for a moment then walked off.  
**--**

**(Okay I'm not going to tell about everyone's little door-to-door adventure so lets just say: Xemnas and Saix...no luck yet. Lex and Larxene...no luck yet. Roxas no luck but where going to go to his little door-to-door adventure cause I can go somewhere with it haha!)  
--**  
Roxas had gone to almost every door with no luck what so ever and Roxas was getting pretty mad, what if they weren't on the Islands at all?! They would have wasted a whole day's worth of searching! Roxas groaned loudly in aggravation, he continued walking when a cat suddenly jumped out of the bushes and Roxas tripped over it and fell. Roxas collected himself and quietly cursing the cat. He got up and walked and saw a house he hadn't gone to yet. He walked up to it and knocked a few times on the door, after no response he walked down.

" Stupid people, it could be the right house and they aren't coming to the door!"

" Hello?" Roxas stopped short when he heard the voice. He turned around to see Riku standing on the porch. Great. Roxas hates Riku, and Riku pretty much felt the same. Riku rubbed his eyes, apparently he had been sleeping and had gotten up to see who was at the door. Riku got a good look at who was standing around five feet in front of him then narrowed his eyes.

" What are you doing here?" Roxas almost smiled, he loved making the silver haired teen mad.

" Nothing, defiantly not looking for you. Well- I am but I'd rather talk to Sora first." That got Riku mad, he leaped off the porch and quickly dove toward the surprised Roxas pinning him face first the fence behind him. Riku's right hand had Roxas' wrists behind his and his other hand was around Roxas' neck threatening to press the pressure points.

" What do you want?!"

" God, Riku. Your breath stinks, shouldn't you get cleaned up first when you have guests?" Riku squeezed Roxas' neck tighter making the blond wince. Riku was stronger than he looked.

" I'll ask you one more time what you want before I knock you unconscious." Riku squeezed a harder making it harder for Roxas to breathe.

" We're in trouble, there's this vampire guy named Alik-i and he's- ah!"

" Don't lie!" Riku squeezed harder making it even harder for Roxas to breathe.

" I-I'm not!" Roxas was starting to see spots, he didn't dare move, and knowing that Riku could squeeze his neck faster than he could pull his Keyblade out and one more squeeze would make Roxas go unconscious.

" Vampires? There's not such thing, don't lie to me Roxas. If you're trying to hurt me, Sora, Kairi or whoever I swear I'll kill you." Roxas was still seeing spots his site focusing in and out. " What's going on?"

What was Roxas supposed to tell him? Riku didn't believe the vampire story, which was true. He didn't know what to say, either way Riku was gonna kill him or make him go unconscious. Roxas didn't say anything and he could tell the older was getting impatient.

" Well?" Roxas attempted to get an in take of air.

" I already told you..." Riku growled.

" We'll get the truth out of you." Riku squeezed harder making Roxas collapse into unconsciousness.

Roxas' eye fluttered open to see nothing but pitch black, actually he couldn't open his eyes, he had a blind fold around them, but usually you could see through it a little bit if there was light but there was none. How did he get here? Roxas thought back then remembered his confrontation with Riku. Roxas attempted to move his hands but they were tied to something. It felt like a chair but it didn't really matter, he was looking for help and ended up tied to a chair in a dark room.

Roxas sighed heavily and wondered how everyone else' search was going. Better than his probably. Roxas heard a door open then close and some voices, Riku's mostly, it was getting closer. Roxas attempted to call out his Keyblade's but nothing happened, getting frustrated he stopped trying to summon it. Roxas wondered how long he had been out and how late it was.

He could now make out some voices, it was Riku and Sora's. Sora's was getting closer, they were arguing but couldn't make out the words. Roxas heard the door he was in open letting in a little bit of light.

" See?" Roxas heard Riku say. There were no more words after that, just the door shut leaving Roxas back in the dark, both ways. Roxas moves his feet but they were tied to the chair also, he had to get out, he would tell Saix where they were once he got out and would come back with everyone else with him.

The door opened again and he heard footsteps coming towards him then stopping behind him. He felt the blind fold loosen then was gently pulled off. The person walked in front of Roxas, Sora. Sora pulled up a chair and sat in front of Roxas giving in a blank stare.

" You can't summon your Keyblade because this room is magically sealed.

"..." Roxas looked away.

" Are you trying to hurt us or something?" Roxas looked back at Sora.

" I said I wasn't! I needed to talk to you." Sora blinked in surprise.

" About what?"

" Has Riku told you what I tried to tell him?" Sora thought for a second then nodded.

"Something about vampires?"

" Yes, you see there was something going on with Demyx for a while-" Roxas told Sora in detail about how Alik-i was controlling Demyx and how he was making him kill everyone and about Alik-i himself.

Sora sat back and paused momentarily. " So this Alik-i guy turned Demyx into a vampire...and he's trying to take over the worlds...great. That's just what we need more problems! We have enough problems as it is with you guys!" Roxas winced but knew that was true.

" I'm going to tell Riku. I can't promise you he'll believe me though." Roxas nodded in understanding.

" I'm not going to hurt you, we're looking for help, can you let me go?" Sora shook his head.

" That's Riku's decision, sorry."

" Do you do whatever Riku tells you to do?" Roxas snapped

" Do you do whatever Saix tells you to do?" Sora retorted. Roxas scowled then looked away.

" You have a choice."

" So do you." Sora said quietly before he walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Roxas back in the dark.

**-----------------**

Zexion sat down beside Namine who was asleep, he had found some old sheets in some cupboards to use as pillows and Zexion found a small blanket to cover Namine. It was colder than usual, maybe that's how run down places were but it was pretty cold for being on an Island.

Zexion could hear some scuttling and knew that they were just cockroaches but it didn't stop him from looking up every time he heard a noise. It was a bit of a nuisance but if he didn't wake up every time he heard a noise thinking it was a bug and it turned out not to be- well...he'd rather not think about it.

Zexion leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes then fell asleep. Zexion awoke when he heard a faint scratching sound. He peeked an eye open to see something black walking around. He couldn't figure out what it was, it didn't look like any heartless he had ever seen nor did it look like Alik-i or Demyx.

The figured moved about and its claws dragging across the ground, it went over to the broken desk and picked up the man and threw him on the other side of the desk. The creature moves towards the body, it stopped it front of it and make a loud long hissing sound. My eyes darted to Namine who was trembling, it was obvious she was awake but was following my rules.

I looked back at the creature, which looked like it was examining the body. Zexion then heard a low dark growl.

" Idiot! He's dead! Does he look like a twenty-two year old man? No!" The creature hissed again and the voice chuckled. "Yes but, you see those two bodies over there? Get the slate haired one." That was it, Zexion jumped up and grabbed Namine and put her in his arms.

" Ah, ah, ah Zexy. You don't want to get hurt do you?" Zexion almost slumped to the ground when Demyx came out of the shadows beside the creature. " Oh, Zexy, you look surprised!" Demyx gave a evil smirk.

" D-Demyx?" Demyx's face fell then he began to pace.

" No, not Demyx, he's gone." Demyx responded.

" But didn't Alik-i turn Demyx into-"

" A vampire?" Demyx let out a roaring laugh. " You believed him?" Zexion looked taken aback.

" W-what?"

"Oh Zexion. You're the illusionist right? You should have this figured out by now. He's fooling you, Alik-i is using an illusion to hide who he really is."

"But Demyx"

" His symptoms right? The silver and the light crap, ya its all what Alik-i put in his head. Alik-i is not a vampire I assure you, of course I think you'd rather him be a vampire then what he really is."

Zexion relaxed a little " What is he?" Demyx barked out another laugh.

" C'mon Zexion, you're smart. Put it together. " There was a long pause before Zexion's face paled.

" A demon?"

" Bingo! But he's strong than what he's shown so far, if you think this is bad, imagine later. Sucks for you!"

" What's your name?" Zexion asked calmly despite some anger building up.

" Oh I'm sorry where are my demon manners? The names Slad Stadnent I am a Waterdemon."

" Pretty normal name for a demon."

Slad smirked " This is Demyx's demon name. I'm pretty much Demyx's evil half." Someone snorted.

" Surprised there is one. Ouch!" Slad turned around and kicked someone shutting them up.

" Now listen, I don't like Alik-i, I was fine letting Demyx have his little non violent ways but when Alik-i ' bit' Demyx he actually pulled me out. For a while he was making Demyx believe he wanted blood cause he was a vampire. But he never gave anything to him, which caused exhaustion for Demyx and me to come out." Slad paused " I don't want to hurt you but you're gonna get hurt if you don't stay away from Alik-i, he wont get very far with us holding him back all the time."

Zexion frowned " What about Demyx?!"

" Oh he knows, he can see everything I see. He's fine with letting me take control, I can handle myself. Demyx is just afraid of getting badly hurt, I can take care of him, he trusts me."

" I'm sure!"

"Shut up! You're lucky I set you free." The other person snorted. " Go ahead and bring him out." Out of the shadows came Axel.

" Hi ya, Zexy." Axel grinned. Slad rolled his eyes.

" You can go back to your friends now." Axel grinned

"Great! Thanks Sladie!" Slad growled at the name and turned away.

" You better be grateful I saved your life cause I'm going to get a beating later. Oh Axel tell Kylrad to be careful next time, he could have gotten you killed. Oh yes if you ever see anyone by the name of Samon Kelar Zytan, run. Now I'm going to put a protection spell over you three..." Slad closed his eyes and a triple circle of purplish light came around our body while Slad started chanting:

"_Saya terpelihara oleh mungkin anda, O anggun Dewi, siang dan malam._ " He stopped and the light around us disappeared " Zexion are you familiar with the Wiccan spells? "

Zexion nodded " Yes, somewhat."

" Then study up on it, all of you, you're gonna need it. Good luck."

" Will do Sladie!" Slad rolled his eyes and poofed away. Zexion set Namine down and Axel took of her blind fold.

" Are you alright, Namine?"

Namine hugged Axel's waist " W-what's going on? Was that Demyx?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, Axel took one off her face and stared at it.

" Tears? But you can't cry..." Zexion paled and tried to summon his weapon but nothing appeared.

" I suspected this." Axel glanced at Zexion then stood up and tried to summon his Chakram's but nothing happened.

" What's going on?" Namine looked up at Zexion, as did Axel.

Zexion took a deep breath. " Alik-i is much stronger than I thought. He's changing the worlds, not look wise, just the people so he doesn't have to change the look. He's making an alternate universe, keep close because we're gonna lose our memories. The only half good thing is that we could possibly get our hearts back." Namine gasped. Axel paled as much as Zexion but spoke up.

" We have to warn everyone else, and quickly!"

**-----------------------------------**

" I already told you what I know!"

" Riku stop! He says that's all he knows and I trust him! Let go of him!" Riku dropped Roxas like Sora told him to and Roxas gasped greedily for air as he fell to the ground.

" Then why can't I summon my Way To Dawn huh? Why can't you summon your Keyblade?!" Riku yelled at Sora who smacked him in the face.

" You're being unreasonable!" Roxas smirked

" Yea, no wonder the darkness sent you back." Riku growled and stomped out of the room then Sora glared at Roxas.

" That was low."

" I say a few dirty words and you get mad but if he tried to kill me its alright." Roxas rolled his eyes and opened the window.

"I'm outta here, I'll tell 'em you're not interested." Roxas got ready to climb out the window when Sora stepped towards him and Roxas attempted to pull out his Keyblade but nothing happened. Roxas glared at Sora.

" He turned it back on? Lovely!"

" No he turned it off, the switch is right there." Sora pointed across the room and it was indeed off.

" Then what the hell is going on?" Roxas shoot his head and tried to create a portal but nothing happened. " Shit. This is not good." Roxas jumped out the window, landed softly and ran off down the street. He didn't know what was going but he sure as hell wanted to know why he couldn't summon his Keyblade. Roxas kept running before he stopped suddenly becoming tired and his chest started to hurt.

Roxas winces as it kept on. He felt his chest and there was a faint beat. Roxas nearly fell over at his, he picked up his pace and ran faster. His chest was throbbing more now and Roxas fell down to rest.

" Sleep on the job are ya?" Roxas was breathing hard and was getting dizzy but could see Larxene and Lex standing beside him.

" Heart, weapons not working- Riku- Sora – no."

Larxene frowned and crosses her arms " What? Calm down."

Roxas finally got his ' heart' to settle down and sat up. " Well I think my heart came back for one." Larxene glared

"No way."

"Y-yea, feel it." Larxene rolled her eyes and felt his chest then pulled it back. " We have to tell Xemnas."

"I already know, Larxene." They all turned around to see, Xemnas, Zexion Saix, Axel and Namine walking up to them. " Everything is about to change."

----

Zexion told about Slad, about Alik-i and what Alik-i is planning to do.

" I'm not sure if this sucks or not." Larxene spoke up after the quietness. Roxas and showed them to Riku's house. Sora and Riku reluctantly agreed to help on conditions of course. They couldn't come back to the Islands, it was agreed and so they were all at Riku's house for that night (Sora is 19 and Riku is 20).

" It's a bad thing." Zexion replied " Our old memories will be erased, put in with new fake ones and Alik-i will rule over everything."

" Can't Namine use her drawing thing to take away Alik-i's memory?"

Namine shook her head sleepily as she laid against Roxas " Our powers don't work remember? Plus he's a demon, too strong." Namine started to fall sleep. Riku stood up and carried Namine to his guestroom and laid her down.

" She's had a long day we should let her rest." No one said anything. Probably pondering on what to do next.

" We all should get to sleep actually, we...might have a long day tomorrow." Roxas said. Everyone knew what the might meant, it could be all over tomorrow and they wouldn't know it. Riku got out some extra blankets and pillows down for everyone to sleep on. Riku went up to his bed, it was a twin bed, enough for two to sleep on. Of course Sora didn't want to go home by himself so of course Riku let him stay over for that night.

" Riku...I hope we don't lose out memory. I don't want to forget everyone." Riku sighed and turned to Sora.

" Don't worry Sora, you won't forget us. We're all friends right? You Kairi, and me, we won't forget each other no matter who ruins out memories, you proved that yourself."

" You promise?" Riku nodded

" Promise."

" Thank you." Sora smiled and rolled over and Riku returned it before rolling on his back staring at the ceiling. He hoped he could keep that promise.

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

** I got my writers block to go away and look how much I gave you! Reading fan fiction is awesome when you are stuck, I pull some idea's out of their story. Like the vampire thing, demons are much cooler xP Ya that was a big turn around but now I have whole new and better ideas! – is proud of self-**

**Okay the Wiccan stuff, yes those chants are real...realish. I don't exactly believe in chants but I say what the heck. I got the chants off a site...then I translated the English chant to Malay. I've never heard of them before but it looked mysterious enough xD This chapter is so freaking long! I had so many idea's at once I decided to put them in one chapter to make it go faster cause there's gonna be a heck of a lot more chapters.**

**The new people, ya I have to have bad guys, sorry if they names are bad. I got them off a 'Evil Name Generator ' and I got a butt load of crappy names. So I combined some at first but after extensive searching I found the names I liked.**

**Now about the AU (Alternate Universe) part, yes it will happen! Cause I'm kewl like that 8D Well I'm still looking for...three more names, any ideas?? If you're even reading this far! xD Well this is getting long so I'll end it here. Review! ( 5,048 words, 15 pages!)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_ -** Does Demyx pout_- It makes me wanna update =] (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it...))_****  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	10. Matter Of Time

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:****_ (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it or re-correct anything...too tired, though I found myself editing this multiple times...))_****  
**

**Well then! I finally updated! Sorry I told someone I would update and that was...two weeks ago, I apologize. I have been VERY busy. First my sister-in-law makes me go to a church camp thing from Saturday - Sunday. Then my parents decided to go to SC and so from Monday - Wednesday I stayed at my sisters house which she had the slowest laptop .world. Seriously...the internet wouldn't even work and I had to rely on Google Docs for a while since I couldn't save it to her computer and it wasn't mine and I couldn't go back to it. Well I did write during school when I was supposed to be doing my online Nutrition pace....well I couldn't update cause only ONE of the computers at school as average speed the rest are BS, seriously.**

**Out of only 5 that have internet (some times...) ONE works and I did get that computer everyday! Well I couldn't remember my ff password then got mad but kept jotting things down in a note book * has five pages of notes,only a page and a half were used [ * Well then when I came home, well that was sorta hell cause I can't get on the compy when my room is not clean and I have had it threatened to have it taken away for good but then I wouldn't be able to update! So my room is clean now =D . Anyway today....yesterday I went skating with my friends and then came back, cleaned my room (again) and then talked to people of facebook and then decided to update, that was around 12, it is 2 now....* is ubber tired* Expect an update soon, I have most of it already written, I didn't add it cause its a surprise ]. Well Happy reading!* falls asleep*  
**

**_This is 3,774 words_  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....Square Enix and Disney owns it...for now.**

* * *

Like usual, Riku was the first to wake up. He got up carefully, not to wake Sora up, and quietly went down stairs to check up on everyone and everything. Riku peaked in and noticed that Roxas was up his head leaning against and looking out the window sleepily.

Riku looked around and realized he had survived the night with his worst enemies and it was weird seeing them sleeping on his living room floor. Riku walked over and tapped Roxas on the shoulder, the blond jumped and looked over at Riku then back out the window.

" You hungry? " Riku whispered. Roxas looked back up at Riku and nodded. " Well then come on, we need to fix breakfast for nine people." Riku chuckled quietly, as did Roxas. Roxas stood up and they both carefully stepped around everyone and into the kitchen; Riku shut the door.

" Well what to fix." Riku mumbled absentmindedly.

" Everyone loves pancakes." Roxas said as he heaved himself on the tall stool. Riku thought for a moment.

" How much does everyone eat?"

Roxas thought out loud " Well Xemnas can eat three, Lex, well he's polite he'll eat how ever many you give him, Zexion doesn't eat much; one would do it for him. Saix doesn't care. Axel can eat three, Larxene can eat two and I can eat two. I'm guessing Sora eats more?" Roxas gave a small laugh.

Riku laughed as he began searching for the ingredients " Ya he can eat like five!" Roxas chuckled and watched Riku mix the ingredients together and whatever you put them on to cook 'em. Eventually everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes and came in to see if they could possibly get some.

" Oh man, Riku! You are the best cook!" Axel grinned as he took another bite.

" Yea its cause he poisoned yours, or maybe that when you try to fix them they burn to a dark crisp." Roxas joked.

" You can't cook either blonde." Axel retorted as he playfully shoved Roxas and took another bite. After that it was awkward for a while, with Xemnas and Saix sitting there it was hard to talk. Sora was too scared to it still just wasn't right to be eating pancakes with your enemies in your best friends house! Sora sighed and took his place into the kitchen, and unfortunately for Sora so did Xemnas. Sora as fast as his hands would let him, washed his plate as Xemnas stared at him.

It was very uncomfortable to have orange eyes watching you wash but Sora tried not to show intimidation. Sora put his plate away and then went to rush over towards the door but didn't get far before a hand grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall. Sora's heart started to beat faster.

" You still fear me, I can see it in your eyes." The gray haired man smirked as Sora stared. " Good you better be, just because your helping us doesn't mean I like it. This wasn't even my idea, I never even would have thought of it, nor wanted to. But I guess we just have to bear it for now."

Xemnas leaned over to whisper something into Sora's ear when they heard a plate set down on the sink. Xemnas froze and turned to see Roxas washing his plate, dried it off then put it away and walked away rubbing his forehead mumbling. " That is sooo wrong...."

Xemnas blinked so did Sora, what did Roxas mean ' so wrong'? Then it hit both of them like a pack of bricks, both of them scooted away from each other.

" Pervert..." Sora mumbled

" It's _your_ Nobody,_ he_ got the wrong idea. " Xemnas said then smirked as he walked out of the kitchen. Sora frowned then walked out also, everyone was staring at them as they both came out. Riku walked over to Sora and yanked him behind him giving Xemnas a cold hard glare then walked off into another room with Sora. Xemnas shook his head and sighed. " It really wasn't what it looked like..."

Axel grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Suuuure."

--

Later they all decided to rest for that day, expect Zexion who went to the Library to read up on Wiccan magic.

The eight played Disney Scene It, it was down to Sora and Roxas, the other were way far back and ended up forfeiting. Roxas rolled the dice, it was two and Your Choice (you'd get it if you have played the game before). Roxas picked Single Question (I don't have any clue what its called, its been a few years its something like that, its the one where only you get to answer).

Then question came up on the screen then the timer signaling he had to answer. The question was: What was the name of the movie where this character was in it. Them it showed a picture of Tinkerbelle.

Roxas thought for a moment as the seconds ticked. He saw her once, but where? Then it clicked, he made her fly and he was so excited to tell Axel after the mission. It was down to two seconds when Roxas announced

" Peter Pan!" Sora's smile faded when Roxas answered and it came up correct. Roxas landed his piece in the winning circle with a smack then grinned then after that second everything started to shake violently then it stopped after a couple of seconds.

Then everyone heard a weird sound, it sounded like it was getting closer and closer. Riku paled and shoved Sora down

" Get down!" Riku jumped down, as did everyone else following those couple seconds a car came crashing through the wall. Stopping before it could hit anyone. Then many crashing sounds could be heard from outside, Riku groaned then they ran outside to Riku's front porch.

"Gosh Roxy, you might need to lay off the games for a while." Axel said as he gave a small nervous chuckle. A car had just came through Riku's wall and now they were standing outside looking at what looked like a storm coming in. There were people looking up at the sky confused because it supposedly wasn't supposed to storm that day. Zexion came running up to us breathing heavily and with more than a few books in hand.

" Crap..."

" What's wrong?" Xemnas asked, Zexion was still out of breath when he stopped but straightened himself back out.

"Its almost over, I can't learn spells this fast." Everyone froze. It was over, all over, they would get their memories erased, live different lives, everything would be lies.

" Damn it!" Axel pounded his fist on the side of the porch, well what was left of it. Everyone stood in silence.

" So this is it..." Namine said after a while of silence. " We can't do anything to stop it?" Zexion sighed.

" I'm afraid not. I can lean spells, but not all in one day. All we can do now, is wait."

They sat around for hours boredly playing video games, board games, drawing, cooking, whatever they could find to pass the time. Except for Zexion and Axel. They were sitting in Riku's study room trying to figure out how to do certain spells, maybe they could keep some of their memories so that they would remember a little something.

Axel groaned and sat back in his chair laying his head back." Zexion, we're not gonna find anything, even if we could how could we when we lost out powers?"

" I don't know but if demons and use it then we should-" Zexion paused and Axel looked back up and gave a confused look.

"What-"

" Shh..." Zexion looked around the room. " Do you here that?" Axel sat up and listened then it came. A hissing sound, coming from all around them.  
"Snakes?" Axel whispered and Zexion shook his head.

" No...it doesn't sound like any snake I have heard of." Zexion whispered back. After that the noise suddenly stopped. Axel realized he was holding his breath then slowly let it out. Silence still. Axel laughed nervously.

" Must have been-"

" Look out!" Zexion shoved Axel down as a demon burst through the wall. Zexion stood up and grabbed the nearest thing, a pencil sharpener. Zexion sighed and threw it at the demon but it just bounced off leaving not even a mark nor even a flinch.

" Oh shit." Axel said as the demon started to walk towards them while making hissing sounds. Zexion dove for the book on the table and flipped it open and hurriedly searched for the right page. " Zexion....hurry up." They were now backed up against the wall, Zexion looked around, where was everyone else?

Zexion murmured a few words and the demon started making a hissing/screeching sound and then vanished. Axel; stared white eyed.

" I don't know how you did that but it doesn't matter, what matters is why didn't anyone come in to see what the noise was?" Zexion's head shot up.

" We're being attacked." Axel cursed under his breath. " Not just us, everyone else too." Zexion opened the blinds to see people running around and screaming and followed by demons. Zexion quickly closed the blind. " We might not make it to our next life. Alik-i must be eliminating people to make it easier to control for a while till he can handle more people."

" So he's pretty much-"

" Trying to be a god..." Zexion finished as he reasoned out his own reasoning. Zexion swung the door open and saw everyone gone and almost half the house.

" Oh man, where did they-" Axel once again didn't get to finish his sentence when a huge beam of light surrounded a few houses then they exploded. Zexion along with Axel stood stunned as they took in their surroundings. " Its like a damn Apocalypse."

" Well, well, look who's still standing." Zexion and Axel whirled around to see Demyx, with a few demons around him, sitting on a pile of debris.

" Slad." Zexion said with much venom. Slad grinned

" The one and only!"

--- Zexion's POV ---

" What do you want?" I snapped

" Oh Zexion, I'd be careful with what I would say when you're around me, or any demon to be exact." Slad's sharp white teeth showed as he grinned. Axel rolled his eyes.

" We're grateful for your help so far, but what the hell is going on?!" Axel yelled.

" What do you think? Its the end of the worlds as you know it, boys. A whole new one will be created in its place, one where demons and move about freely." Slad paused " Its great for me, but for you, I guess it doesn't matter, you wont remember. It's only a matter of time, though." I sighed.

" Can we talk to Demyx?" Slad's smile disappeared.

" What, you don't like me?"

" No its not that at all, we just want to talk to our friend."

Slad sighed. " Fine, but be careful he's pretty weak, I've been borrowing some of his strength. " Slad mumbled a few words before collapsing to the ground. Axel and I stood there for a moment before...

" Man, I'm hungry." I smiled a little as did Axel. We both walked over to Demyx and knelt down. Axel was the first to speak.

" Are you okay?" Demyx opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

" Yea...I feel a little weird but I'm good." Demyx slowly sat himself up then chuckled " I didn't think I'd ever get to move myself again, it feels so good. Its boring to watch Slad move for me, I have no freedom." Demyx flexed his arms.

" Demyx do you know what's going on?" I asked, Demyx looked back up at us then looked away.

" I'm not allowed to say things what you don't know yet, but yes, I know what's going on." Demyx sighed " If you need me to do something I can't help you. You'll have to ask Slad. I'm not free in my own body." Demyx's had a bit of anger in it but his eyes showed no emotion.

" Do you still have your element?" Demyx nodded.

" Yes, Slad needs it. " That was the part he was taking from Demyx, he was still it. Emotionless. A Nobody.

" I'm so sorry, Demyx." Axel said. " I tried to help you escape but-" Demyx smiled.

" Don't worry about it, this will all work out." I stared at Demyx. He always had some optimism even when the situation couldn't get any worse. We didn't say anything for a moment before Axel started a new topic.

" So, what's it like? I mean have Slad..." Demyx laughed.

" It's as boring as hell, all you can do it watch. You can't move at all, can't talk out loud, can't eat..."

" What about sleep?" Axel asked

" He knows human bodies get worn out, and he can't move around a lot unless I am wake so he does let me sleep. For the food part, well Slad doesn't have to eat at all so once in a while he forgets that I have to eat and I have to remind him." Axel and I hummed and another silence among us, actually it was quiet everywhere. Demyx's head shot up.

" You need to go." Axel and I gave a puzzled look.

" Run, He's coming." I could feel a huge lump in my throat. I knew who the he was, and by the way Axel paled it looked like he did too. " RUN!" I grabbed Axel's arm and began to run. I didn't know where, but it had to be somewhere where we won't be caught. Not long after that Axel was running on his own.

"Where are we going, Zexion?" I didn't say anything, I had no idea but I would find a place...I would. Axel didn't ask anymore questions but just kept running with me.

---  
He crossed his arms. " You let them get away..." I winced at he slapped me across the face. " You were supposed to keep them here, do you want them to suffer even more?" I glanced frighteningly up at him.

" N-no...I just-"

" You just what?! You don't do anything without my consent, understand?" He slapped me again but I didn't say a word and just looked down. " I said...do you understand?"

I nodded " Yes."

He smirked " Good, now Slad, I need you to find his little two run away friends and bring them to me."

Slad nodded then stood up " Yes, Sir."

" They headed East, they couldn't have gotten far. You're a powerful demon, you should be able to track them down easily, right?" Slad didn't say anything then took off towards the East.

---

"Zexion..." Axel said quietly as we sat against a wall in a deserted home.

" Yea?"

"...Where do you think everyone else is? Where will we all go for...everything that's going to happen?" I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

" I don't know. It's probably where everyone else is right now. I am wondering though, why didn't we hear anything when they were being attacked?"

" Why was our room the only one barely damaged?" We pondered our questions for a while, silence was every where, you couldn't hear a thing.

" The spell...you know the one Slad put over us in the abandoned hotel...that must be it."

" But what about that demon that came through the wall?"

" It must have been Slad's, which means he is defiantly someone to watch out for...." Axel stayed quiet for a moment.

" I wonder what we'll be like...." I turned to Axel.

" Huh?"

" I mean, we can't run forever, someone's bound to find us, ya know? When we have out new lives...I wonder what we'll be like, our normal selves? Like our Somebody's? Or will we go back to our Somebody's and...that's it? I want to have my own life, want to make my own choices..." Axel paused. " Not be bossed around but some old guy who's obsessed with a heart shaped moon that probably wont get us anywhere." I chuckled at the truth of the matter.

" Yea, that would be nice...if you could choose a profession what would it be?" Axel leaned his head back and thought.

" I dunno..." I hummed " What about you?"

" I don't know either."

" I guess we'll find out soon enough." Axel gave a weak smile. " The only good thing about this is the whole finally being able to exist thing. Its...kinda nice, but bad at the same time. It's like all a rush, ya know? Like when you're first born, you don't know what to do so you cry." That wasn't exactly it but I understood what he was talking about.

" Yea..." I rested my head back into place and closed my eyes.

" I actually hope they find us, I want to get this over with."

" Feeling scared? "

" Sorta, more like nervous. I'm not sure how to exactly handle it but I guess I'll learn over time." Axel chuckled lightly. We didn't say anything for a long time. I pondered on what I would maybe do or look like. Would I look the same? Act the same? How do I even act?

I sighed inwardly, this was pathetic,, Axel and I were hiding in some person who doesn't even exist yet, home waiting for our type of ' Judgement ' to come upon us. It wasn't much longer we sat in the house when we heard footsteps come towards us. I heard Axel shift slightly, we knew who it was, we may not be able to see him but we knew and sure as hell we were scared. The footsteps stopped in front of us but it stayed quiet.

" Well you boys weren't hard to find, since you're almost the only living thing alive it wasn't hard. I know you'll cooperate, right?" Axel and I stayed quiet. " Great!" Slad walked up to us so we could see him more clearly. Slad chanted some words I couldn't understand. As soon as he ended the chant I was engulfed in darkness. " Good night, boys."

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Oh yes if ANYONE has anything or anybody they want me to change, add or just have a good idea, I am taking them! After the next chapter xD You can give them to me now and it then I will look back over them and see what I can do =] ( can anyone think of a better title and description for this story?)  
**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_ -** Does Demyx pout_- It makes me wanna update =] _****  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	11. So It Begins

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:****_ (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it or re-correct anything...too tired, though I found myself editing this multiple times...like usual. I can't find anyone to beta read for me. This must suck that bad,eh?))_****  
**

**Well then! I finally updated! I worked on this forever! *sighs* I worked on this in school when I got the chance. Plus I have a load of school work, writing papers and crap. But it's not hard just time consuming, like this. Oh yes, if I get the job I am applying for I will not be updating on weekends, at all cause Friday and Saturdays is when I work. I might be able to update Friday if I can write 3,000+ words in one night. I think not! Especially with no one helping me. I might be working Tuesdays, if I can convince my parents to let me haha. I'm going to be working at our theater and if I get the job I would be starting the day after New Moon comes out. (Which I'm really wanting to see btw). Anyway... I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but..._4,213_ words is a lot right? It better be, oh yes I almost forgot! Its sorta AU right now, just for now, like the next couple chapters then it will...well you'll see wont you? xP (if you have a problem with me, please both to tell me haha.))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....Square Enix and Disney owns it...for now. ((Don't forget to review.))  
**

* * *

"Axel....Axel!" I glanced up at Roxas who was whispering my name to get my attention.

" What?" I lipped. Roxas waved his paper then pointed to the board. I looked at the board and saw people starting to write down their answers. Apparently Roxas had been chosen to answer a question and didn't even do his homework. I sighed and quietly handed him my paper and he rushed up to the board to put the answer down on the board.

It was first class, English with Mr. Saix. Which was hell, he was always making us do stupid long assignment. I mean I'm passing his class with a 'A' but he could lay off the long papers he makes us write. Mostly pointless book reports, ah funny story here, someone did a report of Twilight and Saix got so angry he burned the paper and banned the book from even been seen or even spoken of in his room. Someone decided to be smart and write one on New Moon, he got kicked out of the class.

Anyway back to English. I pulled out a piece of paper from my folder and began scribbling notes as Mr. Saix began his daily lectures. Seriously, if you wanted to pass his class you had to take note. I looked over at Roxas who was boredly staring out into space. I inwardly sighed, he was failing this class and I was trying to tutor him but he just wouldn't pay attention. I told him I was going to stop if he didn't pay attention but he quickly said that he would try his best,

I didn't even know why Roxas was even in college, what did he want to do anyway?

"Axel." My head shot up to see Mr. Saix staring at me.

"Uh, yea?"

"It's, yes, not yea. Anyway please pay attention to me instead of staring at Mr. Hiykiro. I blushes as I glances over at Roxas who looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Saix nodded then began to go back to his lecture.

The bell finally rang and everyone quickly filed out as Mr. Saix gave us another book report to write. I walked over to my locker and shoved the books in and took out my Chemistry book. Yes, Chemistry, why that? Because I didn't have anything else to do, plus we got to work with fire. I put my hand in my coat pocket, felt my lighter and then checked my watch, I had time...

I walked outside the school doors far away enough to where I wouldn't get yelled at, leaned against some tree, took out a cigarette then stuck it in my mouth and lit it.

"You know that's bad for you." I looked over to see someone walking past me. I took a long drag and smiled lazily.

" Oh I know."

" Smart." Zexion rolled his eyes and said sarcastically as he looked back at me. I blew some smoke in his face then he cringed. " You better not be doing that around Roxas. He doesn't need that awful addiction. Or be around the smoke."

I shook my head. " He doesn't even know I smoke, no worries." Zexion raised an eyebrow then looked at the books in my hand.

"You're taking Chemistry? Since when?"

" Since the beginning of the first semester." I dropped the cigarette and crushed it with my heel then walked back towards the college with Zexion.

"I see."

"And you have, Biology right?" Zexion nodded in conformation. " I was going to take that, but I took it in high school and didn't care much for it."

"In high school you didn't even have to take it and you did, why?"

I shrugged. " Something to do my Senior year, I had all the credits I needed, so did you."

" I was helping Roxas."

" I know, I'm helping Roxas this year also."

" English right? He told he it wasn't going too well." I sighed as we entered the college.

"Yea, he doesn't pay attention, I mean he's a smart kid, but he just wont do the work."

" He wants to be a singer." (1) I looked over at Zexion.

" Then why is he here?"

"His parents, they want him to be a doctor or as Roxas put it ' Something ubberly big like that.' " I smiled at hearing Zexion even say that, very uncharacteristic.

"He should do what he wants, if he doesn't want to be a doctor he shouldn't be. I mean, he's having trouble passing English I wonder how he's passing Biology." Zexion didn't say anything. "Are you helping him?"

" Yea...I am. I agree with you though, if he doesn't want to-" The bell rang signaling us to get to class. " Yea." Then we both walked off.

The day went by pretty fast and it was over before I knew it. I shoved my Geology books into my backpack and zipped it up, I closed my locker door to see Roxas standing there giving me a pouty face. Oh yea...

"You're supposed to help me with English today." I knew but...

" We're gonna have to change the days, I have work on Tuesdays now." Roxas slumped against the lockers.

"But Aaaaxel." He drew my name out in a whiny voice. Oh how I hated that. I started to walk away

"I have work today, Rox." He sighed.

"Fine." We walked in silence until we got out the door. We paused before we went to out cars to go home.

"I'll help you after work, okay?"

"Really?!" Roxas's face lit up and I smiled a little.

"Yea. I'll be over around nine." Roxas smiled and nodded.

"That will be great! Thanks, Axel!" Roxas gave me a light hug and ran off. I smiled as I watched him run off.

"You can't help him forever, Axel." I knew who was there so I didn't need to look.

" Yea I know, plus work is wearing me out too." Zexion raised an eyebrow.

" What do you even do?" I froze.

"Uh...I work on Destiny Islands." Zexion stared at me.

" That's hours away from Twilight Town but you still haven't told me what you do." I stayed silent.

" Stuff." I walked off towards my car neither of us saying a word. I got into my car and drove off. I hated lying, worse was when people knew I was lying. I was actually a ghost hunter, well Demons mostly. Ever since that day a few years ago, when Demons popped up around at random spots and attacked people I have wanted to know what was going on. It was like...I was drawn to them for some reason. The reason was something I didn't know but I wanted to figure it out.

It supposedly had started when Alik-i, the new ruler, had taken over. I wasn't sure who was the ruler first, truthfully I didn't even know there was one in the first place. The Alik-i just appeared and told us that he was going to make things better for us. I have yet to see that, just Demons popping up like freaking daisy's.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I lived in a apartment just outside of the college and to keep an eye on the town in case anything happens to come up. I walked up the humongous six flights of stairs when I finally got to my door. I unlocked it, stepped in and was greeted by silence. Which was odd considering I had a dog, a yappy one at that but I still loved him. His name was dagger, he had the teeth to prove his name. I threw my keys on the table by the door.

" Dagger. Come 'er boy!" Nothing. "Stupid dog." He must be sleeping or maybe I accidentally locked him in one of the rooms, but he would be barking by now. I walked into the kitchen and poured some dog food into his bowl. Still nothing. I rolled my eyes and started to slip off my shirt to get changed to go out. Hopefully not too many people would call, that's mostly how I got my business was people calling and complaining and I would come out and take care of it. Years ago I remembered a friend teaching me spells and magic, but I couldn't remember them now, sad really. I kicked open my bed room door walked in, flipped on the light then fell back at what was before me.

My dog was beheaded, and both parts pinned to the wall and there was a message in blood underneath of...it. It read: Don't mess with us. I felt a chill go down my back, but not because I was scared, it was a sense of deja vu. Like I had seen something like this before, and it was scaring me. I sighed as I looked at the mess on my wall. No sense on calling the police, what good would that do? Tell them a demon killed my dog then wrote on my wall with blood and not be considered crazy? I don't think so.

I quickly changed into my comfy work clothes, backed out of the room, turned out the light and shut the door. I'd have to clean that up later....much later. I picked up my cell phone and my keys then walked back down and back into my car. I turned my cell phone on to see I had about ten messages, greeeeat, this was going to be a long night.

I went to the first call and listened to it, some guy was calling about his creaking house. I hated these, usually it was just the house that had the problems, like pipes and etcetera. The street was something I had never heard of before. Nobody Avenue? That was in a completely different town! I sighed and dialed Zexion's number.

"Hello, Zexion speaking."

" Hey, Zexy!"

"..."

"Um...hey I um..."

"Yes, I'll help Roxas with the English, working gonna take longer than you thought?"

I sighed "Yea, unfortunately."

"Well I hope you stay safe, whatever it is you're doing."

I smiled " Thanks, Zexion."

"Mmhum." We both hung up without a goodbye, we didn't really say that, don't know why but with Zexion it was just like that. I looked at the directions hat were sent to my phone by whoever's house I was going to. Odd..no name.

It didn't matter, as long as whatever it is is taken care of and I get payed my hundred munny for the long drive I'm fine with it. I drove off following the directions that I calculated onto the GPS. It took about a half hour to get even close to where I was supposed to go but when the GPS told me to go straight for about 10 miles then turn right was when I had to stop. I was in front of a huge building, in a ally! I backed up and tried to go a different way but there was no way. They built a building right through the road...nice. I turned back into the ally then stopped and turned the car off and stepped out.

The sky was ominously darkened with black clouds and the air had a slight chill to it but not enough for a jacket. I looked around me at the freakishly tall buildings with the odd blue, yellow and white lights everywhere. I saw a door and walked over to it, I looked at the GPS in my hand and turned the sound on extra low,just enough so I could hear it.

I grabbed the door handle then yanked my hand back, it was freezing! The building was defiantly possessed with something. But this wasn't even the place I was supposed to be at. I put on my leather gloves and pulled the door easily open. I looked inside the building which was pitch black. I took out my flashlight and shinned it in and immediately saw something move then disappear. My stomach began to twist, it was pretty nerve racking to go into a demon possessed building with just a GPS and a flashlight with some well known and hopefully powerful magic.

I stepped inside and instantly felt cold like ice was running all over me. I was tempted to go back but I knew I had to find a way through this building to the other side. I kept walking even though I kept hearing sounds, like the walls and ceiling creaking and groaning and the floor behind me. I didn't turn around though, I didn't want to know what was behind me, well I did but I just didn't want to see it. I stopped though, and so did the creaking on the floor and walls. I shined my flashlight in front of me but the light did not go through it.

My heart started to pound furiously, this was not good, there was something very very bad in front of me-well all around me and I had to get out and I had to get out NOW! I turned around, thank gods nothing was there and started to run, the creaking and groaning started to follow me back towards the door. I saw the door but to much of my dismay it started to close, slowly. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, I couldn't get stuck in here I would die! I was just a few steps away before the door closed with a click, I grabbed the door handle and twisted, turned, pulled and pushed but it wouldn't budge. My flashlight wouldn't last too long, maybe another day, but I may not be around to see that other day.

I pulled out my cell phone and my phone read: No connection - sorry Axel, but it looks like you're dead meat. I could feel my blood run clean cold. It was the demon, the demon had called me here and whatever it was it must be powerful. I turned around and looked back at where I was running from. Apparently I was gonna have to kill this thing to get out of here but...all my equipment was in the car. I sighed and started walking back to the black thing. I shinned my flashlight forward, as I walked the creaking started again, they must been watching me. I could feel them all around me, the chilled air was a dead give away.

I kept walking and realized I was past where that black thing was blocking me from getting anywhere else. I eventually came down to a dead end...but how? There was a noise to the right of me the wall on that side then disappeared leading to a new hallway, it was lit by torches built into the wall, as soon as I stepped through it the wall closed back up. "Damn, if you guys are gonna kill me, I know you're strong enough, kill me now!" I yelled, my voice echoed down the long dark empty hallway. I growled. " Fine, I'll just have to find another way out." I defiantly wasn't going to go looking for them, that would most likely get me killed, and they could make me go wherever they wanted me to go, dead ends, walls with passages behind them, I might have no choice. So I began my walk down the hallway.

---  
Roxas' POV

With my head resting in my hand I stared out the window looking out at the many people walking the streets.

" Roxas, focus!" I felt a jolt in my brain, like migraine or I had just been struck by something. " Roxas." I swatted at the person.

"Hayner, leave me alone I can do it."

"Roxas?" I turned to see Zexion.

" What?"

Zexion just stared at me. " Who's Hayner?" I blinked.

" Huh?"

" You called me ' Hayner', Roxas."

" I did?"

"Who's Hayner?"

I shrugged " I...don't know." Why did I called Zexion, Hayner? Who was Hayner? Wasn't he the guy that- oh yea. I shook my head. " No one." Zexion looked at the clock, 11:34pm.

"Axel's not back yet..."

"Probably still at work." I said nonchalantly. It didn't matter anyway, Axel had work today, I wasn't gonna rush him. Especially if it was on Destiny Islands. We were gonna surprise Axel when he came home with a meal but...it was eleven and he wasn't back yet, usually Axel was back by now...

"His cellphone isn't working, it says the number doesn't even exist." My eye widened.

"I wonder why-"

"I'm calling Xigbar, he knows the most about Axel." Zexion went into the kitchen and for a while I could hear him talking and yelling some. Zexion finally came out of the room and glared at the floor. I was too afraid to ask.

"What..?"

"Axel's job...he's a demon hunter. The magic I taught him...that's why he wanted to learn it so badly." Zexion paused to let us both process this. "Xigbar said Axel always sends him the locations he's going to in case he wanted to help, I have the location on my phone..." Okay now I was confused.

"So, he's in trouble?"

"When I get a hold of him sure as hell he will be." I looked back out the window. So Axel was in trouble....when was he not? Zexion was up moving about but I easily ignored him like I usually did. I kept my eyes out the window. Demons, huh? I remember hearing something about it but I thought it was just a rumor, but since Axel's a hunter, it must be true. If that all is correct-

"Don't go in Axel's room." Zexion quickly walked past and said quickly as he rushed around.

"Why not? Does he have a dead body in there?" Zexion didn't say anything but kept shoving random things into a bag, like candles and some dust looking stuff; I stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

" I wouldn't if I were you." Zexion called from the kitchen. I swear he could read my mind sometimes. I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. It was completely dark and I couldn't see a thing. I was almost too afraid to turn on the light but I quickly flipped it on and instantly regretted it, what was on his wall was disturbing. I had forget Axel had a dog. Yea, he _**had**_ a dog.

"That's how fierce they can be." I jumped at Zexion's voice, he was right behind me. Zexion sighed and flipped the light off pushed me out and closed the door. "Who knows what they could do to Axel." Fear shot through my veins at the reality of this situation, it was scary, I thought it was all stories but now it was smacking me like a brick to my head. Well more or less they were smacking Axel.

"Zexio-"

Zexion picked up the bag and went out the door. " C'mon, Roxas." I blinked then shot forward and out the door to catch Zexion.

" Where are we going?" I practically run just to catch up with his fast walking.

" We're going to find Axel and-" Zexion's phone started to buzz. Zexion stopped dead in his tracks which in turn made me run into him and fall over.

"What the h-"

"Its from Axel..." I stood up and looked at his phone, it was a video message, Zexion pushed play and Axel started to talk.

" Hey Zexion...and Roxas if you're even there." Axel was breathing heavily like he had been running, blood trailing down the side of his head and all around him was black, you could see his breath as he exhaled. "I'll be surprised if this even sends. Zexion I suspect you know everything by now by Xigbar. The demons have shattered most of my phone signal, I guess Verizon doesn't cover through all huh?" Axel tried to joke, he started to breath heavily and then he began to whisper and cautiously look all around him.

"I figure I don't have much time to talk but Zexion, I need you to find Sora and Riku. You remember the Keyblade Wars that were talked about in the History books talked about? Its hard to explain, I'll explain it to you later....maybe." I realized I wasn't breathing and I had to exhale. "They are ghosts right now and you'll find them in Destiny Islands like the text books say. You can feel ghosts like I can right? Of course you're the one that taught me. But anyway find them, get in touch with them. I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this, I tried to keep you safe...and" I could hear banging and thumping and hissing on Axel's side. "Please...hurry." The video then stopped and neither Zexion or I moved.

Axel didn't tell us because he was trying to keep us safe. I instantly felt horrible for getting so angry when Axel wouldn't tell me what he did and just assumed the 'worse'. Which what I thought was nothing like this. Zexion finally closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket and then began to walk.

Zexion ran a hand through us hair "It looks like we're going to take a trip to Destiny Islands." Zexion then whispered. "So its begins."

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Oh yes if ANYONE has anything or anybody they want me to change, add or just have a good idea, I am taking them! Its the 'next chapter now lol.**

**(1): You know since Roxas' voice is done by Jesse McCartney it should be obvious he would want to be a singer. Even though I hate Jesse McCartney.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_ -** Does Demyx pout_- It makes me wanna update =] _****  
**

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	12. Worst Day Ever

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:****_ (( sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it or re-correct anything...too tired, though I found myself editing this multiple times...like usual. I can't find anyone to beta read for me. This must suck that bad,eh?))_****  
**

**Well then! I finally updated! I worked on this forever! *sighs* I worked on this in school when I got the chance. Plus I have a load of school work, writing papers and crap. I have offically gotten my job so work + school + = less updates, sorry. This is a ubber long chapter especially when you are your parents computer writing fanfiction and they cant know about the fan fictions its hard to write as much I would like to. Well thats my fault, I would be able to use my computer if I would have kept my room clean. Yea my parents are weird, my room wasn't clean and they took the internet off my computer. Oh well sucks more for them cause I use the computer alot x3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....Square Enix and Disney owns it...for now. ((Don't forget to review.))  
**

* * *

**--------- Roxy's POV ----------  
**  
I watched the houses we passed by with interest, I had been planning on buying an actual house and get out of that apartment. Once I get a good well paying job I might be able too. Zexion turned on the radio on 102.1 The River(1). I smiled as a song I liked came on, I quietly started humming the song, it was Love Drunk(2) I think.

"You should sing it." Zexion said.

I blushed and looked back out the window. "No. I can't sing."

"Yes you can, I've heard you before." I turned to him.

"You have? When?" Zexion kept his eyes on the road and just smiled, I leaned my head against the window and looked back out. _Stalker..._ I pulled out my PSP and turned it on and started the game. It was five hours from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands, which was too long for me to just sit and do nothing...like Zexion, how could he just sit there and drive?

I started to fall asleep but never did fully, just doze or space out. I didn't want to leave Zexion- " If you're tired Roxas, go to sleep. Don't worry about me." He said nonchalantly. I still think he reads minds. I sighed and laid my chair back, closed my eyes and fell right asleep.

I woke up to a thump. I looked around to see what it was but nothing was there. I went to ask Zexion but I noticed the door was open on his side...and no Zexion. I shot up from my seat and frantically looked around. "Zexion?" I saw a flash of red run by the car followed by many black things. I opened the car door but it hit a wall. I blinked in confusion. Why won't it let me out?

"Roxas...?" I quickly turned around to see Axel bending down on the drivers side open door. I fell back into my seat.

"Axel?"

Axel sighed "Darn, I meant to get in contact with Zexion. I mean sure this is fine but, I was wanting someone with certain powers...did you guys find Sora and Riku yet?" I just shrugged.

"I was asleep then...I woke up and I was here." Axel made a 'o' face and sat beside of me and I could see him a little too well. His face, arms, legs and stomach were covered in blood, cuts and bruises; he coughed.

"What's...what's going on?" Axel shrugged.

"No idea. This has never happened before, if it did I wouldn't still be in here would I?" I shook my head dumbly.

"Who's Sora and Riku?" Axel winced slightly like he was afraid or hurt.

"...I'll explain everything later, its a long story or you might understand yourself later." I nodded. I started to hear some hissing sounds from when I saw Axel's video. "Be a good boy." He winked and then everything turned white.

I shot up from my seat and looked over to see Zexion still driving but he looked tense. What was that? A dream? Or Axel contacting me...?

"Axel was contacting you." I turned my head backwards Zexion.

"What? How did you-"

"I can read minds, Roxas. There's been a lot of weird stuff happening, have you not noticed?"

"I guess I have but didn't bother getting involved into it." Zexion nodded.

"Wise. But you need to know now, something has obviously happened with us, all of us. We...Axel, Xigbar and I have wondered if this stuff has to do with out new ruler Alik-i." Zexion paused. " We think he's making the demons appear, with out last ruler...whoever it was...just suddenly disappeared and Alik-i just showed up which has caused a lot of chaos recently. Unfortunately Axel likes to figure things out, I don't know why I didn't see that when he asked me to train him."

"The magic?"

"Yes, everyone knows a little bit of magic. Anyway back to the Alik-i guy, we think he's stronger than what we think he is. Non of us know if he's behind of all this but we just suspect."

"He sounded nice of the TV." Zexion nodded.

"Indeed he did, but that doesn't mean he actually is. One person can fool 99 people but the extra one percent can make the difference." I stared blankly at him.

"And that means?"

"It means someone can trick ninety-nine out of one hundred but the one that didn't get tricked."

"....what? That doesn't-"

"I know, leave me alone." I hushed myself from saying anything further. Though I wanted to ask a lot of questions but...nah. I saw Zexion smirk.

_' Stop listening.'_  
_  
' I can't help that your mind is so easy to read.'_ I humphed and stared back out the window, all I could see now was water, meaning we were getting close.

" We in fact are getting close. I don't know where Riku and Sora might be." I turned back away from Zexion. Why would Axel have us look for someone who is already dead? Plus it's supposed to me a myth.

"Its supposedly is. No one really knows, buts the main reason why people come here cause it supposedly has a house they use to live in and people come and tour the houses. Though many ghost hunters have gone in with their 'great' machines and try to detect something but they end up crashing every time."

"I didn't ask for your opinion but thanks for the info." I grumbled. Suddenly the car made a jerk and I almost went flying through the windshield if not for my seat belt.

"Roxas, I hate this as much as you. You may not know that but I'm trying to help Axel, I agree with him that there is more going on than we know. Axel and I want to know what that is, if you don't...then I can just walk there and you can take the car back to your apartment. I wouldn't advise that though, the demons know that you know a lot already and if you go back no one is gonna be there to protect you, you'll end up like Axel's dog, torn in half and pinned to the wall." Zexion took a deep breath. " I know you don't want that, I don't want that to happen to you. I know I didn't tell you about the mind reading. I know you're scared, hell I'm scared! But you have to suck up your bad attitude and cowardliness and swallow it like a man!" I stared at Zexion as he got done ranting. I just nodded my head and looked back out the window.

Zexion sighed and then once again began to drive. I looked over at Zexion

' Privacy please.' He nodded once but never took his eye's off the road. I stared back out the window and looked at the ocean. What Zexion had said was true, I needed to grow up, I was in college now, barley passing my classes but still an adult. An adult with the courage of a ten year old boy. I thought back. I don't even remember being little, it was just like I was born, knew everything I needed to know...sorta, and then was pushed into Twilight Academy. But it felt like something was missing, for some reason I wanted to find Sora and Riku but yet there was part of me saying this is a bad idea. I didn't know why this would be bad or good, either of which I didn't know about, what exactly was bad and good? Is there such thing?

Take the ocean for example, it can be calm and relaxing, but when a storm comes it can be disastrous. And the creatures in it, they can be nice and harmless, but then there's other things that can harm or kill you. So really...if there's good some where there's something bad right around the corner and vice-versa.

" Good analogy." Zexion complimented.

" I told you privacy."

" I can't just turn off my mind, I can tune you out but, what is there else to tune into?"

"You're own thoughts!"

"I did till I started to hear your analogy, and it was very well thought out. Try that for your next analogy paper." He teased. I smiled and looked around me, we were entering a town. Zexion was then stopped by a man, Zexion slowed to a stop and rolled down his window."Yes, sir?"

"No cars allowed, you have to park out here." I stared at man disbelievingly I was about to say something but Zexion quickly came back

"Thank you sir, but how are we supposed to get our stuff to our hotel?" The man jerked his thumb to a place behind us....a cart shop.

"You can take your stuff over there, rent a cart and pull it along where ever you need to go." I glared at the man but kept my mouth shut; Zexion smiled politely at the man.

"Thank you, that's what we'll do." Zexion rolled the window up before the man could say anything else. "Son of a bitch is gonna make us drag our stuff around. Damn town and no damn cars allowed. Fucking damn..." Zexion kept cursing on and on till he finally quieted down and said no more till we found a parking spot. " Douche bag." He said as we parked in the parking garage two floors under. " If out car gets...freaking crush from a sudden earthquake I'm suing this town." I smiled as Zexion kept ranting on...again. I was so funny to see the slate haired man get so mad like this, especially when he was using a monotone voice and a almost blank face.

Zexion again, finally stopped his cursing and started unpacking the things. I knew he was trying to hold back a lot of stress, of course I would also.

"Zexion-"

"Here's some munny, get up there, get a cart and bring it back down here. Get two if you have to. The biggest one they have. I scowled at him but took the munny anyway and walked off. As I reached the second level on the parking lot I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I shrugged and walked on.

I finally reached the cart place and walked inside. There were many people running around with cell phones in there ears or papers in front of them at desk. I saw a map and took one and looked over it as I walked to the front desk. I bet Zexion would like one of-

"Ooof!" I stumbled backwards and the paper landed over my face but a hand caught my arms and kept me up on my feet.

"I am so sorry, man! I totally did not watch where I was going!" The man get me go and I took the paper off my face.

"No...that's okay...though I am in a rush." I looked up to see a oddly tall, almost as tall as Axel, with dirty blond hair in a mullet type shape. He had very soft greenish blue eyes with a very friendly looking posture which was very relaxed like he was talking to a friend. Odd guy...

"Oh...I see." The man rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry though." He smiled sheepishly. I waves my hand nonchalantly.

"It's no big deal, really." I smiled back, the mans smile faltered a bit.

"My name is Demyx..."I half a expected a ' Got It Memorized ' to be inputted but that was just with Axel...oh crap.

"I'm Roxas, I um...really have to hurry." Demyx followed me.

"Are you visiting?" He asked.

"Yea sorta. You live here?" Demyx looked thoughtful

"You could say that. What are you here for?" He made it sound like it was a prison or something but I knew he meant why was I here.

" I um....do you believe in demons and ghosts and stuff?" Demyx's smiled nearly disappeared but it came back to its fullest.

"Yea...you could say I do."

"Well, one of my friends is a demons hunter. Well he was tricked into being called into this big old building and now he's being chased by demons and so we have to find some dead guys to help us get him out."

Demyx wasn't smiling anymore. "What's your friends name?"

"Axel..." I sighed. "But its not like I can just go home ya know, Zexion, the guy I'm here with said that I already know too much so-" I paused "Oh fuck." Demyx bust out laughing.

"Don't worry about me Roxy. I'll be fine, trust me." He winked, waved then walked off. " I hope you find your friend." I blinked

He called me Roxy. Only a few people call me that, and its usually just Axel. I shrugged, well...it must just come to you or something...yea. I went up to the desk and asked for one huge cart. Oh boy did I get one, if they allow those things in the town why not cars?! The thing was humongous! Good thing you could drive it.

I did get it down to the third level without tipping the cart over large curves.

" What took you so long?" Zexion questioned as I finally reached him.

"Uh, ran into someone."

"Who? You know someone here?" I shook my head.

"No, I literally ran into him."

"I see. Okay now help me get all this stuff into the cart...." I sighed.

"I can't believe you made me walk all the way up there." Zexion smirked.

" I didn't want to do it, you're younger so you have to, I'm getting old ya know." Zexion teased and I just rolled my eyes.

" You're only two years younger than me."

"Three, you're twenty right? I'm twenty-three. Three years, Roxy, I know you can't do English but you should know simple math right?" He joked again and I punched him playfully.

"Meany face." Zexion and I finally got all the stuff loaded into the stupid cart and rode off with it. Zexion had called a motel when I was gone and made reservations and it was close by so it didn't take us more than a few minutes to get there. We unpacked and Zexion started rushing around putting stuff away and also looking for certain things.

"Zexion, I'm going to go look around town." I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"Yea, okay just be back by sundown." I nodded and walked out the door.

**-- After walking around for an hour --  
**  
I sighed and sat on a bench outside a drawing shop. I was tired from walking around and looking around in random stores. I looked front of me to see a huge abandoned looking motel. The name was faded and...scratched? I guess from it being so old and...maybe animals or something. I walked towards it and peeked in the windows. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing, I grabbed the door handle, of course expecting it to be locked but it easily opened right up.

I looked cautiously around me and then quietly stepped inside, it was a bit cold and damp but otherwise very nice looking despite how it looked on the outside. I looked around and saw a check in desk in front of me and a door to the left and right of it.

" I bet the keys to the rooms are still here." I walked over to the slots by the desk where the keys were kept, all the keys 1-20 where there except number nine...it could have fallen I took number thirteen and the map on the wall said the stairs where through the left door. I started to walk that way. Yes, I knew this was dangerous and there could be robbers...or demons here but I was gonna check the place out anyway.

I reached the stairs, they looked very nice, dusty but nice and sturdy looking. I started to ascend the stairs but stopped after seeing a light foot print in the dust. My heart pounded but I proceeded to ascend up the stairs. I looked around to see rows of doors each numbered from 1-20. In front of me was door number ten, heh, right in the middle. I looked both ways to see wall candle lit hallways. The floor was made out of wood and the walls were also but had some wave patterns on it. Each side of a hallway had a round corner that turned and most likely led to the rest of the hall way.

I decided to go left since that's where my the door to this key was. I proceeded to go that way till I heard a voice. I paused to listen but heard nothing, I shrugged it off and went up to my desired door.

**-- Demyx's POV --**

"Get him and Zexion away from the Islands, make them want to go back to Twilight Town." HE paused. "They are looking for Sora and Riku to help them with Axel's situation." I looked over at HIM.

"Did you-?"

"I sent Axel there, they are catching on and I am still weak from all that I've done so far." I glared at the wall and HE saw, HE knew why. " Demyx...it's all in your past now, what you're doing for me is good, either you help me and I'll send whats his face back into you and you'll never get to keep what you have." I glared harder at the wall " You wanted you and your friends to have a heart so here you all have it!"

"I didn't mean this way! If I would have know this was part of the deal I never would have taken it!" I turned to him and snapped. HE was about to say something threatening but stopped before hearing footsteps. It was Roxas...

"Roxas..."

"Get him out of here, now." HE whispered.

"But-"

"Now! Even if you have to kill him to get out, I defiantly don't want him here." HE snapped but we both paused again as Roxas glanced out way in confusion. Good thing we were invisible but thing he could hear us. I nodded anyway after HE gave me a last threatening look then disappeared. I sighed inwardly as Roxas walked up to his door. I hated myself right now...

**--- Back to Roxy ---**

I took out the key, put it in the keyhole and turned the knob but it did nothing. I twisted it again...and nothing. I growled and grabbed the door handle and kept turning it. Suddenly the keyhole glowed then made a clicking sound after the glow went away I just sat there, confusedly stared at my hand. I carefully twisted the doorknob and the door swung open. I had no idea how that happened what that was so sweet! The room was boring, nothing in it, vacant.

I went to the fourteenth door and put my hand on it for a few seconds before the keyhole glowed and the clicking sound was heard. I grinned victoriously and pushed the door open to find the same thing. It was cool but this would have been cooler if something was in them. I sighed and decided on going back to Zexion to tell him what I found but then I remembered the key to the ninth door being gone. I ran down the hallway to the ninth room.

I walked up to the door and turned it, locked of course. I set my hand on it and it glowed and clicked. I pushed the door open to see the room nothing like the others. It was decorated in blue, all blue, the king sized bubble bedspread, ocean wallpaper, the medium blue carpet, a clean window with some light blue drapes. It was very clean with the exception of some clothes lying on the bed. I walked all the way inside and took in how clean the air was. I noticed in the corner was a....big tall blue pointy thing that slightly resembled a guitar. It was very shiny and clean, beside the guitar thing was a desk with papers scattered all over it. They were notes and lyrics, well written as it looked.

"You like my music?" I whipped around to see none other than Demyx standing in the doorway. He had a very serious face and was leaning on the inside of the door frame with his arms crossed; I set the music down and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

I scoffed " What are you doing here?"

Demyx smiled almost evilly "I live here."

"That's-"

"Illegal I know, but its a place to stay." So that's what he meant by 'You could say' when I asked him if he lived here. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Demyx glared.

"Don't forget those demons are after you, like you said. They mostly stay in dark old abandoned places like this."

"What about you?" I snapped.

"I can take care of myself. Just get out Roxas." Demyx walked over towards me, grabbed his...guitar thing and walked back towards the door his back facing me. "You might be wise to listen to me and get out while you can." He said non to friendly then walked away. Okay, what the hell did that mean?! I ran towards the door and looked out to see nothing, no Demyx. I stepped all the way out and looked around. He must have went down stairs or...I paused.

Oh my god, what if he was a criminal?! He's probably hiding right now and then gonna attack me with that huge...thing and then beat me with it with the pointy top! Well Demyx seemed nice at the cart place...but aren't they all nice and act cool and friendly to not get caught? What if he thinks I'm gonna tell the police?!

My mind was going in circles, spinning out of control with outrageous idea's. I just had to get out of here but first....I looked at door number ten then put my hand on it and it did the usual it clicked but didn't open. I went to touch it again and I saw water starts to gush out from the bottom of the door. I jumped back as I watched the other doors gush out water. I darted towards the stairs but the water was rising so high it was hard to even walk and I ended up falling and ended up getting soaked. The water started to rise almost up to my waist I waded to the stairs only to find it was submerged in water. I felt my heart miss a beat, I was going to die, oh my god I was going to die!

Demyx must have gotten out or something...or maybe a demon had started all this and Demyx was floating around in a room somewhere! I looked quickly around for a window to crawl out of but they were all in the rooms or down stairs which were in water. The water was now to where I had to swim in it, it was about to reach the ceiling and I was struggling to breath without getting water in my mouth. I slipped under then came back up and attempted to scream.

"I'll get out! I'll get out! I promise!" I took one last breath before the water was at its limit. I opened my eyes and started to swim towards the stairs to get down stairs to see if I could open a door or window. I did get down to the door but I was quickly running out of air. I pulled,pushed and hit the doors and windows to get them open.

I saw something from the outside run to the window, I was starting to see spots from the lack of air, I couldn't think straight nor see. My limbs started to go weak and shut down, I couldn't take the lack of air anymore. Reflexively I gasped and swallowed a lot of water and started to choke on it and before I knew it everything went black.

**---**

I moaned as opened my eyes and attempted to move but the slightest movement made me feel nauseous.

"Don't move, Roxas. It will just make you dizzy and sick." I blinked.

"What...what happened?"

"You didn't come back or answer your cell phone so I went out looking for you. I tracked your phone and found you submerged in water at an abandoned motel, I'm the one who should be asking you what the hell happened." I sighed and thought back but it was fuzzy.

"I can't remember, I remember meeting Demyx the guy I told you that crashed into me at the cart place." I strained to remember " He said I couldn't stay there, it sounded threatening." Zexion narrowed his eyes. "I tried to leave but the water came in very rapidly, like a few seconds and then it was up to my waist and then I tried to find a way out but..." I felt tear weld up in my eyes. Zexion looked at me with a comforting smile. I quickly sat up but ignored the dizziness.

"Hand me a lock, your safe." I pointed to it. " Let me show you something." Zexion brung me the safe and put it beside of me."Watch." I put my hand on the lock ( it was one of those combination locks) it glowed and started to spin to make the right numbers entered, it clicked then popped open. I looked up at Zexion who just stared at me like I had found something of utter importance.

"How...when did this happen?"

"Well...when I was trying to open a door...and all that happened, the keyhole glowed, clicked then opened. If locked of course." Zexion composed himself.

"Well it looks like you have some sort of gift also. But it's quite odd this one is." I shrugged. "Okay well, tell me about this Demerix guy."

"Demyx." I corrected.

"Yea, yea whatever. Just describe to me what he looked like." I described Demyx to Zexion. "Hum, I'll do some research on him later. Right now, you need to rest then we'll go out and find who Axel wants us to find." I nodded and laid back down. I wonder if Axel's ok....

**-- Axel's POV --**

"Damn those things can hit hard." I said to myself as I limped down a hallway that had just appeared out of nowhere. Well it could have been one I have been down before but just didn't recognize it cause they all looked the same. Dark hallways lit by wall candles with a few locked doors here and there. I did manage to get into one and hide there for some time and rest and contact Zexion before they would find me again.

I sighed to myself once again for the billionth time today. I felt bad for getting Zexion and Roxas into this when everything was at its worst but how else am I supposed to get out? I can't just waltz right own like I own the place, because I don't. I just hoped they weren't getting any trouble. I leaned against a wall and slid down it slowly and sat down resting after who knows how long of running. I was tired from the lack of sleep and much running, but I knew if I let my guard down for one moment it would be over.

Zexion and Roxas would go all through this trouble just to find me dead. Course I couldn't really feel bad if I did die, I'd be dead I guess it couldn't really care. I was now fighting my eyes to stay open, the longer I rested the more tired I would become. I rose to my feet and began to walk again. I would try to contact Zexion or Roxas again but both my cell phone and GPS were crush into dust. I stopped myself as I then again saw no more light, pitch blackness in front of me as I had seen from when I first came in.

I didn't hesitate to walk through it, whatever it was needed killed, if it needed killed god damn it's gonna die. I could sense the size of the demon and it was either very large or my senses are wearing down and broken but I kept on walking. I was gonna get out of here with or without Zexion and Roxas' help.

The black stuff finally dissipated and all was left in front of me was a door and above it was the word ' Exit'. I carefully walked up to it took one more step towards the door then heard a soft click.

" Shit." The floor then slopped downward and I began to slide down. I growled to myself for being so stupid and literally falling for it. I finally reached the bottom with a thud. The floor then rose, leaving me in the dark and became my new ceiling. I carefully stood up and felt around, it was too dark to see anything and was too tired to use magic to light the place up.

I finally found the wall and began to make my way around the place I was in. I smiled to myself as I realized how this was much like The Pit and the Pendulum except I hope none of those torchers were awaiting me. I continued to walk, which I figured this must also be a hallways like the rest of the place was but I stopped as soon as I heard shuffling; I tensed. I didn't know where it had come from. For all I knew it could have been some demon, or many demons since it was dark and secluded at the bottom of an empty building.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to see what it was and have it scare the sit out of me or not not see it and still care the shit out of me. I decided for the first option, I formed a small ball in my hand and threw it up into the air, it flashed and it lit up the room. I looked around to see...an empty room. A very large empty room, a large room with no doors. I continued to look around but stopped when something caught my eye.

Someone was about ten feet away from me, someone with sandy blond spiky hair and some black and white checkered clothes. My heart skipped a beat, what the hell was Roxas doing here?! How did he get in here?!

"Roxas?" The said blond looked up at me; he was wet and looked very tired.

"Axel...?" He looked at me bewildered. "Did, did you get out?" I shook my head, Roxas looked very genuinely confused. "But how-?"

"I don't know. I just fell through a floor and ended up here." I paused " How long have you been down here?" Roxas shrugged.

" I just remember being in a motel..." Roxas told me all about the guy he met and how the guy named Demyx had threatened him then not soon after it flooded.

" I see..."

"Oh my god, am I dead?! Did I die?!" I saw panic slowly come over his face.

"No Roxas, you're not." He can't...not yet anyway, not till Sora and Riku get here with- "Zexion."

" He was at our motel the last time I saw him." I nodded, that meant he was probably ok. But that doesn't explain why Roxas ended up here. I heard a small sound coming from Roxas.

"Roxas...?" He didn't look at me but I could tear drops staining the floor and a small sob. I sat down beside of him. "What's wrong, Roxy?"

I could hear him breathing hard. "Can't you hear it?" What? I sat still and I could faintly hear a few hissing sounds coming from all around us.

"Roxas-"

"I'm scared, I heard this noise when I was in the motel underwater and trying to get out, I could see a few black things swimming around and then...that's when I blacked out." Roxas shook from crying as he took a breath. The light from my magic was about to out, it was fading.

"Roxas, I'm not going to let them hurt you if I can help it but you have to cooperate with me, you have to have good running legs." I winked playfully and Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up but fell back down.

"I'm dizzy, but I trust you..." I smiled but tried to keep it as the hissing became louder. Truthfully I was just as scared as Roxas was...or worse cause I knew what exactly we were up against but I guess it would be scary too if you didn't know. I picked up and then picked up Roxas bridal style.

"I can't have you dizzy and falling over when being chased." I joked but Roxas didn't seem to be in the mood for them till I saw a small smile tug on his lips have a small laugh.

"You're right." I also gave a small laugh as I headed towards the only door in the room. I grabbed the door knob and surprise surprise it was locked.

"Damn." Roxas smiled

"Here let me help." He reached over and grabbed the door knob and held it there.

"Roxas what are you doing-"

"Shush." I shushed and watched as the lock on the door handle began to glow then it clicked. Roxas smile triumphantly. "Something I found when I was at the motel." I tried to look surprised but I knew there was a hint of sadness in it. I proceeded to open the door and walk through leading into another candle lit hallway like upstairs. I knew this all was going to get worse. I knew we were heading deeper into the building moving towards whatever was waiting for me, or us.

I wanted Zexion to come here with Sora and Riku but...I looked down at the blond who was currently pass out in my arms. I knew Roxas would either get mad or aggressive when he found out the truth, it took me a while to accept what happened. I was the only one who regained their memories from the day of the wipe out.

I was one of the lucky ones who knew, but I still couldn't use my element like I use too. The other poor souls who weren't affected died or disappeared after announcing the fact. I wasn't that stupid to go out and publicly announce it. I couldn't tell any of my friends for the fear they would turn on me and tell. There was no way I could stand up to Alik-i government and survive; not without a good fight of course. I kept my eyes straight ahead looking for the next door.

Roxas' power sure was convenient to have right now, no one was going to touch him. He had the power of light after all but that still didn't stop them from hurting me or him if the demons used, as they did with Roxas, using common element to hurt us. This was going to get difficult, anything could happen in any moment.

I thought back to a few minutes ago when Roxas has mentioned Demyx. I knew it was Demyx who tried to kill Roxas, but after forever of thinking I couldn't figure out why. That thing that had controlled him seemed to be gone from the sound of it so Demyx was acting on his own or was taking order. That still didn't explain why he would take orders to kill Roxas, I was probably in denial to think that Demyx would turn against us. But then again he always acted happy and cheerful all the time. It could have been a cover up for what he was really planning.

Whatever the reason was it needed to be stopped before more people got hurt for no reason. I looked back down at Roxas was still napping, I needed to address some wounds it looked like. It still bewildered me how he ended up here in the first place. Demyx maybe? A demon? Alik-i? I sighed heavily out loud. This was beginning to get hard, Roxas was heavy, I was hungry and tired. But Roxas was just as tired and most likely sick, he was getting oddly pale.

I stopped and set Roxas down on the floor. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. I knew it was from the lack of food, water and sleep but I couldn't do anything about it. This might be all it is, its just a huge maze and you have to find the exit before you die of starvation, dehydration, you fall asleep and the demons come and get you or you go crazy from lack of all that stuff. Or all four at the same time, I shrugged to myself. I guess it was a way out of here but I wasn't that crazy enough yet to thing about killing myself just yet. I had someone to protect.

Roxas shifted onto his side as he slept, he was using my leg as his pillow but I didn't really mind. As I watched Roxas sleep I felt my eyelids become heavy, I tried to keep them open but eventually my eyes shut and I was out...

_**Review PLEASE~ (like now)**_

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:  
**

**Gosh this took to long to write sorry about that. Yes, two Roxas', but which one is the real one? How did Roxas end up in the place where Axel was? Did Demyx really try to kill Roxas? And what about Zexion? Find out next time I update xD **

**(1): I love that station**

**(2): I love that song.**

**Words: A freak load more than usual. Its over 7,000 words! I am so proud of myself! -pats myself on the back- Please hold your applause to the very end of the authors note.**

**Exact count of words: 7,039**

**I don' t own KH. I own the plot though, its mine.**

_**Review PLEASE~ (like now)**_

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	13. Long Day

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:**

**Well I got my job and that starts today...well there will still be updates like usual. Just not as often as I have been or like to. But I will still write I promise. ****_Sorry for any mistakes....I didn't read back over it or re-correct anything...too tired, though I found myself editing this multiple times...like usual. I can't find anyone to beta read for me. ((This must suck that bad,eh?))_****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....Square Enix and Disney owns it...for now. ((Don't forget to review.))  
**

* * *

Roxas shifted onto his side as he slept, he was using my leg as his pillow but I didn't really mind. As I watched Roxas sleep I felt my eyelids become heavy, I tried to keep them open but eventually my eyes shut and I was out...

**--- (Zexion's POV) ---**

I shoved Roxas forward " What's your problem?!" I shouted, Roxas knew I was already frustrated and the fact that he was stalling at almost every random store we passed by was getting quite ridiculous. Roxas stumbled backwards but caught himself on a near by bench.

"Ooof, gosh Zexion, I'm just checking out the place."

"Roxas...we have to find Sora and Riku." I growled

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora and Riku, Sora and Riku, why do they matter anyway?!"He yelled.

"Because Axel is in trouble if you haven't forgot!"

"Of course not." He snapped.

"Then start-hey! Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I yelled as Roxas walked the opposite way.

"I'm hungry." He stated matter-o-factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was walking up to an ice-cream stand before I grabbed him arm.

"So help me Roxas we are going to find them wither you want to or not." Roxas just stared at me blankly.

"Whatever." I let go of him.

"Lets go then." Roxas didn't acknowledging me when I spoke to him, at least he was following and not slowing us down any further. I did get directions from someone though, not very good ones I could say to that.

"Okay, explain this to me again uh....Lexermnas."

"Call me Lex." This was was one creepy man. When he looked at you it looked like he was glaring, well that's what Roxas said, I think he seemed fine. Pretty nice really. "Okay now, you go down ocean creek road, make two right turns till you see a dead end road, it looks like a cliff, the houses are on that road. Don't remember what its called, Destiny's End I think, that is the street Riku's house is on. You remember Sora's right?"

I paused "One more time." Why couldn't I think today? I was usually good at remembering these things. Lex sighed.

"Just to the left of the Destiny's End is a street called..." He paused. "I don't remember. But its to the left of Destiny's End. You'll know 'em when you get there, trust me its hard to miss." I thanked him and motioned for Roxas, who was sitting on a bench boring chucking bread crumbs at the birds.

We actually got lost along the way, Lex was wrong, it was three turns which completely blew us off. But we did find it, and Roxas...he was acting a bit moody again. He almost acted...nervous. Why? I didn't have a clue but it was really starting to worry me. After the whole drowning at the motel incident he has been acting weird. I stopped. Roxas stopped casually beside me.

"What's wrong?" Roxas gave me a worried glace after seeing my face. Was it that bad? I knew it probably had to be, Roxas was acting weird, and he said that Demyx guy threatened him...if I was wrong, I would have a huge debt to him on my hands for doing this...

I turned to Roxas and gave him the hardest punch I could muster. Roxas stumbled backwards from the blow; I shook my hand out, that really hurt.

"Z-zexion? What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" I stood closely in front of him.

"Don't pretend, I know." Roxas blinked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Roxas turned his head lightly to the side.

"I don't-"

"Just give it up. I know. You're not the real Roxas, I'm not that stupid ya know." Roxas gave me a blank expression.

" 'Bout time." I glared at him. 'Roxas' stood up and smiled then disappeared into thin air.

"Coward!"

"Oh oh you underestimate me, Zexion." I looked up to see someone sitting onto of Riku's house smirking evilly down at me. He jumped down and landed five feet from me and bowed. "I am Demyx, I'm sure you've heard of me." He winked then stood straight up.

"What do you want?" I growled

"Oh so demanding, Zexy. You always were." He smiled sadly.

I narrowed my eyes " I've never met you before." Demyx frowned.

"You just don't remember."

"I'm sure I'd remember someone like you." Demyx grinned almost playfully.

"Oh people say I'm hard to forget, for a lot of things sadly. I try to be remembered for the good but people just never care. They never did, but I tried to help them anyway, but it ended up hurting them."

"You're very...odd."

"I know I get called that a lot also. You've always called me that, Axel too."

"You know Axel...?"

" We knew each other once upon a time, you don't remember?"

"Obviously not." I sneered. Demyx sighed.

"Well at least someone has this figured out already. Took him not too long, though."

"Axel..."

"Yupperoonie! He's the first one to figure this all out, sadly my boss has to kill him." He glared at the ground. "You have to save him, Zexion. and Roxas too."

" I plan on it." Demyx looked up at me and smiled but with sad eyes.

"I'm not allowed to let you do that. Orders, ya know."

"Then don't follow them!" I had no idea how powerful might be so I wanted to stay clear of battling. Demyx gave a painful smile.

"You have no idea how much I would love to do that."

"Then do just that." Demyx shook his head.

"I really wish it were that simple, until I complete my contract...I wont have to do this anymore." Demyx summoned a huge oddly shaped, oh what was it....Sitar. "Now please." He looked at before walking backwards "Don't die."

**--- Axel's Pov ---  
****  
**I could hear some light shuffling around me and I was moving....I thought I was anyway. I tried to open my eyes but realized I was blind folded. Now..how did this happen? I thought back....I ran and got tired from caring Roxas...oh crap...Roxas. I fell asleep and now we were captured by god knows what. They were dragging by my jacket but they had tired my hands up so I couldn't escape.

I decided to act like I was still sleeping to not attract attention just yet. They seemed to drag us on forever till they stopped, a door opened then they continued to drag us on again, I fell back asleep again. Later when I awoke I could hear voices, I sat sitting up now, propped against a wall maybe but I still didn't move.

"Yes I see you brought him to me but that's not going to stop me from killing him."I heard a deep voice that clearly had much authority,

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Someone else shouted....Demyx...the deep voice man laughed, I had a very good suspicion it was Alik-i . He laughed.

"You think I care? You're still filling out your contract, your friends have-"

"Yes I know but that shouldn't mean you can kill them!" Alik-i laughed louder.

"There's nothing in the contract that says I can't even if it did, you gonna stop me?" There was a long silence following that. "S'what I thought, but since you argued with me and didn't get rid of him sooner and that purple haired guy-"

"Zexion."

"Yes, him. You, are going to get rid of them for me."

"What?! But I-"

" Don't think I know about your plan, you're trying to get your contract up quickly then hopefully go back and make friends with them again. The clone told me everything, ah yes, you failed with that also...am I correct?" Another silence. "Since that all is settled, get rid of him." I heard Alik-i walk away and out of the room.

Footsteps started walking towards me, I hated to have to hurt Demyx...but I had too. As soon as he got close enough I would attack him, lets just hope my fire element is back like it feels and I'm not just sitting on a heating vent.

The footsteps stopped in front of me but I didn't hear the sound of his weapon appearing or anything. Just a big long sigh. Demyx grabbed my arms and started to drag me somewhere, I wished I could peak a little and see where I was but this stupid blind fold is keeping me from doing just that!

I was dropped into a hard cold floor then untied my hands. "Axel, I know you're awake." Dang. I sat myself up and pulled the blind fold off of me but slowly because I was too scared to see what was in front of me.

I blinked a few times to get readjusted to the light. I looked up to see Demyx staring at me, he didn't look threatening nor friendly or even relaxed.

"Uh...Hi." I said awkwardly and Demyx smiled lightly.

"Hi." Demyx had really changed. His hair wasn't in its usual mullet style, nor was it a dirty blond. It was more brown and black and almost flat but still up a bit. He had gotten bigger muscle wise and a whole lot taller, he was pale and his eyes were a dead gray color.

I sat up against the wall. "You gonna kill me or what?" Demyx looked away. "I don't really understand why you would take Alik-i's side."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would if you would tell me." I growled. Demyx looked away. "Doesn't matter I guess, once you kill me and the rest of us who know then your life can go back to being peaceful, right."

"Of course not! I don't want to kill you! Its just-ugh!" Demyx agitatedly ran his hand through his hair.

"Just what?!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you! Not yet anyway!!" Demyx started to frantically pace the room. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, if I just would have specified better-" He sighed heavily.

"Just wish you would tell me what it is." I said and the next thing I knew a hand came down and slapped me hard across the face making me fall sideways.

I blinked a few times then smirked "Oh a slap, best you can do? Still?" Demyx glared at me and then kicked me in the side. I gasped and coughed at the impact, god he could kick.

"Don't mess with me, Axel."

"Oh why? You really think you can take me?" That got him going I could already see the fire in his eyes, and I could feel it too. I smirked as I carefully stood up making sure Demyx didn't kick my ribs out of place, nope, still in tact, just bruised. Demyx summoned his Sitar and charged towards me.

I dodged as Demyx swung his Sitar at me he skidded to a stop then strummed a few cords and the water rushed towards me, I was getting ready just to hopefully steam it all away with the fire but it caught my by surprise and the water pinned me to the wall so tight that it hurt to even struggle.

Demyx stood in front of me almost glaring at me "We're not supposed to fight, we aren't the ones that should be fighting each other. You're wasting your time trying to fight me when you should be saving Roxas." My eyes widened, crap. " I don't have much time to be here, Zexion will most likely be here soon, I have to leave." I blinked.

"Why do you have to leave?" Demyx half smiled

"I'm as guilty just as much as Alik-i is and I was just as bad before this when we were Nobodies. You really think Sora and Riku aren't going to try to kill me too?"

"But if can fight-"

"Yes I can fight you off, but if you haven't forgotten that Sora is the Keyblade master. The main reason why Alik-i left Sora and Riku dead was because he has a little control on what they do since they are in his territory." Demyx was getting ready to say more before he paused and jumped back. "Don't take this personal but Alik-i is expecting me to kill you, but you're not hurt the slightest bit, just take it before he goes away again, please." I glared at him.

He expected me to help him? After all he's done?!

"You're life just might save Roxas'" That got me.

"Where is he?"

"I...don't know really. Alik-i has him somewhere, since Roxas is apart of Sora...he doesn't want Roxas to go back to him like he's supposed to. But...something doesn't seem right, if he really didn't want Sora and Riku to come here they'd be gone already." He was right, he would have gotten rid of them by now. " So I have a bad feeling about them coming here."

Demyx dropped me back down to the ground and walked away a few steps.

"When do you suspect they will get here?" I asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Dunno, how ever long it takes for Zexion to recover."

"Recover?"

"...Yea I had to fight him but I knocked him unconscious, took him away from Sora and Riku's house and left him at some random spot." He paused and looked up at me and saw my pissed off face. " Hey, hey don't give me that look, I had to."

"You didn't have to."

Demyx growled a little then sighed and opened up the door. "Find Roxas." I hesitated "My god, go! He's coming and you can't be here when he is."

"I bet I can-"

"Axel." He growled "Get. Out." I glared at him and cautiously walked out the door, as soon as I was out the door slammed behind me;I looked around the room I was in. It has white round walls with chairs on the walls and-

It call came back then, it was the castle. I blinked at how much it looked the same even after Alik-i changed it. Why didn't he change this room? Maybe he got lazy or he just didn't know what to do with it, the rest of the castle was black or gray but this room is still its blinding white color. But now it all made sense, all the senseless hallways and random rooms every few feet or some locked doors, those were our rooms.

I walked closer to the chairs on the small platform remembering the day I had first been brought here. I shook the thought off and walked back towards the door, there wasn't any door in here to get out I knew that. I paused for a moment remembering Demyx told me to get out of the room. I might have been brought here by a corridor or something.

I stepped back and tried to summon one but nothing came. I sighed frustratedly and sat down on the platform, I didn't want to go back there with Demyx, he looked pretty pissed. I still wondered what was up with him and all this, it didn't make too much sense really. Demyx was usually a fairly nice guy, we made jokes about his laziness or how weak he was, heck he even knew he was. Maybe all the things we said finally got to him?

When Demyx first started acting weird of course we didn't know what to think of it. When he learned about Alik-i it became a bit clearer but Demyx shouldn't still be controlled by him would he? I laid down on my back, stared up at the high ceiling and continued to think. I just had to stay in here till someone came, hopefully they would anyway or I'd be stuck here. I looked at some of the seats and imagined us sitting in them, even though we did want out...it was slightly...nice.

**---- Zexion ----**

"Stupid, Demyx with his stupid Sitar." I laid my head back as I sat on a bench. I had a throbbing headache from getting hit with that Sitar over the head. I massaged my temples with my fingers, nothing was going right. Axel was in trouble, Roxas had disappeared at the motel and somehow got replaced without my knowing of it. Then that Demyx guy came up and knocked me out...lead me back away from Sora and Riku's house and now I have to find it again. I winced. After the headache goes away...

"Are you alright?" I lifted my head up to see a man with pink hair standing in front of me. He looked familiar...I think he's that...flouriest from that one show that I can't remember...yea...I put laid my head back and sighed.

"Yea."

"You look like you're in a lot of pain..." I was.

"No." I could hear him sit beside of me.

"Are you sure? I mean you're bleeding, do you need to go to a hospital? I can take you, its no problem."

I shook my head. "No-whoa!" The guy had picked me up and was carrying me towards his...um...cart.**((me:I decided they are like huge golf carts lawl))** He set me down in the back and handed me a pillow. "Uh.."

"You need to get to a hospital."

"No...I need to find the house I'm looking for! Thanks for your help but I can take care of myself." I wobbled, still a bit dizzy as I got out of the cart and stood up. The man sighed.

"If you say so...but I can give you a ride if you want. Truthfully you look in no condition to be walking around." I sighed and sat beside of him.

"Sure, I'll take your offer." The man smiled.

"Great! I'm Marluxia."

"Zexion." Marluxia smiled again and we began to go. I told him where I was going. He asked why. "I'm uhm just vistiting sites."

Marluxia accpeted that answer but instead of riding in silence like I had hoped he decided to talk.

"So you work anywhere?" He asked.

"Yea. A bookstore in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town? I heard it was really pretty."

"You get use to it."

"Probabaly but it would still be so neat. I work at the-"

"Marly Corp right?" Marluxia beamed proudly.

"Yea, finest, freshest, most exotic and best variety of flowers around." He boasted obviously proud of himself. Of course he did make loads of munny but by the looks up it only if its brought up is when he talks about it.

"My co-workers are the best also. My top employee is Larxene." He said almost dreamily. "She is my wife of course."

"You're married?"

Marluxia smiled nervously "Not exactly, but we live togeather we just didn't get married cause incase it didn't work out we wouldnt have to go through long divorce papers." He paused "But I don't see that happening."

"Thats sort of wise of you, not that many wealthy people do that. They just right into marriage and regret it later." Marluxia nodded. I looked at him for a moment and his pink hair. Atleast I'm sure it was pink. "Yea my hair is a odd color, eh?"

I blinked out of thought then blushed after realized I had been caught. He laughed. "I dye it. Why you ask? Because it gives me a unique look. Something not a lot of other guys have." Yea when I first saw him on TV I thought he was gay. He sorta looks it.

We rode in silence the rest of the way until we stopped in front of Riku's house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and Marluxia nodded.

"Anytime. You want me to go with you? I've always wanted to see the place." He lives here but never had gone?

"Uh...I'm sorry but I'd rather be by myself." Marluxia frowned.

"Well I-"

" Are you Zexion?" A reporter with some odd brittish accent came running towards me. Oh fuck.

"Yes, sir I am."

"Thank the holy dunks! We've been waiting for you for hours! You were here not too long ago but then you suddenly disappeared-"

"Yes I know, I had some problems to attend to." I replied cooly but remembered the blood that was still on my face when I caught site of the reporter staring at my head.

"We'll have to get you clean up then before we start. My name is Luxord. No last name, just Luxord, that's all you need to know anyway. I am the main guy you talk to get this all done, but you need not to worry for all you have to do is get ahold of Riku! Sora is probably there too! If not we'll have to try Sora's house. You see-" He pause and looked behind me, oh crap he was still there.

"Whom may I ask is this?"

"That is-"

"I am his escort." He said as he took his place beside of me and smiled at Luxord.

"Well thats just fine crispy crumpets! He can watch too then! Anyway enough of this talk. If no one is in this house then they are in Sora's house...you see after Sora disappeared then came back he was very protective of him and Sora's um girlfriend you could say but she's not importaint." He drawled "Well go get 'em!" He pushed me and Marluxia towards the house then Luxord flpped open his phone and then started chatting again. God he could talk.

"I didn't know you were a hunter, you told me you were a librarian."

"I am, but I am an expert on this stuff."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I don't need to tell eveything, some people like to take advantage of that and want me do raise the dead, I'm not a freaking nomocracer."

"Nemo-craiser?"

"Its knee-mock-rass-er. Something like that. They raise people from the dead, though a few days after doing that they disappear so it became less frequent till it eventually died out." Marluxia stared at me wide eyed.

"This is all so wierd." I nodded in agreement.

We finally got to the house and walked inside. There were a lot of tourists around and some crew man and such. I had no idea where anything was so I walked up to someone and asked where Riku's room was.

They lead me the way and Marluxia and I followed to the room. I walked inside and noticed it was like any other teen bed room.

Clothes laid all over the floor, some books, papers, posters a bed and dresser. I walked over to one of the clothes and picked it up.

"You can't do that!" Luxord yelling came out of nowhere which scared me and made me drop it. He was yelling at me I noticed.

"I need something of his so I have an idea of what I am looking for and this piece of clothing fells the strongest." Luxords face was in a 'wtf' expression.

"Well whatever floats in your tea." I shook my head as I mentally declared that Luxord was offically the most crazyiest man I had yet to meet. I picked back up the item of clothing I had dropped when Luxord had yelled at me.

It was some bodysuit that had some turtleneck, a heart with a x or something and a....hula type shirt around it. I smiled to myself and wondered if this was a joke from someone. I laid the item down in his bed and walked over to the dresser where there was a picutre of him and his friends. Now I had some idea of what they looked like.

Marluxia was standing akwardly by the door as I began to set up different colored candles in multiple cirlces.

"Tell them I am ready, but they can not be in the room, the camera can but they have to be outside the door." Marluxia nodded and went to find Luxord, it wasn't long before Luxord came running in but stopped just before stepping on the candles.

"What the hell!! No one ever did this when they-"

"That's because all they were trying to do was gain public attention and knew nothing about it. If they did know, they were fakes who had training but knew it was all fake. This is real." I glared at him. " Everyone has to be dead silent, If you see them appear and you say a word and make them leave I will not let you film this and you'll pay me for all this. This is very tiring on the body cause you're giving up energy to connent with the dead. If I pass out, don't worry just wait till I wake up...if the audiance you have will panic then get them out or I'll sue you for every penny you have stuck up your ass."

Luxord just stared at me while I finished my warning/threat. He nodded then pulled out a walky-talky. "Give the audience their munny back, no one sept crew can be in the house, the house has to be surrounded by guards so no noise came around. If you think that if there is one little noise and it wont hurt, you're badly mistaken and will lose your job!!" He turned off his walky-talky and smiled at me then walked over and shut the curtains. "Taken care of." I smiled.

"Good. I'm ready."I pulled out a match box and took out two matches. "Turn off all lights please, turn on your nightvision the camera if you have to, ghosts can't see that." He nodded then ran out of the room yelling about the lights. Suddenly all the lights went off and everything got quiet sept for a few shuffling of feet and some shushes. They opened the door slightly and set the camera in, I waited till all that went away, once it did I sat down on my knees and concentrated....

Once I got a good strong surge I strunk both matches then put them at my sides in one swift motion which lit all the candles at the same time. It made three circles which all connected. The candles fire each gave off a glow of what the candles were, which was: dark blue, black and dark purple.

Then I started chanting. As I started to chant louder the candles began to flicker widley like wind was blowing on them but there was none. I started chanting louder and louder till I was almost screaming it...then I stopped and closed my eyes and concentrated on listening for a sound.

I sat there for a while, probably five minutes or more still listening for the sound-then I heard it. A whisping of air of sound, I opened my eyes and carefully looked around. I saw boy with silver hair leaning beside the window with his arms crossed and looking a little annoyed.

"You're strong, you forced me to come out." He said. I was guessing this is Riku. He smiled slightly "First one out of all those other failures, I get amused when they think they can just summon me out, but I fight it. But this time .."He trailed off and his lips formed a frown. "It wasn't amusing, its interesting." I guessed it probably was but...He continued talking.

"I knew you all were powerful but not this much, how are you Zexion? What's going on that you would need to contact me? Unless...unless you're just doing it for the purpose of fame that you contacted the dead that everyone as everyone has attempted to do."

"No..." I started. "Axel sent me for you."

"You don't remember how I am? Only Axel huh? Interesting. Well what does Axel want?"

"We're all in trouble." I paused to think of how to word everything. "Um, you know Axel is a demon hunter, right?" Riku nodded.

"I've heared."

"Well, he got called to a really creepy place and ended up getting locked there and attacked, we think, uh, you know who is behind it."

Riku just stared at me. "Why would I care about helping you all? You may not remember...yet...but have you know we were enemies. I have no desire to help you."

"Well they have Roxas now but-"

"Whoa! whoa! He has Roxas?" He got up from his spot. "Zexion, that is not good. Do you know what he could do to him and Sora both?!"

"Huh?" I was now confused.

"Sora and Roxas are connected. Roxas is Sora's darker half...sorta...I'd have to explain all this later. Hopefully not and you'll just remember cause its a long story. One that I would love to think it never happened but..well..."

"Can you help us?"

"...I could. But Sora wont let me." That's right, Sora wasn't here.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere. When uh, He, sealed us in this house like this Sora became frantic and tried to find a way out. But when I finally convinced him he couldn't do anything till someone maybe got their memory back we were stuck her. He became depressed and he goes around and scares the tourists out."

"Wow...but um, do you think you can make Sora come out?" Riku looked away almost in shame and then stucked some hair behind his right ear.

"No, he wont listen to me. I've tried to get him to listen to me but he just wont. He's a bit..." He paused like he was looking for the right word. "Okay he's stronger than I am and if I go talk to him then he just pushes me back into my room. "

"Pushes you into your room?"

"Yea like some invisable force drives me backwards and into my room. But you should see Sora when he's mad, its so odd, its not normal. But I can't sense anything, spirits can't be possessed can they?"

"I don't believe so. But they can be controlled by a higher source." He knew what I was talking about. "Where is Sora now?"

Riku hesitated. "He's out in the hallway thinking about crashing all the equipment cause they are filming us. He wont let himself be on camera, if you want to visit Sora you have to get them out. I don't care about them making noise or letting their presence be known is just Sora that does."

I nodded "Guys, I'm done, but I need some time alone to talk to Riku." Luxord was about to say something but I put a finger to my lips. He just gave me a dirty look and quietly collected thier importaint things for now and left the house.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked to my left, nothing, to my right-

"Ahh!" I jumped and fell backwards as I realized Sora was inches away from me.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed; I scooted back a few feet and stood up.

"I'm here to help you."

'"Help me? Why would someone from the Organization want to help me? Weren't you trying to kill me years ago?!" I took a step back.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do! Don't play dumb with me, Zexion." He spit out my name full of vemnom.

"Sora, they got their minds erased remember?" Sora glared at Riku.

"I knew you'd be on thier side, you always did like the darker side better, didn't you?" Riku winced a bit but kept a stoic face.

" Sora, they do want to help us. Please give them a chance."

"A chance? You want me to give them a chance?" Riku nodded. "Oh alright, Riku, I'll give them a chance...a chance to die if they don't get out in five seconds." Riku growled.

"Sora you're being a d-"

"1..." He started to count.

"Sora just give them a chance to help you!" Riku tried to defend. I inched slowly around Sora making sure to keep him in my site before I take off running.

"2...3..." I took off running. Riku was yelling at Sora but I couldn't hear it as I jumped down the steps and dashed for the door. I was about to grab the door handle when where was a soft 'click'. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it...locked. I tried to turn the lock but it wouldn't budge.

I jumped as Sora appeared beside of me. "5." I stepped back and ran for hopefully the back door. I stopped when I found one but it was locked also. I ran for the windows but as I got there they locked shut.

"Damn it to hell."

"Damn what?" I turned to Sora.

"Damn you to hell where you obviously belong."

"Aw Zexy, that hurt my feelings, so I guess you have to be hurt in return." I looked around and realized I was in a kitchen.

"Oh...fuck." Sora smirked and one of the meat knifes slid out of the drawer and it hovered beside of him, the blade pointing towards me.

"Yea now look whos in control, who can munipulate things." He grinned evilly. "Me." I took off running as the knife came flying towards me and stuck itself in the wall. Sora took it out and threw it at me again. I ran back upstairs and franticly looked around I ran back into Riku's room and found him sitting on his bed with a sad expression.

"It hurt me to see him suffering like this. I promised I would protect him...but I failed, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes. Great now we have a emo and a killer. Neither of them are gonna help me. I saw Sora stop by Riku's door.

"Riku you let your guard down." He stepped into the door and Riku's head shot up. "I was waiting for something like this to happen, looks like you cant protect yourself or anyone for that matter, Riku." Riku looked horrified like sorta was gonna damn him to hell right now. Sora turned to me.

"As for you." I backed up towards the window, bad idea, the drapped wrapped around my arms and pinned me tightly to the wall. I figured if I just yanked the curtains would fall down from the wall but as I yanked nothing happened. I glared back at Sora who was closer now, only five feet away with a few knifves around him.

"Sora..." Riku said quietly.

"Shut up!" Riku shut up. "Looks like your time is up, Zexion." Sora stepped back to the opposite wall and held out his thumb towards me. "I never was a good aimer."

My felt my heart racing in my chest and it was getting harder to breath, guess I wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer. "I think right here, in the heart." A knife rose higher to where his thumb was and it shot towards me. I let out a scream as it stabbed my arm. I carefully looked down and saw it had went all the way through and it was pinning my arm to the wall and it was bleeding heavily.

Sora got ready to aim again and I held my breath. The next knife flew at me and stabbed me in the shoulder with enough force the blade went all the way through to the handle; I screamed. He had three knifes left. I tried to hold my breath as the next two flew at me. One stabbed me in the side and one on the same shoulder as the last one that hit me on the shoulder. I screamed louder and I was getting weak from all the blood I was loosing.

Sora got ready to aim his last one before Riku shoved Sora as he shot the last one and it went off course and grazed my cheek. I sighed in relief but that quickly went away when I realized I was standing in a rediculous amout of blood. My vision started to blur as I thought I saw Riku and Sora fighting. It was sad really, two best friends fighting like this...my knees gave way and I dropped to my knees by the drapes held tightly onto my arms.

I knew anymore blood loss and I was gone. But nothing much could be done here could there? Everything started to become black figures or shapes and sa some blue and pink spots in my eyes. I looked around some more and saw a third black figure, it was walking towards me. I figured it must be Death or something coming to take me wherever I'm supposed to go...black out.

**---- Demyx Pov ----**

I casaully walked down Rikus street to see how it was going and to see if Sora was scaring off anymore tourists. I stopped when I saw the media outside the house. I walked up to someone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Some dude is in there with some ghosts but he hasn't come out for few hours and all the doors and windows are locked and blacked out so we cant see inside of them." I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at the house. I walked to a secluded spot and made a corridor to the house. I walked through and then heard screaming then a thump. I ran upstairs and into Riku's room to see Sora and Riku fighting and Zexion being held by drapes, knives all over him and a lot of blood.

I held my breath as I walked in, hated the smell of blood. I walked past the two fighting and over to Zexion. His eyes were glassy and I knew he didn't have much time especially with all this blood on the floor. I picked him up, summoned a corridor and walked through it.

....

Zexion hadn't waken up since that incident and it had been two days. So much blood loss it had led to a two day snooze but that stupid beeping on that machine was driving me crazy, of course I had to give him some blood and kepe his heart in check. We were in the castle ward where Zexion use to treat us all if we got hurt. I saw him stir and try to blink his eyes open.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you." His eyes darted over to me as he got them adjsted to the light.

"W-where am I?" He croaked out.

"In the castle, you wouldn't remember though..." He rested his eyes again. "That was really stupid, ya know." He looked back at me to see me glaring.

"Axel told me-"

"I don't give a damn what he told you. You know getting in touch with a ghost is dangerous! Especially this one! Ugh!" I stood up and started to pace. " I can't believe Axel sent you there without telling you who or what they are! You could have been killed!"

"I thought you want us dead." He asked confusedly.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already!" I snapped. Zexion closed his eyes, sighed then winced.

"I was hopeing that didn't all happen, that it was just a dream."

"Well it wasn't and it was a stupid move. I didn't know you'd go alone to talk to them. Do you know how unstable they are?! Well you must now cause you'll have the scars to prove it!"

"Why do you even care."

"Because-!" I stopped. "Its a long story."

"I'm getting tired of hearing ' I'll tell you later' I know nothing, Demyx. If I knew something I probably wouldn't have gone there." Zexion went to sit up but was stopped short. "The hell-"

"I had to tie you down incase Alik-i came around."

"Tch." Was all he said as he laid back down and closed his eyes. I felt bad for all this but he should be thankful I saved his life. I sat down in a chair across the room as I stared at him and memories coming back. I sighed sadly and half wished I was one of them that had the memories erased also. It was pain to remember stuff and no one else to. I looked away and stared at the white wall and started to think.

What if one of them dies, then what was I supposed to do? I slouched in my chair and closed my eyes. Not like I ever got tired but it was nice to relax. I tried not to think about what Alik-i would do to me if he found out that I kept one of them from dying and brought him here to recover. I shook my head, didn't want to think about it.

Zexion let out a small snore; I smiled. Zexion snoored? It was really funny in a way but sad at how fast he fell asleep. I rested my head on my head. I wondered how Axel was doing...maybe I should go find him...I was in a bad mood and now that I think about it I let him out the wrong door...he's probably still there now. He probably wont go through the door especially with that freaked out/mad face.

I was a little harsh on him but I had a lot to deal with at that time. I laughed quietly to myself, when do I ever get a time like this? Alik-i is always making me do something or go somewhere. Just cause he doesn't get tired out doesn't mean I don't either. 'Course I could never say that to his face so I just had to take it and rest when I could.

That's the best jobs are keeping an eye on people. I can sit around but still do work. I smiled, I was still as lazy as ever. I stood up and summoned a corridor, I had to go get something for both of us to eat. I glanced back at Zexion and prayed that Alik-i wouldn't decided to look for me here. I took the last step through the portal to get the food.

_**Review PLEASE~ (like now)**_

* * *

**- sings - ~ Authors Note!!~:  
**

**Words: A freak load more than usual. Its over 7,000 words! I am so proud of myself! -pats myself on the back- Please applause lol.**

**Okay well we still don't know much about Roxas yet. But he's sorta one of the hidden main character that comes at the end lawl. Really I don't know what's going to happen next. I'm one of those people who can come up with stuff while typing it and know that it will go with the story well, haha. The Sora and Riku part where Soras all like...weird and crap yea came up with that at the last minute. They are also a big part of the story, I just don't know what to do with them now to make Sora less...'Gr' lol. Oh yes there will probably be only five more chapters unless I decide I need more. I doubt that but I do plan on making one whole chapter a battle scene. And I'm gonna have to work on writing those so for some idea I will read fanfiction. I don't read too many battle type fan fictions. Well theres one but Well I'm still taking ideas if you have any. There will be a poll open soon also.**

**Exact count of words: 7,039**

**I don' t own KH. I own the plot though, its mine.**

_**Review PLEASE~ (like now :3 )**_

**~ StarsAtMidnight**


	14. Getting Somewhere

**Okay someone gave me this title for the story. If you don't know what the word means look it up. Until I deiced to change it back to its original title or someone gives me better its gonna stay. (It fits...but yet it doesn't this is stupid!)  
**

**I figured I had to update sometime. I mean this has been sitting in the folder in forever and a day. I decided I wasn't going to get a Beta for this one and just write it. Cause...I really like this one for some reason. This story mind you is gonna be a bazillion chapters long. I was gonna make this chapter longer. But I ran out of idea's ^^'  
**

----Axel----

My stomach growled. God I'm hungry. I sat up from the position on the floor and looked around, there was obviously no other door. I had to take the door that Demyx shoved me through, and I also had a few choices. I could:

Wait here for someone to come save me, this was a safe place but I'm really hungry....could leave and hope that I don't run into anyone or anything that I would have to fight. Go out and find something to eat or go out and look for Roxas who was still MIA.

I sighed and laid back down, so many choices. I was defiantly leaving the room but I also doubted there was anything to eat here. Do demons even eat real food or just souls? No that's ghosts isn't it? I shook my head and pushed the thought away. I couldn't remember anyway. I stood up, stretched then sauntered over to the door, Demyx had to be gone by now, hopefully no one else was there....

Once I reached the door I grabbed the doorknob and held it there. I closed my eyes and yanked the door open. Aw shit.

It was locked.

---- Zexion ----

I blinked a few times and attempted to move my arms, they hurt A LOT! I winced and tried to move other part like my legs, they were tried down to the bed and- awh shit did I end up drunk and sleeping with someone _again_? If I am this is defiantly new, aren't they supposed to untie you after- I paused.

Wait. I forced my eyes all the way open, I was in a medical room. There was a beeping sound beside of me and some other stuff you see in a medical room. A flash hit me and I was standing in the medical room, looking at....me?

The other Zexion, who was a bit shorter and younger, was standing beside a bed apparently fixing up someone with gray hair and orangeish looking eyes** ( Me: It Xemnas btw)**. Someone I think I knew but I couldn't place the name.

The other younger Zexion started talking. _" Almost done, Sir."_

_"Thank you, Six. Vexen has taught you well." Younger Zexion nodded and kept on working till done._

_"I'm done, Sir."_

_"Thank you, Six."_

_A short pause_

_"Sir, why do you call me Six?"_

_"That is your number from whence you joined the Organization. You are the sixth one to join, hence the six. I call everyone by his or her number, to let them know that they are apart of this Organization. Like you, Six. That is who you always will be until we complete Kingdom Hearts of course. __Number Six, __Zexion, of Organization Thirteen." _

The flash came back and I was back in the bed.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I accidentally screamed out loud.

"You were having a flashback of your well...other past." The voice said. My head shot up to see Demyx sitting in a chair with a McDonald's bag. He got up and started to untie me. "Here, I brought you some food."

I carefully sat up and stared at the bag then at Demyx.

"What...? Not going to eat it?" Demyx smiled " I didn't poison it, promise. I'm not trying to kill you." Actually him poisoning it didn't even cross my mind, I was just stunned that he even bothered to bring me food.

"Why...?"

"Huh?" Demyx looked up from whatever he was doing and tilted his head.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me? And who the hell are you?" Demyx sighed.

"Okay, you're memory is not coming back as fast as Axel's is...or was...which ever...I'll try my best to explain." Demyx took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Yes?"

"Okay, my name is Demyx. We both are from Organization Thirteen, a group of Nobodies, ones without hearts. Understand yet?"

"I thought they were myths."

"No, _we_ are real."

"We?"

"Yes, we both are Nobodies. You see for a while I was possessed by Alik-i but didn't know it, weird things happened, of course it was too late to stop it . He let himself out once he was strong enough and now...here we are, he erased all of your all's memories and are living fake lives. Because of me."

"You...?" How was it his fault? He was the one possessed.

"Yes, mine. You see he was just going to kill you all off, erase you from the world since we didn't have hearts anyway. But he had the power to give you hearts. So I made a deal with him. I would work for him if he would give you a real...well real enough life. Heart and all." He looked away. "But unfortunately Axel somehow found a way around all this and his memories were partially erased but still knew what was going on. He kept it a secret from the longest time. But Alik-i somehow found out and now is going to kill anyone who knows because he's afraid they would tell."

"But wouldn't they think he was crazy?"

"Yes, but Alik-i doesn't want to take the chance."

"Ah, I see. But you know, wouldn't that include-"

"Yes, I knew he would possibly plan to kill me off sometime when he didn't need me anymore. I was willing to take that chance I guess."

I stared sympathetically at Demyx then realization dawned on me. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Demyx's head shot up and he stared at me then he hung his head a bit.

"Well...I guess you just have to trust me. I really don't want anyone to die. I'm trying to get us back together as Organization XIII again." It took a minute to process what I was being told, well to tell the truth I was very confused and I needed to think about all this. Demyx obviously understood and turned back to what he was doing to let me think.

I started to subconsciously eat the chicken nuggets while I thought. Over time Demyx had moved away from his project and sat into a chair listening to his ipod.

"Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose." He sang quite loudly though I didn't mind it. Anything but the silence was just great to me.

How was this all possible anyway? I kept asking myself over and over again. Demyx never did ask if I wanted to ask questions out loud. I didn't like talking out loud, Demyx seemed to know that. Seemed like he knew me more than I knew my self. Seeming as we all were living a lie for years. So all that munny I saved up for college wont matter now? Of course not, I've probably missed to much classes they've kicked me out.

I sighed and look up at Demyx, who has his eyes closed, singing quietly and slowly dancing with his arms.

" Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground."

"Demyx." Demyx some how heard me over the incredibly loud music and pulled the earphone out of his ears and turned it off.

"Yup?"

"What was I like?"

"What do you mean?" Demyx put his ipod away.

"What...what was I like as a Nobody?" Demyx smiled.

"Just like now sorta. Just less emotional, like all of it gone."

"I was boring?" Demyx laughed.

"Well, I couldn't say you were very exciting, but you could be awesome when you wanted to be."

"Like how did I act?"

" Pretty much stoic. Rarely smiled unless, well that one time we were having a ' sleep over ' in Axel's room. Meaning, Axel, you, Roxas and I. Well we were playing truth or dare and Roxas was trying to get Axel to kiss Larxene. She's-"

"She was a bitch. I remember her." I said out of awe, I could see her face and all of us there in Axel's room at the 'sleep over'. "And Axel wouldn't do it so we just gave up the game, Axel went to light his fireplace and...it burn most of his wall down and some of his hair and when we walked by you could see Axel with a bandanna on or the blankets he always attempted to cover up the wall." I chucked. "That was funny."

Demyx pulled me into a hug "Oh you remembered! But there's thirteen of us. There is Xemnas, the guy you saw in your vision." I went to say something about how he knew but he continued on.  
" Xemnas is our leader, don't mess with him, unless he's in a good mood. Then there is  
Xigbar: Number Two, The Free-shooter. He's like Axel, sorta. I'm not sure how to describe him.  
Xaldin: Number Three,The Whirlwind Lancer. He's kinda scary, but is a good cook.  
Vexen: Number Four, The Chilly Academic. He was your teacher, but stay away from him now. Trust me.  
Lexeaus: Number Five, The Silence Hero. He doesn't say much unless he's with you. Dunno why.  
Zexion: Number Six, The Cloak Schemer. You live in a different castle. Castle Oblivion. That doesn't matter right now. But you would come back to the Never Was Castle, this one, often.  
Saix: Number Seven, The Luna Diviner. He's Xemnas' pet, he gives you your mission. Don't worry him getting mad at you, he's always mad about something Axel did.  
Axel: Number Eight, The Flurry of Dancing Flames you already know him. Cocky, arrogant...he's the same. Whatever you've seen, that's how he always was.  
Me:Number Nine,The Melodious Nocturne: Well lets see, I was pretty outgoing, perky, loved to have fun. Average teen." He smiled and winked.  
"Um there's, Luxord, Number Ten, The Gambler Of Fate. He's good at card games so don't play anything that involves stakes, he'll beat the clothes off of you, literally. He's also British." He said like that meant something but continued on.  
" Marluxia, Number Eleven, The Graceful Assassin. He's head of Castle Oblivion, where you stay. That's all I know about him.  
Larxene, Number Twelve, The Savage Nymph. aka The Bitch." No further explanations needed.  
"Then Roxas, Number Thirteen, The Key of Destiny. He's as bitchy as Larxene at some times. Best friend of Axel, uh, Nobody of Sora. Wielder of the Keyblade....uh yea that's it."

"Wait! wait! Roxas is Sora's Nobody?"

"Yup, that's why Alik-i uh, killed Sora you could say. If Roxas remembers and goes back to Sora, who can defeat him, he can't. Because Sora is dead." Demyx paused. "That's why we need you. You're the only Nemocracer I know."

"...but I haven't done that in forever. Plus its against the law." We stayed silent for a while. "Okay, lets say I could do it but how would I even get near Sora? You saw what he did to me!"

"You're a hunter and you are afraid of Sora?"

"I'm not the hunter like Axel is! I just taught him the basics and then he went on his own after that. I don't know much about it. Plus its illegal to do Nemocrasy. Raising people from the dead and back to life is against all rules."

"All rules?" Demyx questioned. I was remembering now...everything was coming back to me.

"Yea, the rules. Where do the dead go?" Demyx paused.

"Heaven? Hell? Nowhere?"

"Hades. Then their fate awaits them there...till a Nemocracer pulls them out. It's often used by the Catholics, its done wrong and never works. But when it is done correctly...well the person who done it, disappears."

"Hum. You think Hades is doing that?"

"Yes, and I don't want that to happen to me unless the situation is absolutely dire."

"And you don't think this is dire?" He nearly yelled. "What is dire to you then? You want to see all of your friends die? The Organization- or the people that were in it-erased? Gone? Forever? Don't forget Zexion, you're in this too, if Alik-i comes for them, he'll come for you also." He said with a dark tone. I had a few bright lights flashing in my eyes and nearly fell over.

"You have to leave. Namine must be in trouble, she's working faster than usual."

"Namine? Who's that?" Demyx growled.

"Stop asking questions!" I shut my mouth, nice Demyx gone. Enter mean Demyx. He opened a corridor and shoved me towards it. "Get out. Find someone that can help you..." He looked at me "Axel, yes, find 's in Twilight Town. And remember, don't tell anyone about me, as far as you know, I'm dead."

"But-" Demyx shoved me all the way into the corridor.

-----  
"Oof!" I landed on the ground with a thud. I sat up and looked behind me as the corridor disappeared. Axel's in Twilight Town? I thought he was stuck in the castle.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see three people coming towards me. One with a beanie hat, a girl with hair like mine, and one with huge muscles. I stood up a and brushed my self off, wait, I didn't remember wearing these clothes. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, tan cargo pants and black chucks. "Hey, I'm talking to you, shorty." I looked _up_ at the guy who was calling me 'shorty'.

"What?" I asked monotonously. I didn't have time to deal with them.

"You need to move on." The guy with that hat said commandingly. He was obviously in charge

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Seifer. This is Fu and Rai. We are the towns disciplinary committee." Disciplinary committee? What the hell was that?

"That's nice, but I guess I will go on my way." I started to walk away before Fu and Rai stepped in front of me.

"Not so fast." He also walked in front of me. "You new? Never seen you around here before."

"Uh." I wasn't supposed to let people see me- wait - "I'm Zexion. Yes I've never been here before, just arrived."

"Why were you on the ground?"

"Uh, tripped?"

"Clumsy much?" I rolled my eyes.

"I need to find someone, if you'll excuse me..." He put a blue bat like thing to my chest.

"You'll have to struggle me first. If you win I'll get you go, if not, you'll just have to stay with us." I gritted my teeth. Jerk.

"Struggle?" I tried not to sound aggravated.

"Yea." He shoved a blue bat like this into my hands. "You fight with it." I grabbed a hold of it. Great...Seifer walked up onto a platform and stood there. "Well are you coming or not?" I sighed and walked up also. Fu stood in between us and held out her finger counting down. 3..2..1..

"Fight." She said quietly and Seifer came running towards me. He swung and hit me on my side; I winced. I had forgotten about the cuts there...stupid Sora. I rolled over as Seifer took another swing at me. I pushed myself back up and as he got close enough I swung and our weapons crashed together.

We both jumped back breathing heavily. I looked around and noticed a small growing crowd had formed, from parents to little kids. Do people seriously watch this stuff?

"Look out!" Some girl cried out bring me back to focus as Seifer swung for my head. I ducked and hit him as hard as I could with the bat which caused him to stumbled forwards. Some of the crowd was cheering now, chanting ' Go! Go!' must be me since they don't know my name. And some were cheering for Seifer.

Speaking of the devil he has come back for me and started swing fearlessly. I jumped away at every swing, but I was getting tired...I stopped as he swung at me again, ducked at it nearly missed my head and hit him in the chest. He jumped back...the fight continued on for a while, we had a huge crowd now that was standing room only.

I had a bruised cheek and I think some of my wounds re-opened but were not bleeding, just sore and leaking out this clear substance staining my shirt. Seifer gave another powerful swing which knocked me to the ground. I struggled to get up but Seifer hit me again, and again and again. He finally stopped and let me breath then the counting started by Rai.

"One!"

I breathed slowly, in...out...in...

"Two!"

In...out...in...

"Three!"

out...in...out...in..out...

"Four..!"

In, out , in out in out in out

"Fi-" Bam! I had gotten the strength to get up, and when I did I hit Seifer as hard as I could in the face then the stomach. Which knocked him to the ground, he groaned but didn't get up. He rolled over to face me then smirked.

"You won." The crowd gasped. What did the jerk not often admit that? Well obviously not buy the people's faces. Rai counted to five and sadly proclaimed it done and I had won. Personally I really didn't want to do that again. Ever. The crowd cheered my name. Fu was talking to some people who were asking for my name, then they started chanting my name over and over. "Thank you." I bowed and some girls started giggling like mad.

I sighed and got down from the platform. I had to find Axel...I made my way through the crowd who were picking up their things and telling me congratulations and ect...I started to go through the people making my way out of that area. Before a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"My name is Zexion."

"Yes I know you."

I looked at the man who had put his hand on my shoulder...he looked familiar, he had his long hair in a pony tail, a eye patch covering his right eye and some scars were featured on his face. "Can I help you?"

The guy just smiled "Dude, you don't know who I am?"

"Uh, some famous guy? I'm new here so if you are, I have no idea who you are." The man frowned and removed his hand.

"I'm _Xigbar_." He paused. "Are you sure you don't know now?" I stared at him and nodded.

"No idea." He sighed.

"Okay guys, we can go." He called out and two guys came towards us...one I did sorta recognize. The man with a orange eyes looked at Xigbar and Xigbar shook his head.

"Alright, lets go." The guy with the orange eyes said. It pulled at me. Like I was supposed to be following those orders...oh he looks so familiar! Who was he?

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" All three of them turned to me.

"Which one of us?" The man with the orange eyes asked.

"You...you...."My eyes widened oh I just had it. " Emphras?" The two beside orange eyes chuckled. Obviously not it. "... Never mind I think I've got the wrong person." They all gave me blank expressions which made me a bit nervous. "Well uh, bye." I started to walk the other way before two of the men grabbed my arms.

"Common Zexion, remember." The guy with the creepy old face said.** (Me: Yes, its Vexen lol)**.

"...I'm trying to look for someone. And obviously you know me, so, you know Axel?" Orange eyes perked up.

"Axel? You've found him?"

"Well, no not exactly. De- someone told me he was here."

"I see...Well then you better get looking for him." Orange eyes held out his hand "I'll reintroduce myself, I'm Xemnas." Another flash. I remembered now....though I wish I could remember without the flashes because they were getting quite annoying.

"Uh, Organization XIII right? Leader guy?" Xemnas nodded.

"Correct, at least you remember one of us." I shrugged,

"I know who you all are, uh Xaldin and Vexin."

"Vex_e_n." Vexen corrected me. I didn't respond but just walked away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Xemnas demanded. I turned back to him.

"We are not part of the Organization yet, I still have my heart. I don't know about you but I'm going to take charge of what I do for myself for once." I stated and kept walking. I saw Xemnas' face and he looked pissed, when this was over, I was going to get yelled at for sure. But its true, I'm a real person. I smiled to myself thinking I sounded like Pinocchio. ' I'm a real boy! ' Except its ' I'm a real man! '. I shook the nonsense thoughts out of my head and kept searching.

---- Axel ----

I smiled as I swung my feet on the Clock Tower. It had been FOREVER since I had been here. It's different this time though, I'm not just coming back from a mission with ice-cream in hand to meet Roxas but worst part is, no Roxas. It just felt weird, and wrong. But I was happy to get out of the castle, my powers are coming back so I could open a portal.

I stared blankly down at the town bellow me deep in thought, till I saw someone walking to the station. It looked like a certain, short, slate haired boy. I decided to go say a small hi.**(Me: You know, he left around the corner, however they do that.-,__-,)**

"Zeeeeeeexyyyy!!!" Zexion turned to the sound of his[what he thought] horrible nickname and got glomped. "I thought I'd never see you again!!" I started snuggling up to him. We were drawing attention now, I knew Zexion hated attention. Especially with all this PDA I'm giving out. Zexion pushed me away.

"Axel! Stop that!" He growled and stomped away.

"Awww, Zexy, you know you love me." Zexion glared at me and kept walking. "What happened to your cheek?" Zexion stopped and glared daggers at me.

**-- Zexion -- (cause...I like writing his POV better)  
**  
"You wanna know? Well first let me show you something else." I barely lifted up my shirt to reveal all the stab wounds there, and my arms, and legs. "All this is from Sora, he nearly killed me!!" I was so close to screaming everything but I've had enough attention already.

"From Sora?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "I nearly didn't escape with my life!! If he hadn't of saved me I would be dead!!"

"He? Who's he?" I opened my mouth to say but then remembered...

_' And remember, don't tell anyone about me, as far as you know, I'm dead. ' _Demyx's voice echoed in my head.

"Uh, I dunno" I lied "Someone who was in filming all of it."

"Filming? Right...its an attraction now. But are you sure you don't know who?" Axel asked staring at me.

"Yes, positive." I lied again. I was a pretty good lier considering I could keep a straight face the whole time.

"Hum, well that was nice of him to go into all that. He survived and you didn't? You're the one with the magic." Uh oh, think fast!

"Yes he um, I snapped Riku out of whatever daze he was in and the guy knocked the knives out of the way so it missed me, and Riku attacked Sora, so we got out." Axel hummed.

"I'd like to meet him." Shit...

"Later."

"How about now?" God, was I that easy to read?

"We have to find Roxas."

"He can wait." My eye widened. He can wait? Why was this so important he was willing to put Roxas second?

"Well um..." Axel opened a corridor. "They're probably not there..."

"They work 24 hours, I highly doubt that they aren't there." I paused trying to think of something quick.

"The whole scene could have-"

"Are you hiding something?" He cut me off.

"No."

"Then lets go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corridor.

----

"They'll come for you eventually. You're too important in so many ways to be lost." He chuckled evilly. "People like you and Axel are regaining their memories faster than I thought. Lucky for you I'm not going to kill you yet, I have to take care of someone else first. ."

I growled lowly "Who? Demyx? What did he do?"

"I will soon have no more use for him, like Vexen, he was fine for a good while. Though Vexen was a bit more faithful in his own contract."

"So this is what it's about? A contract not properly followed?" He turned and glared at me.

"It's just not about the contract dear Roxy, it's what happens in it. You see, as long as Demyx does whatever I bid him to do, he gets to keep his friends alive. If not, they you all are gonna poof out of existence. I did it once and I can do it again."

"Whatever."

"I don't think you realize how important you are, dear Roxas. You and Sora both, if I can get you both out of the way....but Sora keeps resisting and you...you were too easy. I expected you to give more of a fight. Too bad for you, can't be as strong as you're other half, the 'pure' side."

"You son of a bitch you don't know a thing about us."

"Oh yes I do, I've been around since Demyx came into the Organization. Vexen was going to give me someone weak so I could take control faster, but oddly enough Demyx was stronger than we had expected." I hummed

"Well..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Well...? I say well your friends won't be here anytime soon. They have to persuade Sora to come with them, poor Zexion took quite a beating he did. Tch. Pity."

"They're stronger than what you know."

"Everyone but you?"

"Shut up, well since I'm going to die anyway and even if they do save me, aren't you going to tell your plans or something?" Alik-i laughed.

"Well, I guess I could. Though I've already accomplished it for the most part, I just need to get rid of you all...and Demyx."

"Is Demyx something special?"

"Somewhat. But I'm not telling you why."

"Is he your weakness or something? Still chained to him?"

"Stop asking so many questions."

"Well I'd like to know-"

"YOU don't NEED to know ANYTHING!" He yelled. "Stop testing me, I haven't even bothered to chain you up and lock you in the basement...yet. So just shut up!" I rolled my eyes then slumped down to the cold floor.

"So rude."

"Roxas, I'm thisclose to-"

"Sir, someone wants to speak to you." Alik-i and I turned our heads to see Demyx standing in the door way. Alik-i sighed.

"Well Roxas, seemingly as Demyx got you out of your punishment I have to take my leave. Don't worry, I'll be back." He smirked and walked out the door. "Demyx, make sure to lock the door, if he gets out, its your fault." He said as he rounded a corner disappearing. Demyx and I stared at each other for while.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before shutting the door then a soft click. I waited till I was sure he was gone and walked over towards the door. I wondered if my...opening locks power thing was gonna work here.

I put my hand on the knob and summoned up energy to open it but not before a electric shock jolted me backwards. I stood up and walked back over to the door, 1..2...3..shock!! I held my hand there though, I more energy I tried to summon the shock would just get stronger. I wasn't sure how long had been trying to open it with my hand getting electrocuted and it was starting to go numb. I gathered as much energy I could muster in my being and put it into it...not too long before it felt like my hand was going to fall off I heard a click.

I smiled and let go off the knob, I shook my hand out and feeling instantly came back...good. I'd hate to lose a hand. I pushed the door open and looked around to make sure no one or anything was around.

There were four ways to go. Right, left, straight or back. I decided to go straight and hoped nothing would jump out at me. I walked down the dark unfamiliar hallway, I walked until I found a single door.

It had writing on it but I couldn't tell what it said because it was so dark. I squinted and attempted to read it. "Eight?"

What did that mean? The eight door? I put my hand on the door, unlocked it, pushed it open and peered inside.

**Review. I love criticism **=]


	15. Authors Note

Welllllllllllll. I'm sorry to say this story is going on hold for a while. I'm just not interested in writing these...when I finally feel like it...that is when

I will update again xD. I just have something else I'm into and it will probably pass. I'm sorry but I have no motivation. School ends soon, maybe

I'll get inspired or something then...well...for now...good bye!

- MatthewTheInvisible (Formerly: StarsAtMidnight29)


End file.
